Mob Walker
by HiDeKiThEhIdDeN
Summary: Made for you to enjoy! I won't need any of your reviews to cheer me on. It ends when I think it ends but...I might grow attached to the story so yay! - Fabulous Mob Talker. Gave me the idea!
1. Meeting Andr

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Hello there! This is a fan-fiction related to mobtalker. Hope you enjoy and see you all! ^-^ P.S Hideki is in it... ^-^ Also sadly the animatronics are not in here but I will ship this pair! AndreXHideki If you don't know who she is you will find out soon enough. Mean while sit back, read, and enjoy the little journey it sends you on!**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
_**Hideki's POV**_

Okay first of all I was sent to Earth sadly... I was playing minecraft and all and blah blah blah. I was literally sent back into the real world (Because I got sucked in but I got out) . I was...kinda upset but I had to go to high school. This is how it all started. I woke up in my bed (NOT IN THE GAME MINECRAFT!) and I just stood up and stretched. I went down stairs to brush my teeth and I flipped me some pancakes. I ate only one and put the rest as reservations since I was lazy to cook the next day then I got dressed This was I dressed:

Combed my hair (Because my hair was ALWAYS a tangled mess)

Changed into a black shirt with a black sweater.

Wore black pants

Wore black socks

Wore white shoes

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked stupid but went to school anyways with my blue backpack slung on my shoulder and took a kisses with me to school. I was bored in math class with all the algebra and what not. Calculas was extremely confusing and studied a different language. The different language was latin. I hated latin but I studied it. In ELA we stood up for our report and soon enough we went back home.

I was looking for a job until I found myself at a cake store and saw a sign. "**FOR HIRE**". "YES! I FOUND A JOB!" I shouted. I walked in calmly and asked for a job. He introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Mr.C but you can call me Manager." Mr.C said. I nodded my head furiously. "Before I hire you I want you to make a cake," manager said to me. I nodded slightly this time confused but went into the kitchen to go make a cake. All I saw was a a regular kitchen and a few cabinents. I was confused at first till I understood. I went straight off to work.

I made batter for the cake.

Added a pinch of yeast.

Added a pinch of sugar to the batter.

I poured it into the tray and put it into the oven.

I worked on the icing and it came out...well...it tasted like fudge...with blueberries inside! ^-^ Yum...

The timer rung out and I pulled the tray out with oven mitts on and put icing on it with an ice cream cone in the middle with strawberrys around the cone.

I brought it to Manager and guess what?

Manager said,"Hmm...quality great..." He tastes it. "Great taste." He looks at it. "And it looks magnificent! Congratulations! You won the job!" "WHOOOOOO!" I shout. "Yes!"

Manager, "You could start right now if you like." I nod furiously. Thunder booms. I sigh. "I knew a thunder storm will come... I might have to rush home...I'm sorry! I will work tomorrow okay?" Manager nodded. "Okay see you tomorrow and 3:00 PM." Manager called out after me. I ran out into the storm with a black umbrella. I ran past a body on the floor and I backed all the way back. "Hm?" I wondered. I prodded it with my foot and sigh. "I can't have her run over by a car...I guess...I have to carry you home..." She had an enderman beanie on with black clothes on. I carried her on my back covering her with an umbrella instead of covering me and trudged home with...a body I should say? Okay I set her down on my bed and I prepared the spare I had and set it on the floor. I turned on the heat and it warmed up my home. I walked back into my kitchen and threw a pizza in there.

I waited and read a damn book. I was extremely bored. I cooked a few things like a bowl of soup, a few yummy donuts, and of course the pizza in the oven! I sighed and slept on the couch undressing myself and put a black cap on myself with a black t-shirt and black long pants. I went upstairs and set the bowl of soup and a donut for her. I covered my black blacket over her and went to sleep on the couch.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
_**Andr's POV**_

I woke to find all the water dried. I sighed in relieve and found myself in a bed?! I looked around and looked in the closet. All I saw were black, purple, white, and grey clothes. I wondered out aloud,"Who's house am I in...?" I looked on the bed stand only to find a bowl of soup and a donut on there. I took the donut unsure if it were safe to eat. I worry a lot. What happens if he added poison in it? What if it tastes bad? But I shrugged trusting the person and took a nibble on the bread and frosting. Yum! I ate the donut slowly as I looked around this...unknown terrain. I looked in the bathroom all around the 2nd floor. Then I went down stairs to see... Oh my notch...he looked so cute while sleeping!

^-^ Oh my god! Is he my savior or is he the rent person... Hm...I see no other person so walked up to him to see his hair. It was so neat! Oh my notch...he is just my type! Wait... I can't be sure... I just sat on the couch opposite side of him waiting for him silently.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
_**Hideki's POV**_

I woke up from my slumber only to see the same girl I helped today. "...Hi?" I spoke first unsure. "H-h-hi..." she said. "What are you doing watch- wait never mind... I helped you right?" I said. She nodded shyly. I took a good look at her figure and saw I was the same height as her?! Woah what?! I studied her again only to find her the same height. I looked and what she was wearing only to see she was wearing a black miniskirt... Also...a black turtle-neck sweater. Where did she come from? The- Never mind... I studied her again and looked into her eyes. She blushed and looked away. "D-don't stare..." she said and hid her face. "Sorry..." I replied and went upstairs.

Okay when I came out of the...spare room I saw she was still down there sitting down hands in her pockets silently and immediatly I felt guilty. "What are you doing...?" I called. "...I'm sorry..." were the first words she said to me in a long time. "I-I didn't mean t-to..." she broke out into tears and I ran down the stairs and walked to her calmly.

She was still crying and she pulled up her turtle neck sweater to hide her face but I could obviously see her tears and I pulled it back down. "You...okay?" I said gently. And of course she lies.

"No..." she says. I sigh. "Come on...stop those tears..." I handed her a tissue. She gently wiped the tears away. I sigh relieved. "Say I didn't get your name. My name is Hideki..." I said gently still. "I-I'm Andr," she said eyes were still red from crying and I did something that surprised me. I touched her cheek. Andre looked up into my gray eyes and she looked back down. "Cmon...we have to go to sleep...we have nothing to do...okay?" I say gently. She nods her head and goes to sleep on my regular bed. I apply her for my high school and send it in the rain. Then I went to sleep.


	2. School and Shy Andr

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Hello guys! Enjoy! No lemons just...maybe one but only one. So leave me alone! Q-Q**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
_**Hideki's POV**_

I woke up and looked up only to find Andr still asleep. I tossed her my old rents clothes. Hey they were black at least. I looked at her sleeping and she looked cute... Never mind that Hideki...you got to get breakfast ready and go to school. I made a few pancakes making 3. I was not sure how much she ate so I gave her two and I went to school eating my pancake on the way to school.

Okay I arrived at school only to find a few bullies. Bully 1 shouted at me,"Hey racist person get over here." I shouted back,"**Hitori de jāku wa watashi o nokosu!** (Leave me alone you jerk.)" Luckily he didn't understand and ran to me. Unfortunately he punched me in the face. I cried out not in pain what so ever,"Ā, anata wa tatakai o shitaidesu ka? Anata wa 1tsu o eta. (Oh, you wanna fight? You got one.)" I punched his face making his nose bleed. His companions came running. There were three total. I shouted to them,"Mō 3 wa, hokori o kamu! (Another three bite the dust!)" I sweeped one of their feet. Brought my fist contacted to another one and back kicked the one behind me. I walked away casually as they moaned holding various parts.

Yup regular learning stuff and came to work. Made a few yummy cakes. Double, single, triple, Quadruple layers I did. They sold like hot cakes. Okay I must admit I muttered something...it was in japenese same as I said to the bullies...Here is what I said.

"Kēki wa, sono aji no tame ni yoide wa arimasenga, ai no ryō wa, sono naka ni irete... (A cake is not good for its taste, but the amount of love put into it...)"

Hahaha! Famous quote I had! I smiled with pleasure when I finished with my work and went home. I was greeted by Andr upstairs reading a book. I said something else in japenese I must admit...I really hate myself for it... Here another one:

"Watashi wa Andor-ka gozen ureshi imasen ka? (Aren't you glad I am home Andr?)" I said almost silently but she replied in japenese as well surprisingly! I will tell you what she said.

"Un. Watashi wa. Shikashi, watashi wa sonoyōni ie ni modotte kangei hōyō suru shinkei ni wa arimasen! (Yup. I am. But I don't have to nerve to hug you so welcome back home!)" Andre replied shyly.

"Wait where did you learn japenese?" I asked surprised.

Andr replied almost silently,"I am an anime...I came from minecraft but this weird thunder left me out there in the rain... I was brought as anime...So w-welcome h-h-home..." She was still reading a book... I sighed and went into the kitchen and turned my back to her to cook a few donuts. I cooked a chocolate one, vanilla frosting, and glaze. I set them down on the table and went upstairs and did my homework.

I finished my homework and came downstairs only to find nobody there. I was confused but sighed. Then I got jumpscared by her. Back attack or teleportation?! Well...japenese again...hate me even more please!

"WHOA! ! ! ANDR o ochitsuke! ! ! ! (WHOA! CALM DOWN ANDR!)" I shouted in surprise.

"Mōshiwakearimasenga Hideki... Watashi wa futatabi sore o okonau koto wa arimasen... (I'm sorry Hideki... I promise I won't do it again...)" Andr replied shyly and hid her face once more.

I sideway glanced. "Really? You promise?" I asked. "I promise." She replied. I laughed mentally thinking how shy she still was. Meh...She is going to school with me...hope she won't get bullied... I looked concerned for her but went shopping for clothes for her.

I bought a few things she needs...:

-A new black turtle neck sweater 2x

-Two pairs of black stockings

-A new black miniskirt 4x

-Underpants (Women) 7x

That was all. I paid for them for a grand total of...wait what!? $100?! That...that takes up my credit card but... I sigh and pay for them. I walked home with them and gave them to Andr calmly. "You will need those...besides... You wear no underpants...You only wear a mini skirt to hide it...really? Wear them right now...I'm doing laundry next week. Andr nodded furiously. "Oh t-t-thank you..." Andr said almost silent. I sighed in relief. "You are welcome... Now we have to sleep...we have school tommorrow remember?" I said. Andr nodded furiously. Andr said,"O-o-okay..." And of course we brushed our teeth and went to sleep. We still slept on different matresses but I don't care...I do care about Andr...her health...everything...I will protect her no matter what.


	3. Shinjitsu wa jissai ni wa waruku wanai!

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Hope you like the story so far! I have to go to martial arts today but I will try my best to have Hideki and Andre hopefully safe until next chapter. **Shinjitsu wa jissai ni wa waruku wanai (The truth doesn't actually hurt)

**Hideki: Wait what do you mean?**

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: You shall see...**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
_**Andr's POV**_

I wake up to see Hideki gone from his bed and smelled waffles. I went to brush my teeth... Okay anyways...well I just go down to the kitchen only to see Hideki eating a waffle. He said this and I shall translate it for you... "Ohayō! (Good Morning!)" he said. I replied shyly,"Ohayō..." I sat down though I just ate a piece of waffle. He gave me a plate of eggs?! I haven't been treated this way in...I don't know? A long time?! Okay so he gave me my supplies and books (He paid for them) and we went to school well...I wasn't holding hands with him... He turned a corner and only to find I lost him...in the park...alone.

I was then surrounded by...bullies Hideki was talking about... Bully 1 said,"Ooh...a good girl...nice figure...nice to-" That was when a fist knocked him out. "Kanojo ni te o furenaide kudasai anata ga hentai... (Don't touch her you pervert...)" Hideki said suddenly and sweeped the other three off their feets. "Hitotsu wa, futatsu no men de sorera o panchi... (One, two punch them in the face...)" Hideki seemed to mutter. "San wa, shi wa, ikutsu ka no ōku o korosu... (Three, four kill some more...)" Hideki said louder.

Hideki said only one word before I teleported to school. "GO!" I was in class early. All I saw were purple sparkles around me then they disappeared. I looked up to see the teacher. It was the math teacher... Just then Hideki came through the door a couple minutes later. "H-Hideki..." I said almost silent. "It's...it's okay..." he replied nearly silently. There were tears in my eyes as I silently cried. Hideki passed me a tissue to dry my nose and tears. I did so and we started class.

Here was our agenda for today...:

Math  
SAT  
Government  
Etc.

So...Hideki brought me to the place where he worked. It wasn't...that crowded. Hideki asked me,"Anata wa koko de shigoto o shitaidesu ka? (Do you wanna work here?)" I nodded furiously and said one word,"Un! (Yes!)" The...manager came over and asked Hideki,"You came to work...and...who did you bring?" Hideki said,"This is...my friend. She wants to work here as well..." The manager said it loud and clear,"Okay! This place needs some more employees anyways!" I was so excited. Hideki brought me into the kitchen and we started cooking. Three things I learned.

1) Don't eat the batter.  
2) Don't eat the cake.  
3) It is fun cooking with Hideki! ^-^

We finished making my first cake! It was black and purple frosting. With a cute enderman head made from the bread! He placed iton top of it and it looked cute! He added a few chocolate flowers on it and we were done. Manager was so pleased with us! He said we could have the rest of the day off so we went shopping. He bought me a...what do you call it...a black LONG skirt. I was up to my knee. I was happy about it and he bought me a donut. I chewed it thoughtfully. Hideki asked me,"Anata wa shinjitsu o saisei shi tari, aetetaidesu ka? (You wanna play truth or dare?)" "Un...? (Yes...?)" I replied puzzled so he asked me,"Shinjitsu ka aete? (Truth or dare?)" I said the only thing that came first,"Shinjitsu...? (Truth...?)" He asked a sentence and I understood automatically what the game was about...,"Anata wa dare ga sukidesu ka... ? (Who do you like...?)"

I replied shyly and prepared to teleport home,"Anata Hideki... (You Hideki)" Hideki looked at me and touched me on the arm and I teleported home. I brought him home with me on accident. "Anata o kakuninshitekudasai... Andor? (Are you sure...Andr?)" Hideki asked. I nodded shyly and he hid a smile. It was night time so we went to sleep. He slept on his matress while I slept on his bed... I was grateful...for his hospatality. He...he let me sleep on his bed and he barely even sleeps that much... He...he wakes up early every morning to cook for me... He...he was meant for me...


	4. Kōrakēki funsui bakuhatsu (ExplodingCake

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Andr...Andr Andr Andr...what did Hideki do...**

**Andr: -shrugs and shoves hands into pockets- Don't ask me...ask Hideki.**

**Hideki: ... I don't know...I was just making a cake and well yeah.**

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Okay fine...you get to tell in your perspective what happened.**

~-~-~-~-~-~  
_**Hideki's POV**_

Just yesterday I figured out Andr liked me. Funny thing is I like her as well! She is cute...in a shy way of course. Okay first I go brush my teeth only to find Andr in the shower. One thing I wonder. Since she hates water...how is she taking a bath right now!? Oh well... I brushed my teeth and went into my kitchen to flip us some pancakes then I decided to test something. I took some whipped cream can and made a pancake. Flipped it with yeast in it and it rose. Then I put whipped cream on it with a strawberry split 4 way. Well let us just say it looked AWESOME. I added syrup on the side making a somewhat moat and I made another one same as that one. Andr sat by the table and ate a forkful of pancake with whipped cream. I figured she eat much... I said one thing in japenese! ^-^

"Anata wa pankēkiandore ga suki? (You like the pancake Andr?)" I asked kindly. She nodded gratefully. I smiled slightly at her. We set off to school. We got cornered by the bullies once more. I swept them off the feet and ran but only to find a knife at my throat. I widened my eyes when I saw Andr getting grappled by them. I tried to tell her to run but only to find all of them were punching my face. Before I blacked out I saw Andr teleporting somewhere else.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
_**Andr's POV**_

Okay first of all I was worried about Hideki. I went to the police department and I brang a policemen there. Hideki was on the floor having a great beating with large sticks and stones. There was a crimson liquid flying everywhere, but later I realized it was blood. The policemen tazed all the bullies and Hideki struggled to get up for the stones and sticks were mainly beating up his legs, so he can't stand up and fight. He was limping, blood trickling out of his mouth. Well the policemen asked him,"You okay? You got quite a beating." Hideki nodded slowly,"I-I-I'll b-be f-fine..." Hideki managed to say. I teleported to Hideki and walked with him to school.

We came to school to meet a guy. His name was...uh...what was his name...Leon! Yes Leon! Leon showed me a picture of us and I frowned. "That is not true...w-we came from minecraft?!" I asked in surprise. Leon nodded and replied,"Hey, have you seen Cupa around?" I frowned and shook my head. Leon walked over to Hideki and helped him out of his seat. "Where do you guys work?" Leon asked. I frowned trying to remember the name. "Uh...it was...Kēki to nomu (Cake and Nom)" I managed to say. "Is that right Hideki?" I asked shyly. He frowned and shook his head. "No...it was...Mobuu~ōkābēkarī (Mob Walker Bakery)...I wonder why he named it that..." Hideki replied.

I shrugged and we went to the bakery. Manager came and asked,"Who is this guy?" I replied,"This is Leon. Um...Leon...do you want to work here...? W-we need all the help we can get..." I asked him shyly. Leon nodded furiously. "I want to know you guys better." He replied.

Of course Hideki taught Leon how to bake many many cakes. Double Layers with different layers then we did a funny experiment. Hideki took out a bottle of coke out of nowhere. "Where did you get that? Out of your-" Leon asked but Hideki interrupted,"No. I pickpocketed one of the bullies..." Hideki laughed. Hideki took out a strip of mint mentos and he gave each of us one and he dumped the rest into the coke. It exploded of course but he put it in the cake making it an exploding coke cake fountain. Hideki called it,"Bakuhatsu kōkusukēki no funsui (Exploding Coke Cake Fountain)." I giggled. Leon didn't understand and said,"What do you mean? I don't understand." But both me and Hideki laughed even more.

We went home and Leon went with us. "My home is near you see." He points next to our house. I personally think Hideki is glad. Both me and Hideki took turns taking shower. We ate sushi he made. (Yum! ^-^) Finished our homework. Brushed our teeth then went to sleep but we slept seperated from each other. I fell asleep within seconds...

* * *

**HiDeKi: Oh my god...short chapter...I suck...sorry guys for the lack of updates...just mourning about Ask or Dare the Animatronics and Hideki. Also my schedule is FILLED with SO MUCH things to do! I'm EXTREMELY SORRY!**

**Hideki: -holds katana against HiDeKi's throat- Now don't do that again about me getting beaten up...**

**HiDeKi: Sure... -SWAT force appears on doorstep-**

**SWAT: HIDEKI COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!**

**Hideki: Wait you ACTUALLY called the SWAT force on me?!**

**HiDeKi: -nods and laughs- HAHAHAHA! AUTHOR POWER!**

**Hideki: Ugh...okay fine do whatever you want...see you next chapter.**


	5. Hideki Injured, Cupa Met

**HiDeKi: Okay before we start here is the list of the names and who they are.**  
**Cupa - Creeper (Obvious)**  
**Blazette - Blaze (Well Duh)**  
**Andr - Enderman (You guessed it)**  
**Gelli - Slime (What do you think?!)**  
**Skellen - Skeleton (Name tells it all)**  
**Mindy - Spider (Not expected? XP)**  
**Cassidy - Cave Spider (Name, and guess)**  
**Georgia - Ghast (Not Obvious...)**  
**Vilem - Iron Golem**  
**Izsune - Snow Golem**  
**Yaebi (Male) - Zombie (You may STOP calling him a girl...)**  
**Silky - Silverfish (No duh )**  
**Cleo - Wither (Coming soon...)**  
**Brittany - Wither Skeleton (Totally in next season)**  
**May - Mooshroom (Next season as well)**  
**HiDeKi: There we go. Covered all of them. Read on readers!**

_**Leon's POV**_

Yay! My point of view! Anyways. Hi my name is Leon. I speak spanish. Okay first off I wake up and get out of bed. I stretch a little and go brush my teeth. I go outside to take a good deep breathe of air. "Good Morning Wo-" I looked down to find a body lying on my door step. I prepared to take out my phone when I forget that I was wearing my pajamas so instead I studied her. I saw a creeper hoodie with a green mini skirt. I looked away face red when I realized something... She wasn't wearing anything under it. I cared her inside and laid her gently on the bed. I went back down into the kitchen. I got dressed. I made some cereal and I practically ran next door and rang the doorbell rapidly.

_**Hideki's POV**_

I looked at the door and walked to it. I still was cooking bacon so I left it there to cook and saw Leon there standing there with a red face. I looked at him silently until he broke the silence. "Is Andr awake? You guys GOTTA come see this!" Leon practically shouted. I shot his a quizical look and he responded with a firm face. Andr poked her head behind me. "W-what do you mean Leon...?" She asked. I frowned but we followed Leon to his house and led us up to his bedroom. I looked at the figure in the bed and the minute I saw her creeper hoodie I knew it was Cupa. "Uh...you found her like me? Found her...on the floor right?" I asked. Andr just looked at the body and slowly a smile grew on her face. Leon said in response,"Yeah. Basically." I sighed. "You wouldn't mind she lived in your house right? I...don't have anymore matresses for anymore people..." I asked. Leon frowned and said,"Then go buy another!" I glared at him but at last I gave in. "Okay okay fine... Buy another matress but...you have to buy the women underwear." I slowly smiled as I said that. Leon grew pale. "W-w-what?! They will think I am a pervert!" Leon shouted. I smiled saying,"Naw...I did it for Andr. You, Cupa." Leon sighed and replied,"Fine...I'm ONLY doing this for Cupa." Andr shook Cupa as Cupa gradually woke up.

_**Cupa's POV**_

I woke up and only to find Andr waking me up. I looked at my feet to find I was in bed with two boys sitting at the edge. One stood out from the other but I didn't know who his name was. I looked at Andr. I got up and looked at Andr scared. She noticed and pulled me in for a hug. One of the boys noticed and said,"Well...sleeping beauty awakes." "Hey stop hitting on her...take it slow Leon." Well that person I noticed was Leon...hmmm... Leon said this,"Be quiet Hideki...I'm not hitting on her!" He blushed furiously. Hideki laughed. "Hahaha...got you that time." Leon blushed even more red and replied,"Oh yeah? Then you should see-" "Woah buddy. You got a little angry there...calm down." Hideki replied and laughed. Just then I couldn't take it and I smacked Hideki's face but he blocked it. Hideki sighed. "Well...seems like you got a thing for him don't you..." He slowly smiled. "Hey Leon you might want to go to the store now to buy her some...underpants. He sighed and left. Hideki said to me,"I will see you two at my house. I'm cooking a bit. See you there." Hideki walked out the door as Andr poked me and said in japenese,"Anata wa kare no koto o shiru toki, kare wa īdesu... (He is nice when you get to know him.)"

I stood there with Andr till Leon came back panting as he shoved a bag into my hands,"Go wear these now." I looked at him. His face was red as I peeked my head outside the door only to find some bullies trying to get to us but Hideki is kicking them in the heads. I looked at the underpants in my hands as one of the bullies shouted,"LOOK! THERE IS ANOTHER ONE!" Hideki smashed his fist against the persons face. One bully had enough and took out a pocket knife and stabbed it into Hideki's back. Hideki went limp and landed on the ground with blood around him. I looked on with shock only to find Andr teleport behind the bully and kick his shin. She teleported behind each one of them and smashed a random object on their heads. Stones, sticks, and even the knife in Hideki. She took it out and stabbed the bully. She walked to Hideki and nudged him. Hideki looked up silently and smiled weakly and face landed on the ground. Leon ran to him and carried him inside. He laid him on the bed while Hideki was panting heavily. He applied some anti-biotics and wrapped a cast around his waist. Andr looked on blankly. I went into the bathroom and wore the underpants. I came back and Hideki was up blood seeping through the cast and we walked to school.

_**?'s POV**_

"Have you killed them yet...?" I asked. "No sir...we haven't..." said Killaice. "We nearly ended one, the one that has been beating us up constantly till the Enderman got in the way. I saw the creeper there as well..." I yelled,"**WHY HAVEN'T YOU KILLED THEM?!**" He walked away slowly in fear and replied,"Because I was useless!" I smiled devilishly and said,"Very good..." I pushed a lever and down he dropped into a pit of lava. "...I will kill you Hideki, Andr, Leon, and Cupa. I guarantee you I WILL kill you! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**Hideki's POV**_

Ugh...okay done with school. I brought Cupa with us to the bakery and we showed her. I asked her,"Do you want to work here?" She nodded slowly. I smiled,"That is good. We need all the help we can get." We got to work and I fooled around a bit I admit. I made a mentos/coke gun... I sprayed Leon with it and he made one himself and fired at me but I dodged and it hit Cupa instead. "HEY!" Cupa shouted. She made one for herself and sprayed Leon but he dodged and it hit Andr instead. "AH!" Andr screamed. She made one and we had a big fight.

* * *

"Sorry Manager, I promise it won't happen again!" I apoligized. He nodded and we cleaned up our mess. We walked home only to be ambushed by...2 bullies?! Where was the third one?! I kicked one in the shin and got smashed in the back with a knee and I, of course, attacked back. I saw the others run. My eyes flickered corrupted purple and the two bullies backed up in fear and ran away. I ran to catch up with them and we continued to walk home. We reached our homes did our homework. Took baths. Blah blah blah. All the regular things you do before bed. Did our homework and went to sleep. Cupa slept on a matress. Andr slept on my bed. And well...I slept in a sleeping bag. Hey I was on a tight budget! I fell asleep soon enough.

* * *

**HiDeKi: New character coming next chapter and...beach day! ^-^ Yay!**

**Hideki: I can't swim...I'm injured!**

**HiDeKi: -frowns- It's like saying for you: I've fallen and I can't get up!**

**Hideki chases HiDeKi**

**HiDeKi: -laughs histerically while running- See you guys next time! Also go meet my friend ProJEcTReMIX! ^-^ See you guys next chapter! BYEEEEEE!**

**Hideki: GET OVER HERE!**


	6. Watashitachiha, jeiden o mitasu!

**Hideki: Wahahahahaha! HiDeKi let me be the author now! Bow before me!**

**Cupa: -rolls eyes-**

**Hideki: Bad! -pushes her into a pit of lava-**

**HiDeKi: Don't abuse your power bro...**

**Hideki: Fine... -snaps fingers and Cupa comes back to life-**

**Cupa: -pouts-**

**Leon: Awww...**

**Cupa: -blushes furiously- Don't taunt me...**

**HiDeKi: By the way "Watashitachiha, jeiden o mitasu!" means We meet Jaden... A bit of a spoiler...**

* * *

_**Leon's POV**_

Wahahahaha...Welcome back... Okay anyways I did the normal route and well...went over to Hideki's. Turns out Hideki was making bacon with Andr and Cupa sitting at the table. He invited me in to eat bacon...Yum...Okay anyways we went to school, Hideki beat up the bullies while we ran and we met in school. Hideki seemed a bit off but he was otherwise fine. The teacher and all the random girls just stares us both but we ignored them. Some gossip started and blah blah blah. We went to class and well...it was boring. Anyways I started getting jealous. You will see...

_**Jaden's POV**_

Okay first off I HAVE to get used to girls and female teachers staring at me. Second off I met the perfect girl. Third, she was with another boy. I glared at him and he glared right back! The nerve he has! I swear I will beat him up after school. Right now I paid close attention and took all the notes required to pass everything. Then after school...well...I had a little...fight. I punched the person in the face making him have a nosebleed. "OW! I SWEAR TO GOD DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" the person shouted. And of course...all Herobrine exploded.

_**Hideki's POV**_

I heard Leon's shout and of course I ran to it. Cupa and Andr ran beside me. I saw Leon get beaten up just in time to register what they were fighting about. The mystery boy shouted,"SHE IS MINE!" He slammed his fist onto Leon's back. I ran there and of course I got involved. I actually had the gut to stand between the two when I was injured... And of course...he just had to...JUST HAD TO punch me in the stomach. I collapsed on the ground and felt his fist bash onto my back and it felt like daggers were going up my spine. And I blacked out just like that...

_**Cupa's POV**_

I stood there in horror watching the fight go on and I watched as Hideki got beaten up. I saw Andr with tears in her eyes. I saw Leon, blood dripping down his face. I saw the mysterious person watch with horror as he injured Hideki. All I said was just 3 words,"Oh...my...Notch..."

_**Andr's POV**_

Okay...I admit I cried and all but...I just couldn't bear seeing Hideki getting hurt. The mysterious person backed up slowly and ran away. I ran to Hideki and shook him. He...blacked out while Cupa ran to Leon. Cupa said something but...I don't want to translate it... Cupa said,"nosrep nmad taht..." I thought silently _Who...would do this to Hideki...unless...it could be...oh no..._ I covered my mouth silently thinking one word _Herobrine..._

_**Hideki's POV**_

I woke up with Andr sitting by my bed with Cupa and Leon. He was holding his nose with a tissue. I sighed relieved they were okay. I smiled encouragingly at Andr and said,"Why...not...go to the beach...?" They all looked glum so I wanted to cheer them up. They sighed and nodded. I smiled once more as I got off the bed. We went shopping for...swimsuits for Leon, Cupa, and Andr. Not me. I was too injured. We went to the beach on a bus. We brought pails and shovels with us but first Cupa, Andr and Leon got changed. Of course they all looked great on them.(Leon hid his nosebleed so don't question it...) We made castles and a ditch. They went swimming while I watched them. Then I saw the mysterious person again with only a swimsuit on. He sighed and said,"We got off on the wrong foot. My name is Jaden. What is yours?" I hid a smile and said,"Hideki. Nice to meet you." Just then all three of them came walked to me. I looked at Jaden's face as I saw his face grow red. I laughed because I was sure he shy around one of them...but which one...oh yeah...Cupa. Meh... Jaden walked up to them and said,"I'm sorry for having to start off on the wrong foot. Please forgive me. I'm Jaden." They all looked at him weird. Cupa and Andr smiled unsure but introduced themselves. Jaden turned to Leon.

"And what may your name be?" Jaden asked but Leon didn't respond. I walked over and said,"He sometimes holds grudges...His name is Leon. Anyways who wants some ice cream?" They all smiled and we raced to the ice cream store. I bought us cookies n' cream ice cream and ate it. Jaden and Leon ended up with a moustache and we all laughed. By the end of the day we were EXHAUSTED. We all went home. Jaden showed us where he worked which was in Mob Walker Bakery! Woo! We gonna work with him tomorrow. He lived right next door by me. Leon was unhappy about that but I convinced him.

We did our homework and ate dinner. We took showers and of course went to sleep. I felt an odd presence watching us in the shadows but I ignored it.

_**?'s POV**_

Huh...they seem nice enough...I won't target this house...for now. But...I feel uncomfortable...It's like...when I peeked in the person "Jaden's House" ...I...had a crush on him automatically... Crush at first sight. Eh...Anyways...I...will meet them all later at school...tomorrow...

* * *

**HiDeKi: Okay...first of all...I took away Hideki's powers of this story. Also shout out to ProJEcTReMIX for letting me use his character. Yes I know him in real life. Anyways ummm...spoiler alert: The person watching them is one of the mobs...go guess! -laughs- Good luck with that!**

**Hideki: -holds katana at HiDeKi's throat- SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~**

**HiDeKi: OH GOD!**

**Hideki: HAHAHAHA! Got you bad that time!**

**HiDeKi: ...Very funny...**

**Andr: -teleports into HiDeKi's face- Boo**

**HiDeKi: OH GOD! -faints-**

**Andr: He will be fine in a while.**

**Hideki: High-five Andr!**

**Andr and Hideki High-five each other.**


	7. Seven people and the battle!

**HTh: Lol...I'm lazy to type my name!~ Okay anyways I know you waited a LONG time! Okay few new characters. Shout out to PICH21, and Shiinon-chii! Profile for their OC's then we begin!**

**PICH21's OC - X**  
**Shiinon-chii - Corvus and Rena**

**Hth: Moving on! ^-^**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

Wake up in the morning feeling- Okay sorry. Tempo going on. I was listening to music as I went to sleep. Andr, well...she was just up as soon as I was awake. "Go call Cupa up for me please Andr?" I asked. She nodded and shook Cupa up as I was going downstairs. I made pancakes and I decided to be funny so I added icing on top of it and candle on it. As soon as they arrived they stood in shock looking at the pancakes. "Happy birthday!" I said trying not to laugh. The minute they bit into it they realized something, it was just a pancake. I cracked up but they got over their shock and laughed with me. I taught them how to make one and we invited Leon over to eat our "cake". I invited Jaden as well and when they both bit into the "cake" they were shocked to find they were pancakes.

Of course we all laughed as soon as they realized it was a pancake. Then we started off to school.

Yeah yeah blah blah. We walked through the park but only to find to be all of us bunch together getting surrounded by bullies. Actually they didn't SEEM like bullies. There were just seven people people surrounding us but they seemed friendly. We found out their names. X, Corvus, Rena, Mindy, Blazette, Yaebi, and Skellen. I ignored Rena's glance at me but I caught her looking at Andr in anger. I frowned and we went to school.

Okay, I just figured out something... They all were in my class suprisingly. I took a few notes on them. X, mostly looked at Skellen during class. I laughed in my mind. I smell a crush... Corvus...more of a...silent type. Yaebi, despite being a zombie he was quite a smart one. Also he doesn't nom on brains. Games are screwed.

Mindy, likes to jump scare people and mostly jump scares me. Blazette, quite rude but nice once you get to know her. Rena, huh...I saw her peek glances at me at the corner of my eye. I sighed heavily because they all lived near me. Ironic right? We went to the bakery only to find the seven of them want to work there. The manager was happy but I facepalmed myself.

I taught them how to make cakes and muffins. The manager was so proud that he allowed all of us to cut work short. There was a carnival near by so we went there. We went on the ferris wheel and well... it was...calm. Also half the gang disappeared...where did they go?

_**Skellen's POV**_

Ugh...lost with half the group... Let me see... Their names were...X, Andr, Yaebi, Blazette, and of course Jaden. Well...we got attacked by a few bullies but Jaden just beat them up. Huh... Okay first off, we went to get cotton candy.

Second, we sat on the benches.

Third, we left Blazette there on accident.

Fourth, we came back to find Hideki beating up a few seniors.

I was just standing there like, _What's going on?_ Okay...first off, I did NOT mean to kill a senior with my bow, honest! The bow just appeared in my hands and by instinct an arrow appeared out of no where and shot the senior in the head. Blood gushed down his head as Hideki stood in shock. Of course everybody freezed and the bow was still in my hand.

Hideki and Jaden were just...injuring the seniors...but me...I killed one. The word killed echoed in my head. The seniors ran away scared as both the bow and the arrow in the senior disappeared. X was staring at me shocked. I shuffled my feet nervous, and of course I ran away embarrassed.

_**X's POV**_

I-I don't understand why but...I followed her. She got tired soon enough and she sat down on a bench tears streaming down her cheek. I sat next to her silently and tapped her shoulder.

"You...alright?" I asked. She nodded her head but I knew she was lying.

"Cmon...don't lie to me." I replied. She shook her head not wanting to talk to me but I persisted.

"Please...?" I pleaded. She took in a shaky breath but nodded anyways.

"I...don't want to...kill..." she said shakily. I nodded. "Neither do I...but...you already did it...it is in the past now...just...a few minutes ago." I joked trying to make her laugh.

Instead...she didn't laugh. She just continued to cry. I sighed and said,"Look up into my eyes." She looked up slowly and stared into my eyes. Should I be doing this...? I...feel ashamed but I did it anyways. I pecked her cheek and she slapped my cheek.

"You pervert!" she said laughing. I smiled. It was worth it to make her laugh. It was totally worth it...

_**Yaebi's POV**_

I may be a zombie but I notice things. These are what I see:

Rena glares at Andr and I smell a crush between them...  
Hideki is ignoring Rena because she is annoying him.  
Jaden...well...him and Leon are fighting over Cupa sadly.  
Corvus is slowly working his temper up because of the fuss between Jaden and Leon. Sadly they ignored him.  
Blazette is talking to Mindy, while Hideki is just...sitting there zoning out.

See. I notice things, unlike my crazy brothers. They eat brains. Blah blah blah. This is brains. That is brains. Even their gibberish drives me crazy! Ugh...their moans are really saying this: Come help me eat this persons brain. I always shudder because of that. In Minecraft I was always attacked by golems. It was always not fair.

Golems attacked the mobs left and right, Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, Spiders, even Enderman! ENDERMAN! The more I thought about it the more I got worked up. Also good news, we are together somewhat.

Bad news, we caught X and Skellen talking. I really liked it here are the fair but Hideki said this,"We could always come back tomorrow." Of course I knew it was true.

_**Andr's POV**_

Okay...where...do I start? Jump scare or...Hmmm... Okay fine. I spoke to Hideki in japanese so only Cupa, Hideki, Skellen, Jaden, Blazette and Yaebi can only understand,"Karera wa, naze Rena wa watashi o niran-sa ni tsuite nani o hanashite iru?! (What are they talking about and why is Rena glaring at me?!)"

Hideki sighed heavily and said,"Sonotame... Kanojo wa kanashi-sō ni... Watashi ni kataomoi o motte imasu. (Because...she has a crush on me...sadly.)" I frowned and looked at him sadly,"Anata wa hontōni watashi o sukika, kore wa tan'naru otoridesu ka? (Do you really like me or is this a decoy?)" He shook his head. "Iya... (No...)" They looked at us both confused but I put up my turtle-neck sweater,"D-d-don't stare..."

Okay...we walked home but we got attacked by the bullies once more. Sadly we all fought because they were outnumbering Hideki and Jaden. Of course Yaebi didn't feel any pain so he just charged toward the leader getting punched many times but ignoring them.

Cupa...well...she just punched a few but a tiny explosion in her fist always sent them flying to a building or something.

Hideki, he was flipping them everywhere. You should've seen them fly! They were just like I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! then they would fall onto the ground face first.

Blazette...she was just taking out a lighter and burning certain areas of their clothing. I found it kind of funny but the bullies, Nope.

Rena, back kicking all of them as if trying to impress Hideki but failing in the process for he was still ignoring her.

Corvus, he...got angry and well...started sending all of them flying in certain directions but along with a hurt back, face, or head, they were clutching certain areas that were injured.

Skellen was smacking everybody with a now splintered arrow. There was an arrow shaft in one of their stomaches.

Mindy, jump scaring as usually but smacking them in the face after. The battle was so intense I couldn't see the others.

I teleported behind each bully dodging their attacks and pushing them on the ground.

When we were done we saw a whole BATTLEFIELD of bullies groaning on the ground. We all rushed home and then we did our usual thing before going to sleep. Well...Corvus and the rest on the six slept at Hideki's house. Hideki slept in the attic while he gave sleeping bags to everyone except for Cupa and I. Jaden and Leon were lucky to have there own houses and not have to share, unlike Hideki... We all took turns using the bathroom and I fell asleep as quick as a rabbit.

* * *

**HTH: AGH! I'M SO TIRED! JUST RECENTLY BURNT THE NIGHT FUEL! Q_Q**

**Hideki: Wahahahahaha!**

**Andr: -teleports into Hideki's face- SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**HTH: HOLY! -faints-**

**Andr: ...Uh...Five Night's at Freddy's reference right?**

**Hideki: -nods- Okay...see you guys later...?**


	8. Valentine's Day!

**HTh: EH! I'm back guys! I'm too lazy to wait for the Valentine's Special...so I'm doing it right now! I'm leaving for Valentines anyways so enjoy reading it!**

**Charged Cupa: ...Hehehe...where is Leon...**

**HTh: Uh...**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

Wake up feeling weird... Way to start my day. I looked outside but it wasn't stormy. I frowned slightly but went to the stove top to start cooking for the gang. Burned my hand a few times but it never really bothers me... I have suffered worse.

I whipped up (no, not with a whip but with kitchen utensils...OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!) a batch of waffles. I took one and ate it in silence. I went up to the attic to find my old katana in there. I polished it a bit and went to make a...weapon.

Okay, finished with the weapon... By the time I finished, everyone had woken up. I had a katana and a knife concealed in my clothes. I gave it a few test swings. Okay before I go further I will explain how it works.

I swing my right arm to the side and the katana slides down because it is held by a strap, a metal one. It can be concealed also when done with the murder.

The knife acts on command. It comes out when an opponent gets to close and as I punch them the get stabbed. Cool eh? Okay so the gang walked through the park. I was with them of course but they attacked us from behind. I frowned as they took Andr and Cupa and held them in a choking form. I sighed and swung my left arm toward Cupa's holder and the knife flew out stabbing him in the head.

X, out of no where just took a stick with Leon and beat them up. Yes...I swung my right arm and my katana went into my hand. "Fun time..." I muttered as I threw it into the holder of Andr and it went through his chest.

Andr teleported behind me frightened and I took the katana out of the dead body and looked at the other bullies getting beaten up. Jaden, punching them to the wall, Cupa, smacking them away. I sighed and said,"These guys were getting annoying..." Corvus just retaliated onto the leader and beat him up. I sighed and took my knife out of the person's forehead.

We walked to school in silence, because of what just happened but I dug out a grenade out of my pocket and tossed it at the dead body. Of course they exploded as we walked away in slow motion. Just then snow came falling from the sky.

"Ummm...where is the logic?" Leon asked but I shushed him. "There is no logic..." I said stiffling a laugh. "Sure...it is just...make-believe or coincident." Jaden muttered. Andr just shrugged and threw her sunglasses to the floor. I sighed thinking, _I paid quite a lot for these...but...eh. Heck the why and why the heck._

* * *

We finished school soon it became weird and awesome at the same time...

_**Leon's POV**_

We working heading off to our job but then lightning struck the mobs one by one. I noticed a weird silohette hiding behind a tree get struck by lightning to. I frowned slightly. The only people who weren't was Hideki, Jaden, X, Corvus, and of course me. My eyes widen as well as the others. This was gonna get ugly.

We rushed to the bakery and of course we realized something...it was Valentine's Day. It was closed. Okay I will explain why we ran away. When...any of the mobs get struck by lightning...they become the...opposite of their personality. Normally Cupa wouldn't want to do _it_, but now she is flipped...she is the other way around.

She _wants_ to do _it_. Yup...go figure. Andr, most commonly she wouldn't be hugging Hideki or even _kiss_ him! Or want to do _it_ but she is the complete opposite. Make sense now? Good. Of course Hideki has to dodge Andr's kisses and hugs because she _teleports_. Yup...poor Hideki... He constantly gets the beating doesn't he...

The _only_ way to get them back is too...yeah. You guessed it, have their weaknesses fight _for_ us. Hideki went into the pet store and said,"I need a cat pronto." "What is the rush?" the clerk said. "Uh...I don't want to be living alone in my basement anymore!" Hideki said, first thing in his mind. I facepalmed myself but it worked anyways.

The kitty padded over to Charged Cupa and of course she stopped and got out of her charged form. The zombie was next. Sunlight. He normally whore shades to cover his eyes so I just tugged them off his eyes and he wasn't charged anymore.

Andr's eyes were furious as she tried to hug Hideki. "UGH! HELP!" Hideki yelled out. I sighed and poured water on Andr and she stopped. "OWWWWWW!" Andr yelled out and of course, Hideki went to help her.

The mysterious figure looked like the spider so I just slapped her. And she wasn't charged anymore. Corvus was just standing there taking all the hugs from Mindy. Blazette was chasing Jaden around, unfortunately. "Help!" Jaden cried out failing to run away from her. I dumped a bucket of cold water on her. "Ouchy!" Blazette whimpered.

Skellen was chasing X around and dodging all the arrows she was shooting at him. "Whup. Miss. Can't touch this. Derp. Ooh kill em!" X said as he danced out of all the arrows. "DROP THE BASS!" X yelled out and Hideki magically had a DJ stand with him and played "Turn Down For What". "Where is the logic again?" I asked. "No where but in Narnia." Hideki said.

~**Meanwhile In Narnia**~

"Chocolate fudge for you and HEY! How come my wand isn't working!" yelled out the Ice Queen.

~**Back In The Real World**~

"Yup...Go figure." I said. Meanwhile, X was gangnam styling out of the arrows, "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sexy lady! Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop. Oppa gangnam style!" X sang out. Hideki was laughing like crazy and played the Harlem shake. X started harlem shaking out of the arrows path. "DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" X yelled out and everybody joined except me, Skellen, Corvus and Hideki.

I facepalmed and poured water on Skellen's head. Skellen wasn't charged anymore and heard the music and stepped back slowly and backed up to the wall watching them party.

~**One Hour Later**~

"Great Music..." Andr said quietly. Hideki sighed silently and started playing slow music for the couples and said into the mike,"Slow dance, for you couples out there go grab your...girlfriend/boyfriend and get onto the dance floor. I'm just gonna...stay here." Of course I asked Cupa but Jaden asked at the same time. We got into a fight.

**_Hideki's POV_**

Ugh...they were having a fight again. I walked over with my katana drawn and seperated the both of them from each other with the blunt part of my blade. "Don't...fight. And Jaden, it seems Blazette has interest in you...how come you don't go and ask her?" I asked.

Jaden of course frowned and shook his head but Blazette did the opposite. She walked over and asked Jaden,"Do you want to dance?" Jaden was gonna say no but I said it for him,"He would love to." I said and Blazette happily took his hand onto the dance floor.

"Phew...Thanks Hideki." Leon said. "It's okay...but don't get into anymore trouble...got it?" I asked. He nodded and I watched the couples go onto the dance floor up on my DJ stand. I sighed happily and ignored Rena, whom was holding my arm, and Andr holding the other. I sighed thinking _Why can't they get along?!_. Of course the music stopped playing.

"Thanks for the music Hideki." Everybody said and I just nodded my head and we headed home.

We worked on homework together and of course did our things before we went to sleep, but I did not sleep. I went to check on the floorboard I discovered that opened and took two daggers with me.

**_?'s POV_**

"Have you killed them yet..." I said. "No master...I will do my best to kill them...especially that Hideki guy..." Cassidy said. "Good...I know I can depend on you." I said. "You will be MINE Hideki...MINE!"

**_Hideki's POV_**

_Huh...that guy try and kill me eh...living under my house...dumb person...won't last a second against me..._ I thought as I pressed the two daggers against my arms.

* * *

**HTh: Good right? No kissing or hugging except Corvus...Meh...Mindy got struck by lightning...don't worry. She will turn good soon. I promise. Cross my heart and hope not to die. -glares at Hideki-**

**Hideki: Fine... -drops katana-**

**HTh: OOOOOOOOOH! YOU DROPPED THE SOAP!**

**Hideki: -glares at HTh- What is wrong with you...**

**HTh: Oh nothing...**

**Andr: -teleports into HTh's face- Boo.**

**HTh: -faints-**

**Andr: Five Night's At Minecraft. Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it, why do you want to-**

**Hideki: Please don't violate copyright Andr...Please don't...**

**Andr: Okay... -looks on ground ashamed-**

**Hideki: -pats her back gently-**


	9. Hideki's Other Forms

**HTh: Introducing a few new OC's. Wahahahahaha!**

**Vanesse - ProjectReMix  
Shiro - ME!~**

**HTh: About it. Fun forms Hideki has activates NOW!~**

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

Ah...I'm so tired...I wake up blurry eyed and goes down to the kitchen to cook some pancakes and bacon for everybody. My eyes are cleared and are not blurry until I feel the barrel of a shotgun rested against my head and a knife at my neck.

"Uh...Let me guess...Assassin sent to kill me?" I said clearly tired. I had plenty of assassins come here to kill me just for the $500,000,000 reward they get.

"Nope! I'm your sister! Remember?" she asked. I sighed.

"Shiro I guess?" I asked. I felt the knife and the barrel of the shotgun removed from my head.

"Yup! I'm home brother!" She said cheerfully and hugged me tight.

"AH! Damn it Shiro! One minute you try to kill me! The other you don't!" I yelled frustrated.

That particullarly woke up the whole house and I heard a stampede of footsteps going down the stairs with a bunch of weapons.

"Uh...guys its fine!" I yelped knowing what they did to assassins. Shiro just stood there confidently.

"You okay Hideki?" Yaebi asked. I sighed tiredly. They sure acted like parents...

"Yeah...listen you wouldn't want to take my sister on. Both me and her graduated Assassination Academy so don't try!" I said slightly worried for them.

"My brother passed because of his other forms. Me, I passed for the way I lured in my prey and attack." Shiro said smiling cutely.

I sighed patting her head.

"Brother! Have you shown them your forms?" Shiro asked. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna do it now." I said.

I muttered under my breath,"May darkness prevail, I summon thee, Chaos Realm!"

I yelled the last part while taking a crystal blue herb and a corrupted purple herb. Shiro looked at me confused but I smiled at her.

"Here is Blue. He is a more friendly version of me but brutal in battle." I said popping the crystal blue herb in my mouth.

A blue crystal formed around me and consumed me and everything went black.

_**Blue's POV**_

"Whooo! Been a long time you haven't had me out Hideki!" I yelled stretching out. I saw a bunch of people in front of me in the Chaos Realm with only one person I know.

"Shiro?" I asked confused. She nodded.

"Yup...show them what you can do brother." Shiro said. I smiled gratefully.

I was a wolf, a crystal wolf made entirely of crystals. I had blue anime hair and some crystal wings. I had a katana and a sword pack on my back.

"Crystal Raig!" I yelled as a bunch of blue crystal appeared in front of me and exploded into shatters. I caused some cuts on me slightly but didn't hurt.

I muttered,"Crystal Formation..." as some blue crystals appeared around me.

"Crystal Penetration!" I yelled as some crystals broke and shot them forward to a corrupted wolf. They just stood there bored out of their minds.

I sighed and muttered one last thing before I vanished.

"Crystal Destruction..." I said as the crystals around me broke and caused me to blow up.

**_Hideki's POV_**

I coughed horribly and looked at my body.

"Oh boy...let me guess...he used Crystal Destruction?" I muttered but they nodded.

"Well...I have two wolf forms and two human forms. I save the human form...for last." I said winking at them.

"Shiro. You might have to contain this one." I said. She nodded in response as she took out a katana and a shotgun.

The others stood back wide eyed. If Shiro was like this then this might be dangerous.

"I introduce Chaos Lord. Ruler of the Chaos Realm." I said as I popped a purple corrupted herb in my mouth.

_**Chaos Lord's POV**_

I am insane. I need blood...NOW!

**_Shiro's POV_**

Oh god...he hasn't been in this form in ages...I could tell Hideki hasn't been feeding him much...and hasn't eaten much himself.

He was a wolf, tainted and covered in purple eyes. Tentacles with eyes on him. He had tentacles that stretched out looking like wings but still, he could fly with them.

He had purple matted fur with a scythe slung on his back. I brought the shotgun aiming at his head but he said something.

"Tentacle Wrap." He muttered as tentacles bound itself to my feet. I took my katana and sliced through them. I looked at the others for they had been wrapped in tentacles.

"Corrupt." He said as the tentacles began to glow purple.

The tentacles fell away leaving the crew basically almost dead and partially corrupted. I glared at him and fired my shotgun. With the bullets I charged with my katana.

He took out his scythe and muttered something in japenese in my ear.

"Yoku nemuru... (Sleep well...)" he said as he swung his scythe.

I replied fierce,"Kesshite watashi wa yoku suimin o tsumorida n! (Never am I gonna sleep well!)"

We clashed scythe against katana as I brung up the shotgun.

"Neru... (Go to sleep...)" I said in a demonic tone as I pulled the trigger.

**_Hideki's POV_**

I got up clutching my side. I felt a huge impact in it but when I saw Shiro's shotgun I knew what happened.

"Enter...my home." I said as the landscape around us shimmered.

I got everybody healed and uncorrupted. I heard a knock on the door and went over.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" The girl shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelped.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to say, I'm Vanesse. Anyways here is some dynamite lit." she said as she tossed it to me.

"WHAT!?" I yelled as I pinched the fuse. The fire went out but when I looked up she was gone.

I turned around to see her checking Jaden's arms, body and other body parts.

"You okay? You hear me?" She said smacking his face lightly.

"What did you do to my brother..." she asked, hair getting in her eye giving her the evil glint.

"Oh nothing much. Treated him to some pancakes and bacon. Why?" I said casually.

"Bacon...Did you say Bacon? -**censored**\- you." she said glaring at me.

"What...you don't like bacon?" I asked.

She glared at me and replied,"Like them...I love them!"

"Then why did you curse?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"KAWAII!" she squealed but I glared at her.

"I just came to inform you that the bullies are targeting your house tonight." she replied casually. I sighed looking at them.

I walked out to the front just in time to see a wave of bullies come this way.

Tears poured down my cheeks as I said,"Why can't I have a normal day?!"

They kept advancing and I felt everyone watching me through the window.

I sighed and smiled,"Bloody Grey...time to do the job."

I bit my forearm skin and ripped up half of its skin.

"BLOODY GREY I COMMAND THY! DO THY BIDDING OF THEE!" I yelled blacking out.

_**Bloody Grey's POV**_

"Ah...about time Hideki sent me out...but he is controlling my body...no matters." I said.

My description? I have red hair with blood dripping from it. I wear a pure white shirt and white pants. I smiled sweetly at them.

They all flinched as I smiled.

"Are you ready for a fun bloody time?" I asked devilish.

I bit on my arm and ripped up part of my skin to get some blood.

"**Summon: Blood Scythe**!" I yelled as my blood went into my hand and went into a formation of a scythe.

"We are so screwed." I heard one of the bullies said as the scythe took shape and solidified.

I swung it at there heads but as it hit there head it cut it off. Blood was spraying everywhere. I smiled slightly.

"**Summon: Blood Golem**" I said casually as all the blood I got formed into a golem. The golem went around stomping on them, causing panics in their ranks.

Shiro walked up to me and tapped me gently.

I sighed and bit on my hand and ripped a tiny bit of skin as I turned back into Hideki.

**_Hideki's POV_**

"Well...that was fun...besides, its night time and it is SATURDAY." I said calm.

"I take sleeping with my brother!" Shiro shouted out.

I facepalmed but I slept in the attic and gave Shiro my sleeping bag. I slept ON THE FLOOR.

We did our usually things, I made cake and yay! Food. Okay and we fell asleep!~

* * *

**BG: Hi...HTh was too lazy to type my name so, have a nice bloody time would ya?**

**HTh: Be quiet Bloody Grey. That is enough.**

**BG: Bye!~ See ya later as I kill HTh...**

**Shiro: Don't bro.**


	10. Assassin vs The Gang

**HTh: #Doubledigits! HURRAH! Been watching too much anime! -nosebleeds- Fell on my face but who cares! Writing this makes me HAPPY!**

**Hideki: Ha. GAAYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Andr: Bad...not nice.**

**Leon: Hehehe... -grips bo staff and smashes onto HTh's skull-**

**Hideki: Yowch...that must hurt...**

**Leon: Not as much as this... -splits the bo staff apart to reveal a knife in it-**

**Hideki: -looks at Leon blankly-**

* * *

**_Leon's POV_**

Muehehehehehe...okay so I have this bo staff right? I smacked it against a bullies skull and he collasped. I put a little...twist inside the bo staff. Instead of it being completely wood, it would contain a knife in it. Hideki knows about this since he taught me about hidden weapons. Ho ho ho...the bullies would get a nasty surprise when I swing it.

Also, I figured out what Hideki meant by the bullies trying to be assassins and kill him for the reward. He allowed us for a bit to try and kill him but the only that even got near him was Andr and Shiro. He went easy on all of us but not a scratch on us. He was still recovering but instead of him being Hideki, he was Blue. Exactly.

It definitly shows that his original form is still healing. Though the funny thing is that he was cooking something different. Omelette. It was weird but he slipped a special something in each of them. Lucky it was food but for Shiro, he slipped a lemon in there. Funny right? Unluckily Shiro found out and stuffed it into his mouth.

"MPH!" Blue said muffled and spit it out.

"SHIRO REALLY?!" Blue yelled as she nodded her head calmly and ate her omelette. He sighed facepalming himself.

"Hey...why do you try and put lemons in there? Isn't that too noticable?" I asked but her shook his head.

"No. Shiro put two lemons in my mouth including one lemon jawbreaker. I HATE LEMONS!" Blue yelled.

Blue slowly went back to Hideki. Sadly he tasted the lemon in his mouth and went into the bathroom to puke. Andr was looking at him confused. X was just sprawled on the floor playing video games. Skellen was reading a book next to X. Funny how they get along so well. The rest of us were doing random things.

The doorbell rang and Hideki went over calmly with a tennis racket in his hand. He opened the door to get almost stabbed in the heart by a random assassin.

"REALLY!?" He yelled. "WHAT IS WITH YOU ASSASSIN'S?! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIGHT DAY AND NIGHT WITH NO SLEEP! CAN I GET A BRE-" He got cut off.

I looked at him to find that a blade was poking through his chest and she was bitting at his neck. I glared at her as the rest of us took some weapons Hideki had lying around. Yes the cops don't go into his house. Funny again right? Andr and Shiro went into different places with their rifles.

Shiro was hanging from the ceiling like spider man with Mindy. Andr teleported onto the roof watching the assassin's every movement. That was when everything went crazy. The assassin lunged at me with her blade withdrawn but Shiro landed next to her and put the rifle into her stomach.

The assassin smiled deviously and she fired a web hanging them on the ceiling.

"Hehehe...you will soon see why I came here..." the assassin creepily said.

Andr was frightened and the webs didn't allow her to teleport. Mindy was on the ground beaten up. She couldn't get up. I still had my bo staff in my hand. I swung my bo staff into the assassin's direction as the concealed knife went flying at her. She parried it away. She glared at me and I shut my eyes for the worst.

The assassin brung Hideki in but he was struggling. I guess he was Chaos Lord trying to break free. He didn't have much options for he was stuck. Bloody Grey wasn't an option as well for he had to bite on his forearm. He was slightly paralyzed but still trying to break free.

The assassin knelt down and bit his neck once more and he wasn't moving anymore. She started zipping down his pants but he glared straight at her.

"YOU PERVERT!" He yelled trying to kick but couldn't.

"You and me are gonna have f-" she was cut off by a tentacle muffling her and squeezing the life out of her.

She grimaced as she cut the tentacle. She had enough time to get a shotgun out and fire at his arm. The tentacle stopped squeezing her. Hideki's eyes were wide but he smiled demonically.

"Yeah...you and me are gonna dance." He said demonically and he slowly started to move again. Cupa was right behind the assassin as she stuck a sticky piece of dynomite on her back. She snickered as she stepped away.

It exploded and the battle begun but it sent the assassin flying to Hideki. His eyes widened and punted her back.

"Hehehe..." he said evily as he took out a corrupted dagger, preparing to sever her head off when she blurted out.

"OKAY! I SURRENDER!" she yelled out. Chaos Lord frowned but put away the dagger.

"Fine..." he said silently as he gave her his hand and pulled her up. He freed us of our bonds.

"Okay. First off. Why are you here? Is there a reason you are trying to assassinate us all?" I asked.

"Yes...It's because Herobrine commanded us to with a mysterious person whom I don't know." she muttered. "By the way. I'm Cassidy. Nice to meet you."

"Huh...you are weird. And awkward. Also. I wanna know something. What are you?" I asked confused.

"I'm a cave spider. Anymore stupid ques-" Cassidy stopped midway as she smelled the air.

"Wait a minute...I smell cupcakes..." she said still sniffing the air. I sighed.

"Hideki is backing some right now." I said.

"It contains lemons and other things." she said.

I frowned confused but when Hideki came, the cupcakes frosting where slightly orange and yellowish.

"Pick a cupcake. Any cupcake." he said smiling.

I picked an orange cupcake at the corner and bit into it.

"Yum...what did you put in this one..." I asked.

"Lemons and marshmallows." he said quiet.

I frowned extra hard but then Cupa hugged me from behind. I widened my eyes and looked at Jaden. He seemed like he wanted to kill me. X picked a cupcake, ate it, and went back to playing games. Just then Andr teleported right next to Hideki and hugged him slightly.

"GAH!" He yelled backing away and falling down. Shiro then bombarded him with a hug.

"NYAAA!" He yelled. I snickered silently.

"The love triangle. Such a beautiful thing." I said as Hideki was being chased by Shiro and Andr.

"NYA! STAPS!" He yelled. All of us started laughing. X just looked up and leaned onto Skellen's shoulder. Skellen blushed furiously. Corvus was leaning against the wall in the corner in the shadow.

"NYA! STOP CHASING ME!" He yelled louder. They stopped automatically and he sighed relieved. The jumped onto him. The rest of us piled on top off him.

"C-c-can't...breathe..." he stuttered. We all got off of him but Corvus still remained in the corner with Mindy this time around. We spent the rest of the day hanging out with each other. Soon enough we fell asleep sprawled on the floor. I saw was Shiro and Andr cuddling against Hideki. I somewhat remember.

All the couples were cuddling against each other without Corvus and Mindy. They slept seperate. Then everything went black. Pitch black.

**_Hideki's POV_**

I sprung up silently and went into the basement. I smiled slightly as I took out a major smoke bomb and tossed it down there. If they were to live in my basement, they would have to pay the price.

* * *

**HTh: Sorry this came out a bit, tiny bit late. Not. It was majorly late.**

**Hideki: Shush. And don't add my final form. I look weird because I am an angel with a shotg-**

**HTh: Don't spoil it for the readers.**

**Leon: -smacks HTh and stabs him- You shall not pick on my friend.**

**Hideki: Thanks Leon**

**Leon: No problem buddy.**


	11. Kidnapping

**HTh: So tired, barely can talk, friends wrote one to many lemons...AGH! NO LEMON! LEMON BAD!**

**Hideki: True that...**

**HTh: BE QUIET! -cries-**

* * *

_**Jaden's POV**_

My turn to tell my perspective! Okay so as you may know, Hideki uses blades and firearms but knows fighting without weapon so me and Leon are different than him. First of all, he has these weird forms. I has 4 different forms but I feel he is hiding one more... I don't know what it is...

Okay, anyways now Leon and I live at Hideki's house because he allowed us to and didn't have us pay rent. We had carrots today. Yes, plain CARROTS. No oil, no nothing. I just looked at it and frowned.

"Used to eating sweets and oils? Well, deal with it..." Hideki said munching on a carrot. I grumbled and took one and ate it. Hideki went out for no apperant reason and he disappeared. Yes, he had Andr with him. Where were they going?

**_Hideki's POV_**

"Don't consider this as a date Andr." I said.

"I-I am so not!" Andr said blushing.

"I could tell you are lying..." I said with a sly grin.

"B-be quiet!" she said blushing furiously.

I smiled and patted her head gently. Her face grew even more red.

"Ah...it has turned tomato red now..." I said smiling.

Andr looked away and hid her face in her turtle neck sweater.

"Okay...where to first?" I asked.

"...Resteraunt?" Andr asked.

"Ummm...Later maybe?" I said nervously.

As we were talking I felt someone watching us.

"Hmmm..." I turned to the corner to find nobody there. Then I heard a stiffle.

I turned around to find Andr held by a person with a gun at her head. I glared at them and prepared to kick but I felt a dart shot into my arm.

_Sedative dart!_ I thought before I fell onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

I woke up slowly and found myself strained onto a metal platform, arms locked into place with Andr just in front of me.

"Ah...you awake..." said the speaker.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"Ah...brutal punishment..." said the speaker but when it said that 2 people came in. One girl and one boy.

"Uh...what kind?" I asked but it didn't respond.

They started undressing us.

My eyes widened.

"No...No...NO!" I said.

The girl came over to my ear and said,"Relax...and enjoy it..."

"NO!" I yelled.

They prepared but I glared at them and closed my eyes.

* * *

**_In Hideki's Head_**

"Hey...Anybody can help out?" I said.

"I can't...you have to bite your forearm..." Bloody Grey said dismayed.

"Me neither. Both me and Blue can't...you need that herb!" Chaos Lord said.

"I...will do it then..." said somebody.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I will do it..." said a person stepping out of the shadows.

"Uh...weird but okay?" I said.

"It's fine...my name is Gantel. I know it is really weird but still I'm going out." Gantel said spreading angel wings.

* * *

_**Gantel's POV**_

I shuddered but I started glowing slightly.

"You...are gonna pay..." I said.

"Help...I don't wanna lose my virginity now!" Andr said with tears streaming down her cheek.

I glared at them and smiled lightly as angel wings sprouted out of my back. My clothes were back except I had white shirt and white pants. I had a shotgun in my hand. (Hehehe...)

"I'm an angel with a shotgun..." I said as I fired at the man.

"Wait...song reference?" the woman said.

"Yup..." I said as I fired the shotgun.

I freed Andr and she jumped on me crying.

"I'm so scared...I'M SCARED!" she said crying.

I was slightly blushing because she was naked. I sighed and hugged her back.

"I know you are...but at least put on some clothes Andr..." I said face now extremely red.

"Oops..." Andr said face extremely red as she looked away.

She put on her clothes and tried to get out. Unluckily there were guards.

Good news, I shot the guards dead. Bad news, they pulled the alarm.

"CMON! RUN!" I yelled at Andr as I held them back with the shotgun.

"Damn it...no more bullets..." I muttered. I threw the shotgun at them along with a grenade

**_Hideki's POV_**

_Thanks Gantel..._ I thought.

_Your welcome..._ Gantel said.

I whipped out two daggers and smiled at Andr.

"Run...now. I will cover your retreat." I said encouraging.

Andr now had tears in her eyes.

"But..." Andr said.

"But there is an army heading over. Go." I said smiling.

Andr was now crying. But before she ran off she kissed me gently on the cheek. I touched the cheek gently and smiled.

"For the gang." I said smiling. I threw a dagger at a person. It went thwap into their head.

"For my mom and dad." I said again as I sliced a person.

"And most of all...FOR MY FRIENDS!" I yelled as I went into the crowd slicing them all down.

I took out a shotgun and said silently,"I'm an angel with a shotgun...I know what I'm fighting for..."

I went into the crowd smashing the butt of the shotgun into their heads and firing some rounds into their heads.

"Boom. Headshot." I said silently.

"M-m-monster kill..." I said smiling.

Just then I heard a gun shot and felt a bullet go into my chest, blood spurting from my chest.

**_Andr's POV_**

I got out finally panting. I felt tears streaming down my cheek. I wondered if Hideki was okay.

Just then I snapped and started crying full on. I teleported home and told the gang. By the time I was done, I had tears streaming down my cheeks and couldn't hold back my tears.

Corvus came up and hesitated but hugged her. The rest of them hugged me. We got some guns and we prepared to raid it once more.

* * *

**HTh: Wow...I nearly cried...don't know why. I really don't know what I was writing but I am sure it was pretty sad... Is Hideki dead? Will they prevail on their raid? What will happen next? Find out next chapter! Evil cliff hanger...hehehe...**


	12. House Club And Two New People

**HTh: -sigh- I can't believe I am doing this but I am...reusing my old documents and using them for the chapters. Exactly. So it will be pretty hard for me to keep up but bear with me...please! 90 days before I can't post chapters. Please...bear with me!**

**Hideki: In 90 days we might be forgotten...right HTh?**

**HTh: -nods- We will be forgotten but...at least they enjoy this. Keep reading...**

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

I felt the impact of the bullet against my chest as I fell to the ground. I felt a light foot on my stomach as the person said. I peeked down the hallway to see the same thing except clones of the rest of the gang...what is going on?!

"Hehehe...killed you...you clone..." my so called 'clone' said.

One thing is for sure...playing dead works well. I didn't look at my clone yet but still. I was slack on my dagger and my clone did the unthinkable. He pulled down my pants...

**_Andr's POV_**

Wahhhhh...where was the building? I held onto their shoulders as we teleported their. Yes, we linked hands and all to teleport. We rushed down the stair with the guns to find Hideki and...another Hideki?!

"W-w-what's going on?!" I said shuddering at the sight.

I glanced at Hideki's hand and smiled slowly. _He's playing dead..._ I thought as I saw his hand clench against the knife in his palm. His eyes flickered open and stabbed his clone in the side. The clone of him glared at him and immediatly bit down on it's forearm.

_No...don't tell me..._ I thought as I saw the Hideki change. Yes. His eyes were hollow with blood trickling down his cheeks with pitch black hair and white clothing. The EXACT opposite of Hideki. He had white shoes.

Hideki bit down on his own forearm as well.

"**Bloody Dagger!**" His clone yelled and charged at Hideki.

"**...Blood Scythe.**" Hideki said calmly and swung it at his head. Just then the clone teleported.

"Eh?" Hideki question and nearly got stabbed.

"Watch what you are doing..." Hideki taunted as the clone furiously tried to swipe at him.

Just then a clone of me, yes me, attacked Hideki. Smacked Hideki onto the floor and sat on him.

Hideki's eyes widened and kicked her off.

"Pervert!" Hideki yelled as he kicked them both in the...yeah.

Hideki applied all his weight onto stepping on his clone.

"No babies for you." He said under grit teeth.

He stomped on the clone of me in the stomach.

"No babies for you either." he muttered smiling.

"**Blood Katana**" Hideki said with a red aura around him and with fire in his eyes.

"I wanna be the killer..." he said as he stabbed his clone in the head.

Then Leon and Jaden smiled slightly and elbowed the clone of me. Leon smashed his bo staff on the clones head while Jaden punched her repeatively in the stomach.

"Dang...killing the clone's girlfriend...perfect situation..." Leon said smiling.

"Meh...it's fine...the imposters..." Jaden said.

Just then Leon's and Jaden's clone came and roundhouse kicked Hideki in the head.

Hideki went smashed into the wall and got a fist to the face my the clone of Jaden.

"I'm gonna..." the clone said smiling leaning toward his ear.

"Rape...you..." he whispered as my eyes widened.

**_Hideki's POV_**

"AHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" I said kicked him in the groin.

"DIE DIE DIE!" I yelled as I stabbed him in the stomach.

"**Blood Dual Katana!**" I shouted and stabbed them both into the clones head.

"You don't...touch me." I said muttering under my breath. I looked up to find Leon and Jaden fighting against the clone of Leon's. I charged in as well and sent the clone flying into the wall.

Leon and Jaden smiled and hit the clone's 'happy place' and the clone disappeared.

I frowned but the rest of the clones disappeared as well.

"Uh...okay..." I said as I planted some C4 on the wall.

"Guys get out." I said to the group smiling with the denotator in my hand.

We ran out and I smiled deviously and pushed the button.

I changed back to myself at the same time and the building exploded.

"Wahahahaha! They are DEAD. Not big soup rice..." I said smiling.

"You mean...surprise?" Jaden corrected.

"No...soup rice!" I said smiling silly.

A piece of paper flew above me as I grabbed for it. I read it.

_**You're Invited  
Meet at my house of Unknown Street 389 Avenue.  
Location: In My Home  
Time: Now**_

"Ummm..." I said silently as I showed it to the gang. Andr teleported us there to find that there was a disco ball on the ceiling.

There was a...

"Oh my god..." I said silently as I took out a heated blade with a sharp blade as I headed to the pole.

I sliced up the pole and glared and the note on it.

**_Built to strip.  
For the girls._**

"Inappropriate as hell..." I said.

"Umm...Not trying to say this but whose house is this?" Jaden asked slightly weirded out as the gang stepped into the room. Just then metal doors slammed down onto the entrance and window.

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

Just then a speaker said.

"You are stay to stay the night here or die trying to get out. You will be let out in the morning." it said.

I looked around for and exit but sighed in defeat.

"Well...whose hungry?" I asked but I saw Mindy started drinking beer.

"Uh.. -hic- you wanna -hic- have -hic- it?" she asked, her face red at Corvus.

Corvus glared at her and pushed her away.

Just then the girls started drinking.

"Umm...guys stop drinking! DAMN IT! GUYS!" I yelled but it was no use. They were all drunk.

"Ugh..." I said as I went to the bed and slept.

I sniffed at the bed to find it smelled weird.

I stepped off the bed silently and got cornered by Andr.

"Hey Hideki -hic- you wanna have it...? -hic-" Andr said face red.

"Heck no! I'm not taking advantage!" I yelled at her.

"Cmon... -hic- it will be -hic- fun!" Andr said making drunk hand movements.

"No it won't! I yelled.

I smiled devilishly and took out a heated blade.

I sawed open the door and looked back at the havoc.

I looked at Leon, Cupa, and Jaden losing their virginity and frowned. I sighed silently and jumped out. I walked home alone.

I went to the couch and watched some television.

Just then I heard a knock on the door.

I peeked outside to find Chocolat and Death tackling me to the ground.

"W-why are you guys here?" I said stuttering.

"Well...we had this tiny GPS tag on your hoodie and stuff..." Death said calmly.

"STALKER!" I said, my face extremely red.

"Well...we also missed your sundae that you always made...it was so sweet!" Chocolat said smiling cutely.

I sighed and frowned.

"Let me up and I will make it." I said.

Death and Chocolat helped me up and Chocolat headed to the fridge and took bread, chocolate, and all others sweets out of my fridge.

"Thank you for the food!" Chocolat said between bites.

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

_It's kinda funny how skinny she is..._ I thought lying on the ground stretching.

* * *

**_Meanwhile Back At The House_**

* * *

**_Andr's POV_**

Ugh...my eyes hurt so much...I wanna throw up... I looked up to find myself in bed and my clothes scattered everywhere.

_Oh no...no...no!_ I thought and looked at myself.

There was white liquid seeping out. (**HTh: Yes...had my sister write that and poor me has to read it so you guys don't get the wrong idea about me...**)

_NO!_ I shouted in my mind and found two random boys around me sleeping peacefully.

I wore my clothes and teleported back to Hideki's home.

Hideki took one look at me and looked away silently.

"W-w-what?" I asked worried.

"...Your clothes...have white-" he said and looked on the ground silently.

_Oh no...I look like..._ I thought and cried curled up on the ground.

"Whats going o- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Death yelled.

"What happened Dea- Oh my god..." Chocolat said putting a hand over her mouth and popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Look. I can explain..." Hideki said silently.

"We went to the party...I didn't get drunk but...the rest of the gang got drunk...I left the window I opened open. I didn't know-" He started but I kicked him in the face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY!?" I yelled at him, kicking him in the face in pure rage.

Blood was seeping out onto the carpet, blood coming out of Hideki's mouth.

"Hahaha...So you really was treating me like a toy...right?" Hideki laughed dryly.

"I...no...NO!" I said as pain shot down my body.

"Hehehe...now I know how it feels like to get turned down...Hahaha..." Hideki said, hair covering his eyes.

"HehehehahahahHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Hideki continued to laugh insane.

"I knew I was a toy...why did I continue to care for you huh?" Hideki said insanely,"Why did I?"

"Hideki...I didn't mean to..." I said reaching out but he smacked my hand away.

"Stay away from me you little slut..." Hideki muttered and headed upstairs.

"But..." I said trying to follow but Death and Chocolat stopped me.

"You can't...calm him down..." Death said silently.

"He...lost it...he has lost it..." Chocolat said sadly.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked frightened.

"He...has lost his stash!" Chocolat shouted smiling.

"Wait...what stash?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"His candy stash because of me!~" Chocolat said.

"That was why he was angry?" I asked silently.

"YUP!" Chocolat while Death laughed.

"So...he was talking to himself?" I asked.

"YUP!" Chocolat and Death said in sync.

I started laughing.

We fell asleep on the queen-sized bed with Hideki.

* * *

**HTh: Never have lemon...ooh. Duh duh duh duh duh duh! XDD Wahahaha! NEVER HAVE LEMON!**

**Gantel: I'm an angel in a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...Get out your guns, battles begu-**

**HTh: Don't violate copyright Gantel!**

**Gantel: Fine...**


	13. Andr Is Weird

**HTh: -sigh- Finally could post it...with different documents...HOORAY ME! XD A...slight lemon here and there and how do I put this...my sister is writing this... P.S She is INSANE! But really! I will have my sister do the lemons! I won't be watching _it_. And yeah.**

**Chocolat: Do I get more chocolate?**

**HTh: -sighs and passes her my bag of chocolate-**

**Chocolat: Thank you onii-chan!**

**HTh: W-w-what?! o.o'**

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

I groaned as I got up. My head was light-headed and all. My head was burning up.

I sat up to find Death, Andr, and Chocolat sleeping curled up next to me.

"Ugh...what time is it...it feels weird..." I said muttering still sleeping reaching out.

"Huh?" I questioned and looked at what I was holding and my face turned extremely red.

"Uh..." I said nervously as I removed my hand.

I went downstairs stumbling all over the place.

I had three injures.

1) Head smashed against wall

2) Wasn't looking and smashed into the wall again

3) Burned myself trying to make breakfast

Yup...what a way to start the day! I at least gave up and made some sushi instead. Well...it disappeared in a minute when Chocolat woke up and ate them all. I sighed.

Chocolat and I made some sushi and of course I cut myself with a knife. When we were done I started playing the knife game.

List of Injuries:

5) Knife in the middle of the palm

6) Slash on the index finger

7) Stabbed in the middle of the pinky

8) Multiple stabs on the thumb

Yup. Dumbest idea EVER! Just then Andr came down.

"Ohayo!" I said cheerfully as my hand bled out.

Andr just nodded and sat down to eat. I raised an eyebrow but I didn't mind.

"DEATH! WAKE UP!" I yelled uypstairs.

"I'm coming..." Death said muttering.

Death came down and sat to eat.

"Hold on...Hideki...?" Andr asked while I prepared to leave.

"Hm?" I asked.

"This may seem to sudden...but...who do you like...?" Andr asked blushing slightly.

"Uh...I'm not really sure...I have this person who always steals whoever I like...So...I choose not to get to attached to the girls..." I said slightly frowning.

"I usually am dead before I tell the girl my feelings but who cares right?" I said cheerfully smiling.

"Oh..." Andr said sad.

"Don't worry...I still care for everyone..." I said patting her head.

I headed out to the grocery store not feeling good but I didn't care.

I bought some pudding and headed home.

* * *

**_Blazette's POV_**

Dang it...those boys did it to the wrong girl! It was suppose to be Cupa! Not Andr! I sighed and got up.

I was curled up next to Jaden with white liquid it my...yeah.

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

"Hmmmm...?" Jaden got up to find his... in Blazette.

Leon got up and stretched to find he was naked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Leon yelled out.

"I SO DIDN'T DO IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WON'T!" Leon yelled.

"...Nature's way of saying hello to us right...?" I said muttering.

We got up and got dressed to find that the others were stirring awake.

They got dressed and we walked home. On the way home, me and Cupa were fighting.

"Who got drunk first huh?" I yelled at Cupa.

"YOU DID!" Cupa yelled back.

"Guys...stop!" Jaden yelled but we continued.

"You don't know anything Cupa. You don't even go to school!" I yelled.

"Well...I DO GO TO SCHOOL! UNLIKE YOU WHO BURNS DOWN HOUSES FOR A LIVING!" Cupa yelled back.

"YOU ALMOST BURNED HIDEKI'S HOUSE DOWN! THE PERSON WHO OFFERED YOU SHELTER!" Cupa yelled.

Yowch...that hurt my feelings. Just then Corvus stepped up.

"What...is with you people...fighting over what happened...it's our fault we got drunk!" Corvus yelled at both of us.

We were quiet all the way back to the house. We found two new people in there.

"Hi! I'm Chocolat! And this is Death!" Chocolat said.

"Where is Hideki?" I asked.

"Out somewhere..." Death muttered.

"Somewhere out there!" Chocolat replied.

"I find he is in an alley...a dead end most of all..." Shiro piped up.

"Wait...how do you know this?" I asked suspicious.

"I slipped a tiny GPS tag onto his hoodie." Shiro said.

"Well...your a stalker." I said smiling.

"Let's just get him..." Shiro said rolling her eyes.

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

I was stumbling around. I wasn't drunk or anything but I was dizzy. I fell on the ground face first.

"Ugh..." I groaned and felt a foot on my back.

"Look what we have here..." I heard a female voice say.

"Can we do it to him? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSEEE?!" another said pleading.

"No...we wait for him to wake up then do it to him." the female voice said again.

_Not to me you will..._ I thought and pretended to move my arm sleeping and bit on my forearm.

**_Bloody Grey_**

Ahh...okay first I saw some girls. Yes, anime style. One had green hair and electric blue eyes while the other one had pitch black hair and puke green eyes.

I jumped to my feet.

"**Blood Gauntlets!**" I yelled as blood covered my arms and feet and hardened to hand my arms covered in red and my shoes replaced with solid blood.

"Crud he is awake..." the green haired one said taking out a dagger.

"Let's take him out and have him for breakfast..." the pitch black one said as wings sprouted out from their backs.

"Succubus...should have known!" I yelled.

"Yes...that's right..." the green one said,"We are succubus..."

"**# !$** YOU!" I yelled and smashed the green one in the face and my head started going dizzy.

"Ah yes...that sickness is not gonna help you but is gonna help us..." the pitch black one said smiling demonically.

"**Nights Fury!**" I yelled as a blade appeared in my hand and swung in at their heads to find I missed.

"Huh?" I said as I got smashed into the wall.

"Owwwwwww..." I said muttering.

_Gantel...help here?_ I thought.

**_Gantel's POV_**

"Great...succubus...funny if you ask me..." I said smiling as the shotgun appeared in my hand.

I fired two times and they tried to bite me.

"Whoop...can't touch this." I taunted.

"Stand still would you?" the pitch black one asked kindly.

"Sure thing...once I kill you..." I muttered as pain shot up my head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I yelled in pain.

"THAT IS IT! SHOTGUN UPGRADE!" I yelled and the bullets changed and the look changed.

I fired and it went honing on them.

"DIE!" I yelled firing twenty rounds and both of them fell onto the ground filled with bullets.

"Wait...before...we...die...would...you...care...to...say...hello...to...Hades...?" the green one said.

I nodded and they disappeared.

Pain shot in my head once more causing me to drop the shotgun and fall on the ground in a curled ball.

* * *

**_Andr's POV_**

I teleported there leaving the rest of the gang behind and went ran to Hideki's limp body. I tested his pulse and he seemed fine.

_CPR...they taught this at school...should I try it on him...?_ I thought and brought my mouth to his as my face turned extremely red.

I pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth. I did it numerous times and Hideki widened his eyes realizing what I was doing.

"NYA! WHAT ARE YOU- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hideki yelled out and went into a corner.

"Hm?" I asked crawling closer to him.

"St-st-stay away..." Hideki whimpered but I smiled softly.

"Its me...Andr...remember?" I asked softly.

"S-s-sister...?" Hideki said softly.

"No...your...friend." I said.

Hideki crawled towards me and brought me into a hug. I hesitated but hugged him back. One thing I know about Hideki.

He has baby skin. Yes, baby skin. His skin to the touch was smooth and soft.

I felt a hand on my head just to realize I was crying.

"Shush...shush...its okay...I didn't die or anything..." Hideki said patting my head and hugging me tighter.

I sniffled and hugged Hideki tighter.

"Agh...too...tight!" Hideki said getting strangled.

I loosened up and bit and we hugged till the gang arrived.

Hideki and I stopped hugging and got up.

My eyes were still bloodshot but Hideki was doing the best he could to comfort me. Just then Hideki fell onto the floor.

"Agh..." Hideki muttered as he writhed around a bit more.

Shiro looked at me and I knew what to do.

I poked Hideki gently and teleported us to his bed where I slept. I covered him in sheets and sheets of blankets and a towel on his head.

I went to the fridge to find nothing in it.

"Ugh...Chocolat ate them..." I said facepalming. I looked back at Hideki to find bags of groceries in his hands.

I peeked inside to find carrots, a pack of water bottles, chicken, and chocolate.

I chopped the carrots and let the water boil. I severed the chicken by the legs, wings, and cut the body in half.

The water boiled after words and I put in the chicken. The water tried to touch me but I moved my hand away before it could make contact.

I smelled the chicken and I dumped the carrots in. I sighed thinking, _This is the best I could do with THIS_.

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

I struggled to get out of bed and removed the sheets and the towel. I trudged downstairs to find Andr was finished with...soup? I looked at it.

I looked at the grocery bags.

"Um...you do know I had potatoes in the cabinet right?" I asked and Andr sighed defeated.

"I-I-Its alright Andr!" I said smiling as I put the soap back in.

I went and peeled the potatoes and chopped them into little strips of them. I put oil onto the pan and put each strip onto the pan.

"What are you making...?" Andr asked me but I shushed her with my finger.

"No comment." I said smiling mischeviously. Just then I smelled the french fries were done as I put them onto a plate.

"French...fries?" Andr asked confused. I nodded smiling.

Andr looked at me and popped a french fry into her mouth.

She turned and smiled at me.

I smiled back and rested my hand onto her head.

"Hey...Hideki...can I do something crazy?" she asked me and I frowned.

"Depends..." I frowned harder,"Why?"

"Because...I'm gonna do something crazy." Andr replied blushing full red.

"Umm..." I muttered as she stepped closer and closer to me.

I got myself into a corner and she leaned close to me.

"Kiss...me..." Andr said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled,"This is a nightmare...I just know it!"

"Does kissing me disgust you...?" Andr said leaning closer.

"No! You have this weird blank stare!" I yelled and she went to close to me.

"Kiss me...please?" Andr said leaning toward my lips.

"No...!" I yelled and rolled in between Andr's legs.

"CAN'T KISS THIS!" I yelled at Andr and locked myself into the attic. Andr teleported next to me.

"Boo." Andr said kissing me full on the lips passionately.

"MPH!" I yelled into her mouth but stiffled. She reached down but I knocked her hand away.

I struggled to get away from the lips locked.

"MPHHHHHH!" I yelled in her mouth.

She stopped to breath and I fell down gasping for breath.

She headed back towards me looking at me seductively and I kicked her in the face.

"Freaking KO" I yelled.

(HTh: No lemons for you!)

I headed off to bed and fell asleep and lockdowned the whole entire room.

I went to sleep...

* * *

**HTh: Done...Finally! NYA! TOOK LIKE 2-3 HOURS DESPITE MY FAST TYPING! NYAAAAA!**

**Hideki: TIME TO MURDER YOU! -chases after HTh-**

**Andr: Hey Hideki...wanna-**

**Hideki: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH! -runs away-**

**Andr: I was gonna say read...but fine... -sits down and reads-**

**HTh: The best misunderstanding ever...**


	14. Red Is Here!

**HTh: We are progressing really well happily...Sorry I haven't updated for a while so I will make it up. Gender switch all the characters!**

**Hideki: HEY!**

**Andr: But... -thinks: I might have the thing...-**

**HTh: I'm gonna pretend I never heard what I just heard. Also, Hideki already had a girl form with him. His SECOND sister. Yes, he has two. He gave half his body to his dying sister to keep her alive.**

**Andr: Awwww...he is so nice!**

**Hideki: Shush... -says blushing furiously-**

* * *

_**Red**_

I sighed and woke up to find I was a girl.

"Well...welcome back Red." Hideki said smiling in my head.

_Why thank you...also...thank you for saving me._ I thought.

"Your welcome sis." Hideki said as he walked to the shadows.

I rose from the bed rubbing my eyes. Right now I was wearing a red bracelet and it was technological. I had twin-tails but I love them.

I walked downstairs and went to fry some eggs. Just then a boy came down.

"Eh? Who are you and what have you done to Hideki?" the boy said looking at me up and down in my apron.

"Um...cooking? And who might you be in Hideki's house?" I said.

"He let me lived here..." the boy said.

"Oh...how nice of him!" I said cheerfully with a cute face. I visibly saw his blush but I didn't care.

"So...names Jaden. Jaden Gasai." Jaden said waving.

"Don't you have a crush on somebody already? Leave me alone." I said smiling sweetly.

I saw the expression on his face with the change of tone.

"H-h-how did you know?!" he said blushing hardcore now. I flipped the egg and walked up to him slamming my hands onto the table.

"Hideki told me all about you." I said sweetly.

"W-w-what?!" He yelled stepping backwards.

"Whats wrong with you...scared?" I said sweetly with hair in my eye. I stepped forward and he stepped backwards.

I laughed.

"You are so weird!" I said laughing more. I walked back to the kitchen to fry a few more eggs.

"So...why did Hideki send you here for?" he asked.

"For your information I'm his second sister. He nearly forgot me so he sent me here." I lied. It really wasn't the whole story...

"Oh...okay." Jaden said but that was when a girl came down.

"Oh...the girl that was sleeping with you Jaden?" I said mischeviously.

They both yelled at me,"N-NO!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. You both said it together and stuttered. I have a weird feeling about you two..." I said smiling mischeviously.

That was when we went silent and heard the bed squeaking.

"Um..." I said visibly blushing and hiding my face in between my hands.

"Jaden...go check on the bed...?" I said blushing hardcore right now. He ran up and went into a room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard him, then a smack.

_Yowch...that must hurt..._ I thought and ran upstairs to find clothes strewn all over the floor and a boy and girl naked.

"Leon...what are you doing to Cupa?!" Jaden yelled.

"Um...Uh..." Leon said blushing furiously with white liquid all over the bed and floor.

"By the looks of this you had quite a few goes..." I said eyeing the two. The girl was crying with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rape maybe..." I muttered as I reached toward my bracelet.

"Um...What are you doing random girl?" Leon said but ignored him. I touched the gem and the bracelet opened with a ca-chak.

I smiled sweetly at him as my armor started forming over my clothes until I was fully dressed.

"Okay...how about a go...a dead one." I said with fire in my eyes.

"Uh...Um...gotta go?" Leon said. I smacked him across the face and smashed him with a kick and sent him flying into the wall.

"Hm...that was the lightest kick and punch...how did that happen..." I said smiling sweetly. I poked him and he went flying a few feet into the ceiling corner.

That woke up the whole house. I saw Shiro amongst them.

"Sis!" I said and tackled Shiro into a hug.

Shiro just stood there paralyzed then she hugged.

"I missed you!~" I said crushing her in a hug as the armor disappeared.

"I...missed you too." Shiro said tiredly crushing me back.

"Who is this?" a boy said looking down at me.

"She is my sister, Red. She is more like...a child but she is really 11 like me." Shiro explained while messing up my twin tails.

"Nya..." I muttered and smacked her hands gently away from my twin tails.

I felt a person say this in their mind,_Kawaii!_.

I sat up and glared at the boy and he immediatly looked away.

_So it was you..._ I thought as I got up. I jumped down the floor and went back to the kitchen to fix up the eggs.

Leon came down and was limping.

"Don't come close to me." I said muttering with a skillet in hand. He stopped midway and grabbed a stick. About 5 feet. I looked at it and touched my bracelet.

Hideki told me a bit about this guy...he...uses a bo staff with a knife concealed inside.

"So...I made a new enemy I suppose." I muttered as the armor finished.

"Yup. Good luck." He said about to begin fighting, spinning it.

I smiled and said," I'm not fighting empty handed..." I brought my hands up to my barettes and took out a sword, a red one.

His eyes went wide but still swung it at me. The knife flew out but I knocked it out onto the side. He spun the bo staff and tried to smash it onto my head to be blocked.

"Hi...bye!" I said smiling as I jumped over him and smacked his side.

"DOE!" I yelled as I smacked it.

"THRUST!" I yelled as I smacked him with the butt of the sword.

I jumped and used him as a trampoline.

"GRAND BLAZER (Mini...)" I yelled as I smashed the butt of the sword onto his neck and his head as he went onto the carpet saliva streaming out.

"And the winner is...me!" I said smiling and I heard applause.

"Eh?" I said turning around to find them standing there.

"Um...I'm going out!" I said as I parkoured from the couch through the window.

I parkoured over some houses no joke. I used my fingers and found paintchips as my support but mostly jumping.

I jumped off the wall and back on quick so I didn't fall. Just then I heard a crack of a gun. I looked down to find some people down there.

"Look! Its a girl thinking she could fly!" One taunted but I grew angry.

"**GRAND BLAZER!**" I yelled as I jumped off bringing the sword onto them but as I did so rockets grew from the armor and boosted me down lightning speed and sliced them all in half.

They all turned to...dust?!

"Wait what...?! Didn't I get rid of them?!" I yelled at the sky.

I parkoured back to the house.

"Guys...these people...ARE INSANE!" I yelled.

"You mean the bullies?" Leon said calmly.

"?" I questioned.

"They are these people trying to kill us for no apperant reason..." Leon explained.

"Listen...they are NOT bullies! They are some other random thing! No joke! One slice from my blade and they turned to _DUST_." I said panicing.

"Wait what?!" Leon said eyes wide.

"Nope...not bullies." I said chewing on my fingernails as my armor went back to my clothes.

"Um...this is not a joke is it?" Leon said panicing slightly.

"NOT!" I yelled,"Hey...what does this button do...?" I said as I pressed a red button and the chair Leon was sitting in flew into the ceiling.

"Oh...again!" I yelled as I childishly pushed it again once he fell back down again.

I pressed it about 20 times and Jaden and Cupa sat back amused with sunglasses and iced tea.

"Hm...?" I said pressing two other red buttons sending both Jaden and Cupa into the ceiling.

"Hehehe..." I said as I pressed the buttons over and over again.

No one complained as the day started to end and we all fell fast asleep but didn't allow Jaden, Cupa, nor Leon to sleep.

I didn't fall asleep but watch them watching me not amused by my amusement.


	15. Hideki U HAX BRO?

**HTh: -yawns- Red stop-**

**Red: -presses button and sends HTh into the ceiling and into the clouds on his chair-**

**HTh: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

_**Red's POV**_

I woke up to rind Hideki sleeping next to me but what was worse was that I was curled against him... I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

I snuggled up tighter to him and sniffed him. Then his eyes flickered back to gray.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Hideki yelled loud enough to wake up the whole house.

"It was an accident!" I said cutely with puppy eyes.

He sighed and got up to find his shirt was off.

"Now...who did this?" he said glaring at me but I looked away blushing.

He put on a deep blue shirt and black pants and he went downstairs to cook.

I changed my clothes into a blood red shirt and jeans and went downstairs.

Hideki was frying eggs and bacon when I peeked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I said cutely but Hideki was unfazed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Red. I'm Anti-Love. A-N-T-I-DASH-L-O-V-E. Anti-love!" Hideki said glaring at me.

Just then the whole gang came down and stared at us.

"I-I-It's not what you think!" Hideki said blushing red turning away to continue cooking.

"Then what were you doing?" Andr said raising her hand.

"We were talking..." I said looking at her. As time went by in the afternoon we started playing games.

Hideki was stuck in between Shiro and Andr. _Lucky..._ I thought at Shiro and Andr.

Yaebi clapped his hands and said,"Okay! We are gonna play seven minutes in heaven!" Yaebi eyed me but I glared back making him jump back.

"Then truth or dare..." Hideki muttered continuing.

"And lastly the main event, Snowball fight!" X yelled out childishly and Skellen held him in her arms.

"Um..." I said,"How do we play seven minutes in heaven?"

"Um...so heres how to play...Hideki?" Yaebi said but he was already searching it up.

"So seven minutes in heaven is when a person asks a person a question. If the person can't answer they go into the closet together and..." Hideki paused blushing red.

"And what?" Yaebi said smiling.

"K-k-kiss..." Hideki muttered and threw down his laptop.

"Louder!~" Yaebi said.

"Kiss..." Hideki said in his normal voice blushing deep red.

"There we go and since I started this I start it." Yaebi said looking at me,"Do you like me?"

"No." I said glaring at him.

I looked at Hideki and smiled at him saying,"Why do you help the girls so much and often? Are you trying to get us all to like you then break up?"

"No...We ARE friends...right?" Hideki said looking around to find disappointed looks on our faces.

"Um...moving on!" Yaebi said.

Hideki just looked at Yaebi and said in a you-are-dead-if-you-don't-answer tone,"Why did you pick this game?"

"Um...uh..." Yaebi said twiddling his fingers.

"Answer...now." Hideki said eyes turning blood red.

"No comment?" Yaebi said smiling awkwardly.

"CLOSET TIME!" I shouted out smiling.

"Yaebi...in the closet...now..." Hideki said blushing furiously taking out his katana.

"Um...how about we skip the kissing part!" Yaebi said hiding behind the closet door.

"Yeah sure and get to killing..." Hideki said dead serious.

"Never mind Hideki!" I said holding him back.

"Fine..." Hideki said glaring at Yaebi.

"M-m-my turn!" Andr said looking at Hideki.

"Why do you friend-zone us so quickly?" Andr asked Hideki.

"And why are you GIRLS trying so HARD TO TRY AND MAKE ME KISS YOU?!" Hideki yelled outraged throwing down a smoke bomb.

"Um...for a fact...Hideki never lost his first kiss so..." I said smiling.

"Well..." Shiro said twiddling her thumbs.

"Um..." Andr said.

We didn't hear Hideki anymore because he was somewhere.

I felt some movement on top of the ceiling to find a syringe injected into my arm and I went to sleep...

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

I sighed and looked at them all on the ground.

"Finally..." I said pulling out some arrows and some knifes in my arm.

Blood was all around me but they were all sleeping soundly but I collapsed from blood loss.

* * *

_X's POV_

I yawned getting up to find the rest of us stirring and to see Hideki on the chair bleeding from his arms and legs.

I looked at him and the syringes around the room. I went over and tied him into a chair.

All of us slowly started waking up to find Hideki muffled and tied to a chair.

Hideki slowly stirred and he glanced at me first.

"Mph..." Hideki said glint out of eyes as angel wings started coming out of his back and a shotgun appeared in between his hands as he shot the straps to pieces.

He looked at Andr but I looked at her as well when I caught something shiny in her sleeve.

Hideki looked at her and shot the shiny thing to find it was a knife.

"What are you doing with the knife..." Hideki said glaring at Andr.

"Ummmm...I was...trying to free you!" Andr said smiling but it was phony.

"Eh..." Hideki said his eyes softening and went over to hug her.

"Well...truth or dare now!"Yaebi said corkscrewing his smile.

"Okay me first!" Red shouted raising her hand smiling.

"I dare Yaebi to kiss a random girl and it can't be me!" she shouted smiling.

Yaebi smiled and walked over to Shiro and kissed her on the lips.

Shiro stood there glaring at Yaebi and punched him in the face.

"You stole my first kiss!" Shiro shouted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"My turn...I dare Yaebi to kiss a random girl in this room either than Red and I!" Shiro shouted.

Yaebi just walked over to Andr and kissed her.

Andr glared at him and kicked him into the air and teleported around him and beated him up.

"I can't feel a thing..." Yaebi said smiling.

Hideki now had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Hideki took out a knife and walked up to him.

"You seem...un-nes-sa-sar-y." He said walking up creepily onto Yaebi and now Yaebi was scared.

"W-w-what is that knife made of?!" He yelped.

"Un-dead-carbon...enjoy..." Hideki said smiling as he sliced open Yaebi's guts.

"Huh...nothing in it...sadly..." Hideki smiling as the wounds healed quick.

"Uh huh...my turn..." I said.

"I dare Andr and Hideki to kiss!~" I said smiling.

Hideki just shrugged and did something behind his back and kissed Andr on the cheek.

"Wait...no fight...?!" I said.

"Nope...I'm just a hologram...the real me is behind you." the hologram said smiling.

"Boo." Hideki said making me jump and the hologram disappeared.

"Okay...outside we go! No more dares or truths!" Yaebi said.

* * *

**_Shiro's POV_**

Hideki really outdid himself making these paintball guns. They gave us white vests and I smiled as I saw Hideki, Andr, and Red on my team. We were team crimson blackish red.

"Huh...get out there and start sniping." Hideki said as the game began.

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**GO!**_

_**Click or / to type in chat.**_

_**"DAMN IT!" Hideki**_

_**"What?" Shiro**_

_**"Cornered...bum rushing np." Hideki**_

_**Yaebi was shot by Hideki.**_

_**"360 MLG no scope." Hideki**_

_**Skellen was stabbed by X.**_

_**"Sorry." X**_

_**Freddy was sniped by Hideki.**_

_**"Hey...what?!" Hideki**_

_**"Hi Hideki. Long time no see." Chica.**_

_**Andr was stabbed by Foxy.**_

_**"360 MLG kill spree!" Foxy**_

_**Shiro was sniped by Vixey.**_

_**"DEMOLITION!" Vixey**_

_**"Boo" Marionette.**_

_**X was sneak headshotted by Marionette.**_

_**"WHAT THE HECK!" X**_

_**Blazette was sniped by Hideki.**_

_**"Damn it..." Blazette.**_

_**Jaden was sniped by Leon.**_

_**"KO! WHAT YOU GET!" Leon**_

_**"Stfu..." Jaden**_

_**Leon was stabbed by Hideki.**_

_**"Damn it!" Leon**_

_**"360 MLG headstab XP" Hideki**_

_**Chica was stabbed by Hideki.**_

_**Foxy was headshotted by Hideki.**_

_**Vixey was stabbed by Hideki.**_

_**Freddy was headshotted by Hideki.**_

_**"M-m-m-m-monster kill!" Hideki**_

_**Freddy was 360 MLG no scoped by Hideki.**_

_**T. Freddy was blown up by Cupa.**_

_**"Hehehe...landmines OP!" Cupa**_

_**T. Bonnie was blown up by Cupa.**_

_**T. Chica was blown up by Cupa.**_

_**Golden Freddy was blown up by Cupa.**_

_**Balloon Boy was sniped by Cupa.**_

_**"Star kill." Cupa.**_

_**"Hehehe...hey Cupa?" Hideki said.**_

_**"What?" Cupa asked.**_

_**"Knife battle to determine winner?" Hideki asked.**_

_**"kk." Cupa replied smiling as they charged each other.**_

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

"WINNER! And I got the U HAX BRO! kill! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Be quiet and take your reward." Cupa said pushing a box of ice cream but I pushed it back.

"Naw...you guys share. I'm heading off to sleep." I said smiling and I got ready to sleep.

"Night night guys." I said as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hideki: CALL 911!**

**HTh: What for?**

**Hideki: I killed your goldfish.**

**HTh: -takes goldfish and flushes down toilet- Its Nemo all over again...**

**Hideki: HOW COULD YOU?!**

**HTh: It was faking its death you know that?**

**Hideki: Nope. -sticks out tongue-**


	16. Project 0487

**HTh: Okay...first is first...knife throw. -throws knife at camera but it sliced it half- Hubba wha?**

**Hideki: I've come to murder you... T3T**

**Rdna: Ehehehehehe...**

**Hideki: Never mind!-gets tackled down by Rdna-**

**HTh: -takes out kitchen knife- I'm coming to helps... =3**

* * *

_**X's POV**_

Okay. First of. I find Skellen sleeping right NEXT to me on bed. And most of all I recognized the sky blue ceiling.

"AHHHHHHH! I'm in Hideki's house right?!" I yelled scared but I smelled pancakes.

"And...yup. I'm in Hideki's house..." I sighed getting up to find Corvus sitting up on the matress sleeping.

"Uh...cweepy but fine..." I said chuckling a tiny bit.

"Come down for breakfast fools!" Somebody yelled in the kitchen. I climbed up to the attic to find Hideki still sleeping soundly.

_Then who is that?!_ I thought as I went downstairs to find a girl with a white turtle neck sweater and a white miniskirt.

"Um...who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Andr, now kneel foolish one." this "Andr" said.

"B-b-but, Andr doesn't say things like that!" I eyed her suspiciously.

_Must be the...clone..._ I thought. Just then I heard the ladder to the attic open. I saw Hideki come down the stairs with a katana.

"What's going on here...?" Hideki said sleepily holding the katana to see an Andr in front of him.

Hideki just looked at her bored and said,"You fake..."

"Wait...fake?" I asked.

Hideki just looked at me blank and said,"Yeah...she isn't wearing black clothes...except for that hat...its black. But white stockings? Not Andr."

"Well...we gonna kill the fake?" I asked.

Hideki shook his head and said,"You kill the opposite of Andr, Andr disappears...so...if I destroy Skellen's opposite Skellen disappears."

"Then...how come this Andr isn't attacking us?" I asked.

"Simple. The mob talker gang we have with us are planning to kill us later on! (SPOILER ALERT!)" Hideki said smiling.

Hideki walks up to the opposite of Andr and touches her cheek.

"Baby skin..." Hideki said removing his hand,"Like me!"

"Um...where is the opposite of Skellen then?" I asked scared.

"Here!" said "Skellen".

"Also...since they are the opposites, why not say their names backwards! Like Rdna or Nelleks." Hideki said smiling at them.

Just then the opposite of Hideki and me came, with their weapons drawn!

"What have you done...?!" Ikedih yelled and ran towards Hideki.

"DAMN IT! I HAVEN'T EVEN ANGERED YOU YET!" Hideki yelled blocking the blow with his katana.

Ikedih smiled and his head started twitching along with his entire body.

"I think he is broken..." I said trying to stiffle a laugh but when I saw my opposite do so as well my eyes went wide.

"Demented...demented forms...OPPOSITES HAVE DEMENTED FORMS!" Hideki shouted realizing it.

Ikedih ripped out another katana out of his back.

"Cweepy as hell..." I said scared.

Ex ripped a gun out of his legs, a minigun.

"Welp. We are screwed." Hideki said with narrowed eyes,"X hide now! Evacuate the others!"

I nodded and ran upstairs and heard the minigun start up and bullets. I heard metal clash against metal. I rushed and got everyone awake and we all ran.

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

This happened to me when I was trying to protect Mike and I succeeded only to find I had to fake my death to throw everyone off my trail.

I kept on slicing bullets in half as I fought against Ikedih's dual weild.

I bit on my forearm quick and ripped open a bit of my skin in my rush.

Blood gushed out and I found Ikedih actually speeding up his swings.

"**Blood Dual Weild!**" I yelled as my blood went into my hands as two crossbows.

"Great...just great...gave me the worst dual wield ever..." I muttered as I found traps on my belt.

"Okay, good dual wield." i said laughing.

I threw a sticky bomb at their faces and ran. I placed an EMC onto the ground and I covered my ears.

I threw myself out the back door to find my house explodes.

"Great...Michael Bayes all over again..." I said smiling. I looked at the crater to find them still alive.

"YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING DEMENTED AS HELL!" I yelled at them throwing some dynamite into it and I ran hard to the rest of the group.

I felt a tap on my shoulder to find Ikedih looking at me demented.

"**_Hi..._**" he said as he smashed me into a fence.

"OWW! THAT'S IT!" I yelled as armor started growing onto my body.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO MESS WITH!" I yelled as I let the visor cover my eyes.

_**Subject 0487**_

**Reboot: Killer Engage  
Activate Program: Elimination  
Weapons Active  
Self-Defense Mode Reboot  
Activating Protocal; 1098  
Intentions: Kill**

**_Rena's POV_**

I looked at Hideki who seemed to have had armor on but his moves were nearly robotic!

"Um...Shiro?" I asked waving her hand at Shiro but she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Damn it Hideki...why did you do that...why!?" Shiro yelled punching the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"The maximum time he can stay in that armor is 20 minutes...and all the damage he delivers or gets in that suit will transfer to his real body!" Shiro cried.

I looked at the suit in shock.

"W-what happens if it goes beyond 20 minutes?!" I said afraid.

"He...blows up...99% he dies... 1% he lives...Barely a chance..." Shiro said crying.

I stared at the battlefield intently to find Hideki sending his opposite and Ex into a wall.

"Die...Protocal Tech-Katana Engage." The robot said.

His opposite smiled while spazzing out and sent the suit flying into the air 20 meters high.

His opposite appeared above him and said one word.

"Fall." as he smashed the suit onto the ground with a dent in the middle.

The suit didn't move but the suit slowly turned back to Hideki.

Hideki looked up at his opposite and said smiling,"Kill me...and you disappear from this world..."

His opposite put out his hand and pulled Hideki up.

"Good match." Ikedih said smiling.

Hideki smiled as he fell onto the ground.

I looked at Hideki's house but Ikedih fixed it automatically.

"Magic!" he said laughing.

We put him to sleep and we did some seven minutes in heaven.

I looked at Ikedih and smiled saying,"If you were to have three things, what would you have?"

He didn't answer but put his head looking onto the floor walking over to the closet.

Andr looked in shock.

_Huh...seems like he hasn't lost his first kiss to someone either!_ I thought victoriously.

We went into the closet and locked lips and I pushed my tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened and backed up trying to break the kiss. I just moved forward with him.

"MPH!~" he yelled as he kicked me into the wall.

_**Seven Minutes Later**_

I got out the closet beaten up with his face burning red.

Then I went to bed and fell asleep automatically.

**_Andr's POV_**

I smiled as I saw Cupa and Leon go in there and I heard some muffles of satisfaction.

Jaden and Cupa went in and it was really something. I heard slaps and all.

Then the last one, X and Skellen went in.

I must say, I heard a good amount of kissing and then it went silent to reveal they were making out.

"Ooh...you took it WAY too far..." I said covering my mouth laughing.

"Shut up..." Skellen said going upstairs.

We all got ready to sleeps and I slept next to Hideki! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~ Not. I held a dagger in my shirt but didn't stab him. Maybe next time...

* * *

**HTh: So...Hideki...how does it feel for your clone to give himself in?**

**Hideki: Ashamed. I thought he had more willpower!**

**HTh: Me too...me too...**

**Hideki: HEY! WAIT A SECOND! YOUR THE AUTHOR!**

**HTh: Uh huh! Oops...**

**Hideki: -takes out katana and chases HTh around the room-**

**HTh: HELPS! -arrow lands at feet- OH NOT YOU TOO!**

**X: Yup... -starts shooting arrows at HTh-**

**HTh: HELPS!~**


	17. Corruption

**HTh: You people do realize all my stories connect to each other right? Chunibyo Love first, Five Night's At Freddy's: The Kidnapping, Moemon: The Beginning, and lastly Mob Walker.**

**Hideki: Shush... -tiptoes behind his target a person sent him to assassinate-**

**HTh: -glares at-**

**Hideki: -cuts of the targets head- My twophy!**

**HTh: YUCK!**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

I woke up to find Andr holding a knife while she was sleeping. I took the knife and threw it out into a rose bush.

I sighed.

"Why do you guys want to kill me so bad..." I said tired.

I went down stairs to find a kitchen knife fly by my head.

"Morn..." Ikedih said.

"I thought you were a theif..." he said but I chuckled.

"Why would I steal my own things?" I said laughing.

"I dunno...pack up and leave?" Ikedih said.

"Never would I do that!" I said laughing.

"You promise?" Ikedih said.

I nodded laughing.

Then the opposite of Jaden came.

Just telling you he had the same bodybuild as Jaden but his clothes and socks were different.

"Hi Nedaj" Ikedih said waving.

He just nodded and came downstairs and played a few video games.

"My house is getting smaller and smaller by the minute...I might have to sleep on the roof now!" I said laughing.

Ikedih just looked at me weird.

"Hey! Unless you guys wanna sleep somewhere else, you are more than welcome to." I said matter-of-factly.

I burned the eggs and I sighed.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" I muttered as I cracked a few more eggs.

**_Jigsaw's POV_**

I walked to a random house which smelled like eggs and I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The person yelled and I let myself in.

I had some butterfly knives in my sleeves in case I met a wanted person.

Just then I saw him.

_Hideki?! Wanted person..._ I thought as I threw my knives.

Just then I saw another person who looked EXACTLY like Hideki except more different.

"Well...today is my lucky day!" I said smiling as I took out two laser blades.

"Um...he is WAY to advanced..." Hideki said taking out a katana.

I just smiled and charged him.

Our blades clashed but my blades didn't cut through his blade.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in fury.

"Dumb dumb..." Hideki said smiling,"This blade has been reinforced many times...you actually think I would lose easy?"

"Exactly what I want to hear from the most wanted assassin around!" I yelled as I attacked his side to find it clanged off.

"Dumby! I keep daggers in my pants in case anyone finds an opening!" Hideki laughed again.

I growled.

I broke blades away from Hideki and he threw his katana to the side as two daggers slid down his sleeves and into his hands.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!?_ I thought as I swung both my blades at him furiously.

"Tell me when you are starting would you?" Hideki said glumly.

I growled and tossed my blades to the side and took out a machine gun pistol.

"Ooh! Gun time! I love this one!" Hideki said with an evil glint as he took out two machine guns.

_Dual wield Machine Guns?! No way..._ I thought as I fired.

Hideki just blocked the bullets with one machine gun.

Hideki stuck his tongue out to me making me angrier.

I threw a poison gas bomb at him and I shot it.

"POISON GAS! HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Hideki yelled covering his mouth.

I heard withdraws off breathes but I just smiled and charged him.

_**Hideki's POV**_

_He is immune?!_ I thought as I raised my miniguns to block.

_Damn they are heavy...I can't hold these up longer._

I fired the miniguns to clear the gas away and I fired at random.

Then I heard floor against skin as the gas cleared to find the guy injured on the ground clenching his arm.

He glared at me and smashed a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Huh...a ninja...but my arms!" I yelled out as I sent the two miniguns onto the floor.

My arms were burning in pain for holding them up for too long.

_Next time Hideki...stick to close range weapons would you?_ I thought.

I sighed as I jumped out the roof window and walked to the park.

I strolled around to find a classmate walk up to me.

Her name was Hoshi (translated from japanese: star).

"Hideki! Wait up!" she said jumping onto my back.

"WHA! WHAT? GET OFF ME!" I yelled.

She just standed there rubbing her cheek against my back.

I just kept walking.

"You are not like other boys are you? You don't stop when I show affection!" Hoshi whined.

"How many times did I announce this is class...I'm Anti-Love. Not affected by love and doesn't THINK about love." I said as I kept walking.

"But you are my fwiend!" Hoshi said sadly.

"Yeah but not a friend to love..." I muttered as I kept walking.

I felt it harder and harder to carry her.

Then I felt her jump onto my back.

"BAKA!" I yelled as I set her down onto the bench and climbed up a tree.

As she was calling to me I just stayed up in the tree relaxing.

Then she went silent.

I heard a bunch of boys heading toward my direction.

"Hey look over there!" I heard as I looked onto the ground. I saw them point to Hoshi sleeping on the bench.

I glared at them.

_I may have been harsh but no one...NO ONE injures my friends!_ I thought furiously but they drew closer to Hoshi.

"H-Hideki?" Hoshi muttered waking up.

They were surrounding her. I saw a glint in their eyes and I knew what they were going to do.

_Oh hell no..._ I thought as I jumped down from the tree. The gang looked at me and glared.

"Oh look here. He thinks he is a cat!" they said laughing.

My eyes narrowed.

"You took it way to far...run off while you can!" I yelled at them.

They didn't budge but they attacked me.

_You asked for your fate..._ I thought as I stood there.

I bit on my forearm as my hair turned blood red along with my eyes. Blood dripped from my hair as my blood katana appeared in my hand.

"_**NoW yOu AsKeD fOr YoUr FaTe...**_" I said demonically and beheaded them all within a second.

Blood was still pouring out of their decapitated necks as I dropped my blood katana and it turned into a blood puddle.

Hoshi was looking at me astonished I did such as thing but I ignored the glare and smiled at her as I got out of BloodyGrey.

"W-w-why? Why? I thought...you were a nice person...but this..." Hoshi said scared.

As I walked to her she backed up.

I looked at her hurt and ran off parkouring up the buildings and jumping from roof to roof.

_I lost a friend...a friendly friend..._ I thought as I parkoured from roof to roof.

I looked down to find a bunch of people in the alley ways hoping to snipe me down.

My eyes flickered a deep blood red as I killed everyone of them.

* * *

**_Leon's POV_**

I woke to find Cupa sleeping in between me and Jaden I saw Blazette sleep next to Jaden and I stiffled a laugh.

I went down to find Ikedih burning some eggs and making the air smell disgusting.

"W-where is Hideki!" I coughed in dismay.

"Somewhere...this guy came along and tried to attack him...he ran off somewhere. I highly advise you not to follow him." he said still burning eggs.

"No wonder you are the opposite...Hideki makes delicious food and doesn't burn food while you do." I said laughing.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Ikedih yelled but I kept laughing.

I went over to the fridge to find some ham, eggs, and bread.

I looked over at Ikedih and smiled.

I pushed him away from the skillet and cracked some eggs.

**_A few minutes Later_**

"Yay! Sandwiches, Sandwiches everywhere!" I said laughing.

Ikedih just looked at me and bit into the sandwich.

I heard some footsteps coming down to find Corvus coming down.

Corvus headed toward a plate and nodded at me as if to say thank you.

I smiled back and I heard a light thump on the ground from the sofa.

I looked to find Hideki bouncing up from the couch.

I waved him over to eat but he took out a bottle of juice and drank it.

He tossed me a bottle and just pulled up his hood silently.

I opened the bottle and took a sip.

"What is this?" I asked him savoring it.

"My pee..." Hideki muttered and I spit it out.

"I'm just kidding...it's my blood..." Hideki said cracking a smile.

I just put the bottle down.

"I'm just kidding...it's fruit punch...made it at night..." Hideki said taking another sip.

I laughed relieved and I picked up the bottle and drank.

He gave me a bunch of bottles and left them all on the table.

"One for each of the gang..." Hideki said placing them down and walked off to get groceries.

Just then Chocolat came down and started drinking.

I just looked at her as she ate the sandwich.

_She eats quick..._ I thought. I looked at the calender.

"OH CRUD! TODAY WE HAVE SCHOOL!" I yelled as I got the rest of the gang up.

As we ran to school we as we neared the school we heard a squeal from all the girls.

_Seems like Hideki just entered the building... _I thought as I entered the school.

From all I could tell, Jaden, Hideki, X, Corvus, and I are the reject five.

Here is the ranking for both polls.

1) Hideki

2) Jaden

3) Leon

4) X

5) Corvus

Yup...they rank us unfair but Hideki did absolutely nothing but who cares!

We entered class and I found Hideki sitting in his seat silently.

All the girls eyed him willingly.

_Maybe this is why he is the top of the reject five..._ I thought.

He always sat in the corner no matter what happened and most of all, ignored them.

As time passed, I watched what he did.

He just kept writing notes and reading the textbook.

When the dismissal bell rang he got up with his black cloak hoodie flowing behind him but he threw down his textbook.

I saw one of the bullies follow him with the textbook.

I followed them to find Hideki sitting in a tree thinking when a textbook came flying at him.

He hopped onto the next brank and looked at the bully.

He just laid there watching the clouds.

**_Hideki's POV_**

I hate how people treat me different...I HATE IT!

I just sighed and sat on the tree.

I knew Leon was watching me but I ignored it.

The textbook almost hit my head when I caught it in my hand.

I opened it and started reading it.

The bully then came climbing up but I stamped on his face making him fall.

I laughed silently in my mind.

_This was like one of those days I spent with my sister..._ I thought as he tried to attempt climbing while I kept kicking him back down.

My eyes grew blood red but as I stamped on his face, the stamps grew harder and more powerful.

Until, when I smashed down the final time, his nose cracked and his skull cracked with blood trickling down his nose and mouth.

"Oops...I think I'm losing myself!" I yelled.

I sat down curled up in the tree thinking about the past I had from my memories.

One thing you should know from my memories...

**They  
Were  
Terrible**

* * *

**HTh: Hideki's memories are very long and very lonely and sad...right now me and Hideki are taking a break for now...**

**Hideki: -is in fetal position staring blankly-**

**HTh: Yup...we have to...**


	18. Memories and Copyright

**HTh: Memories...gonna be haunting you for life... -cries- I FEEL BAD FOR ANNA! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**TTk: Calm down big brother...**

**HTh: NO! -breaksdown-**

**TTk: This might take a while now...**

* * *

_I smiled at my sister. Her name was Yumi **(Cause-Beauty in Japanese)**_

_She was older than me by 3 years._

_She struck a promise,"I will always stay by your side no matter what."_

_I always smiled at her and hugged her saying,"Welcome home."_

_She taught me how to fight._

_We sparred each other every single day no matter what._

_No matter whether I was with her or holding her hand, I always had a warm feeling in my heart._

_Always, no matter what._

_My family always was a proffesional assassin generation._

_My mom always walked to me and my sister and said,"It's up to you two to keep our line..."_

_At first I always locked myself in my room and took out my violin and started playing a random anime opening, no matter what._

_My sister gave it to me as a birthday president._

_My dad always looked at me with extreme hatred no matter what I did to help him._

_Then one day I heard yells of battle and metal clashing against metal._

_I thought it was just my mom sparring my sister until I heard a sickening sound._

_Blood trickling on the floor._

_I looked around my room and grabbed my katana, my most favorite weapon of choice._

_I ran downstairs just in time to see my dad kill of my sister._

_"D-d-dad?" I said with tears in my eyes and I dropped my katana._

_And at that moment...my heart shattered to pieces replacing itself with a inpenetrable defense around it._

_My dad walked over to me with a physcho look in his eyes._

_"Dad...why...did you kill...mom...and sis?" I said backing up._

_"I needed the money...I needed it!" my dad yelled._

_"You...you...selfish!" I yelled but he headed closer to me._

_Just then my vision went blood red._

_I looked around and saw him holding a knife and a gun concealed in his shirt._

_I suddenly smiled demonically and walked forward._

_My dad grew uncertain and backed up the physco look of his face._

_I saw my reflection in his eyes, I had blood red eyes with blood stained clothes._

_"I never would have killed mom or sis...but you? You always hated me...HATED ME!" I yelled and I ran to him as my fist grew knives and ran him through._

_And that day on my heart was hidden, concealed, and never to be touched by anyone again._

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

I shook my head furiously to get rid of the memory.

"I hate my past..." I muttered as I jumped down the tree with my black cape drifting down with me.

Leon stepped forward and I waved at him friendly.

"W-w-what was that you did?" Leon said nervously.

"...My past haunts me and I rather not tell you..." I said mysteriously whacking him on the head playfully with my open hand.

Leon pouted but I glared at him.

"Not gonna work..." I said angrily and we walked to class.

I felt the girls eyes on me but I simply ignored them and sat in the corner and read the textbook.

I saw a few guys try to hit on Andr but she simply turned them all down.

Basically all of the guys were mobbing all the mob walker gang, the girls.

I took out some earbuds and started listening to music. I couldn't help but sing along with them.

(**COPYRIGHT CAPTAINSPARKLES OWNS EVERYTHING I'M ABOUT TO TYPE!**)

_So we back in the mine, got our pick axe swinging from side to side, _  
_This task a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight, _  
_Heads up, you hear a sound, turn around and look up, total shock fills your body, _  
_Oh no it's you again, _  
_I could never forget those eyes_

_'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, _  
_'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, _  
_And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, _

_Just when you think you're safe, overhear some hissing from right behind, _  
_That's a nice life you have, shame it's gotta end at this time, _  
_Blows up, then your health bar drops, you could use a 1-up, get inside don't be tardy, _  
_So now you're stuck in there, half a heart is left but don't die_

_'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all your stuff again, _  
_'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, _  
_And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all your stuff again, _

_Creepers, you're mine_

_Dig up diamonds, and craft those diamonds and make some armor, _  
_Get it baby, go and forge that like you so, MLG pro, _  
_The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me bro_

_Training in your room under the torch light, _  
_Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight, _  
_Every single day and the whole night, _  
_Creeper's out prowlin' - alright_

_Look at me, look at you, _  
_Take my revenge that's what I'm gonna do, _  
_I'm a warrior baby, what else is new, _  
_And my blade's gonna tear through you_

_Bring it._

_'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, _  
_Yeah baby tonight, grab your sword, armor and go, take your revenge, _  
_So fight, fight like it's the last, last night of your life, life, show them your bite, _  
_'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, _  
_'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, _  
_And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the creepers tried to steal all our stuff agaïn_

(**I WISH I COULD SAY COPYRIGHT IS OVER BUT HANG IN THERE!**)

Seid ihr das Essen?  
Nein, wir sind der Jaeger!

Are you the food?  
No, we are the hunters!

Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni  
Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze wo machiwabiru

Not knowing the name of the trampled flower  
The fallen bird yearns for the wind to come

Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai  
Ima wo kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da...

No matter how much you pray, nothing will change  
What changes this moment is the determination to fight

Shikabane fumikoete susumu ishi wo warau buta yo  
Kachiku no annei ...kyogi no han'ei ...shiseru garou "Jiyuu" wo!

Pigs that sneer at the resolve to climb over corpses and advance  
Have peace as livestock, live in false prosperity, and be as free as starved wolves!

Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no ←Koushi- da jouheki no sono kanata emono wo hofuru《Jaeger》  
Hotobashiru 《Shoudou》ni sono mi wo yakinagara tasogare ni hi wo ugatsu-

The humiliation of captivity is the beginning of the counterattack. Beyond the walls, the prey is slain by J ger  
His body burned by an overflowing urge to kill, he will pierce the twilight with scarlet

←Guren no yumiya-《《

With the crimson bow and arrow!

Ya wo tsugae oikakeru yatsu wa nigasanai  
Ya wo hanachi oitsumeru kesshite nigasanai  
Genkai made hikishiboru hachikire sou tsuru  
Yatsu ga ikitaeru made nando demo hanatsu

Draw the bow and chase it, don't let the enemy escape  
Fire the arrow and corner it, never let the enemy escape  
The bowstring pulled until it is about to snap  
Endless volleys continued, until the target drops dead

Emono wo korosu no wa  
Dougu demo gijutsu demo nai  
Togisumasareta omae jishin no satsui da

It is not the weapon nor the skill  
that kills the prey  
but the definite will to kill itself

Wir sind der J ger honoo no you ni atsuku!  
Wir sind der J ger koori no you ni hiyayaka ni  
Wir sind der J ger onore wo ya ni komete!  
Wir sind der J ger subete wo tsuranuite ike!

We are the hunters hot as flames!  
We are the hunters cold as ice!  
We are the hunters! Draw yourself into the arrow!  
We are the hunters! Pierce all that comes before you!

Nanika wo kaeru koto ga dekiru no wa  
Nanika wo suteru koto ga dekiru mono  
Nani hitotsu RISUKU nado seowanai mama de nanika ga kanau nado...

Those that can accomplish their goal  
Are those that can discard for their goal  
To think that a dream can come true without taking a single risk...

Angu no soutei ...tada no gen'ei ...ima wa mubou na yuuki mo...  
"Jiyuu" no senpei ...kake no kousei  
Hashiru dorei ni shouri wo!

Foolish indecisiveness, nothing more than an illusion, what even now  
maybe reckless bravery...  
The pawn of liberty...the charge of the assault  
Victory to the slave that runs!

Kaserareta fujouri wa shingeki no ←Koushi- da  
Ubawareta sono chihei "Sekai" wo nozomu 《Eren》  
Tomedonaki 《Shoudou》ni sono mi wo okasare nagara yoiyami ni shi wo hakobu-

The absurdity in life is the beginning of the onslaught  
The stolen lands, the world itself as Eren desires,  
As unstoppable rage penetrates him, to the dusk he brings violet skies

←Meifu no yumiya-《《

(**COPYRIGHT AND END! THANK YOU LINKED HORIZON! YOU ARE THE BEST!**)

I looked up to find all the girls and boys staring at me.

I just pulled my hood up and listened to more music.

I listened to the lessons and worked.

I walked home by myself hoping no one were to follow me and I sat on the couch tired.

I went into my room picking up my violin and smiled at it silently.

_Miss you...sis..._ I thought as I started playing a random opening.

I heard them enter as I hid the violin and went downstairs where the food was.

I went out for a walk but then when I got back I found Andr, Shiro, and Death standing there. They were in maids outfits as I looked at them unfazed.

"Would you l-like a shower?" Andr said miserably in her maids outfit.

"Or...some food?" Death said blushing miserably.

"Or maybe me!" Shiro exclaimed excitedly but I pushed them all aside and sat down.

They all sat on the opposite side but I ignored them.

"Are...you okay brother?" Shiro said looking at me.

"Yeah...why are you guys still wearing that though..." I said looking at them weird.

"Well...we wanted to surprise you and yeah...Shiro thought this up..." Death said blushing miserably.

"Ah...that explains why as I saw Cupa, Blazette, and Rena say the same thing as Jaden and Leon entered.

Leon and Jaden were very different.

Leon was blushing furiously trying not to look at them inappropriate while Jaden was blushing lightly restraining.

I watched them amused in some way.

For the rest of the afternoon I watched amused and all the males (except me and Corvus) blushed.

I prepared dinner and we ate.

Then we went to sleep after a while.

* * *

**HTh: Memories...gonna kill them all...gonna kill the memories...I'm not joking I'm not joking...YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN ME KICK IT DOWN! DUH DUH DUH DUH! DUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUDHUDHUDHDUDHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDHDUDHUDHDUHDUHDUHDUDHUDHUDHUDHUDHUHDUH!**

**TTk: Brother...don't EVEN TRY!**

**HTh: Hold on... For you readers: Cover your ears! _I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**TTk: Calm down would you?**

**HTh: Fine... -takes out minigun and shoots her to death.**

**TTk: -dead body-**

**HTh: Now I feel better! -smile-**


	19. Season Two: The Battle Has Begun

**HTh: Wheeee!~ Such haunting memories shall come back! At the end...of...season...**

**Hideki: Eight!**

**HTh: HEY! I WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY IT!**

**Hideki: I don't care! I love it!~**

**Andr: Shush...I'm twying to sweep...**

**HTh: -sticks out tongue-**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

I woke up to find myself on the roof. Yes...on the roof. I opened my eyes further to find myself holding my katana with it stained black and silver.

I raised my katana and it shone in the sunlight as I stretched.

Then I felt my foot standing on the tiles of the roof as I tumbled off the roof.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I yelled furiously.

It starting raining all of a sudden.

"Wow...perfect...just perfect...the weather HATES ME!" I yelled at the sky.

I walked into my house shivering and set the table and I left.

I drank a bit of water as I felt lighter.

I sighed thinking,_ Well...I'm getting weaker and weaker everyday..._

I felt a tap on the shoulder to find the guy who tried to assassinate me in my own house.

"I'm...sorry we got off on the wrong foot...I'm Jigsaw. World's best assassin murderer...I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Jigsaw said putting out his hand.

I cautiously took it but he shook it good and firm.

I smiled cheerfully at him as we walked to school.

"You do know we have computers today right? You gonna play minecraft with your friends?" Jigsaw asked holding his umbrella.

"Sure...why not..." I said smiling.

At eighth period sitting with my friends and Jigsaw we started playing minecraft and of course I helped them all for the mods.

"Meuhehehehehehe..." Leon muttered as he blew up my house with the extra tnt mod.

Cupa was laying down traps around my house with the extra tnt mod while Andr was stealing random blocks from my house.

"WHY IS EVERYONE GANGING UP ON ME!" I yelled out as Corvus snickered blowing up me killing me in hardcore mode.

Then lightning struck the house as electricity went off.

"Um..." I said as I got up.

Just then I blacked out randomly.

* * *

I woke up with the rest of the gang in a patch of grass.

I got up brushing grass and dirt of my hoodie.

I looked around to find everything in blocks.

"Guys...wake up...now!" I yelled at them.

I heard Leon and Jaden rustle.

Leon had lava tnt in his hand and a nuclear tnt.

"Aww...I was gonna troll you for a bit...by the way...where are we?" Leon asked looking around.

"Leon...no matter what you do...do NOT light the nuclear tnt...you hear me!" I yelled at Leon.

"Why?" Leon asked placing down the tnt.

"Because...we are in the world I was in...no cheats...only...hardcore mode...you die...its...game over for you..." I muttered as my katana went down my sleeve.

"Nice katana Hideki." Jaden said smiling.

I smiled back as I walked up to a tree.

"Hm...Hey Jaden, Leon...start punching trees would we?" I asked them.

They nodded as they starting punching wood.

"Ow...my fists!" I yelled as I punched down the tenth tree.

I had tears in my eyes pretending to cry.

"Are...you okay?" Jaden said stiffling a laugh.

"I'm pretending to cry built-up." I said glaring at him.

I threw them both wood.

"Build a house while I go out for supplies..." I said as I picked up my katana going out to hunt.

The last thing I saw was Leon picking up the nuclear tnt.

* * *

I met a few pigs and murdered all the cows I saw.

I took the cows and pigs meat.

Then I heard a rustle in the bushes to be met by a slime woman.

"H-hello...um...who are you...?" the slime said nervously.

"Hideki...who are you...?" I said firmly glaring at her.

"I-I'm Gelli..." Gelli said smiling.

I prodded her with a stick.

She jiggled a little and blushed.

"Why are you poking me...?" Gelli said as I poked her harder and harder each time.

"Checking if you are food..." I said poking her with the katana.

She just kept jiggling.

"Stop moving would you...?" I said bored poking her with a knife now.

"H-hey! That's dangerous!" Gelli said blushing hardcore.

"Why are you blushing..." I said bored.

"S-shut up idiot!" Gelli yelled blushed extremely hard as her arm turned into a blade.

"Whoa...nice blade...too bad it looks weak..." I said smiling as I took out mine.

It was night time and by katana shone in the moonlight and the black and silver shone.

Gelli's blade was green and strong.

We clashed blades as I attacked quick and fast.

Then I made the wrong move and fell down tripping over my feet.

Gelli got on top of me and held the blade at my neck.

"Give?" Gelli said smiling.

I just smiled back and swung my blade onto her blade breaking it.

"Sorry but I don't hold back on girls..." I said.

She just shrugged and grew a long, thin blade.

"Woah...pwetty...hold on!" I said as I took out a paint set.

I drew a katana that was black and silver and was very thin and agile.

It popped up in my hand and the picture disappeared.

"There we go...fair!" I said holding both my old blade and new blade.

She charged straight at me with her other arm which was a blade and we clashed.

I went straight for her blades until she made a mistake and I caught her before she fell on the ground holding my thin blade at her throat.

"I...win." I said smiling at her.

I set her up right and took both blades to go back to hunting.

Then I heard some groans, clatters, and spider noises.

"Oh no..." I muttered as I drew an AK-47 on the ground and it popped up in my hand. (Walking Dead Guns)

I held it with a few clippings in my hands.

Gelli's hand turned into a gun as we waged into a great war with the mobs(male...).

* * *

**_Leon's POV_**

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled as I dodged an arrow.

"Stand still!" The male skeleton yelled as he shot at us.

"NEVER!" I yelled as I dashed at him with my fists and knocked his heads off and I took his bow and arrows.

I sniped all the zombies as they rushed toward me.

Just then, zombies and skeletons fell a second later.

I saw Hideki with a girl fighting their way to protect us.

"NAGOMI CHOP!" The girl yelled and all the creepers all fell down asleep.

"I SUMMON THY CORRUPTED MUTANT!" Hideki yelled as he plunged his thin blade into the ground as a huge wolf came out of the ground with corrupted tentacles with eyes.

All the mobs ran away except for 5 of them, A blaze, skeleton, zombie, creeper, and enderman.

The blaze was a boy along with the creeper and enderman.

The zombie was a female.

They just smiled at Hideki and rushed at him.

Hideki was suprised by this sudden attack and he charged.

Then their bodies changed.

The zombie became larger but threw Hideki into the air.

"WHAT THE-" Hideki yelled as arrows went into his arms and legs.

The skeleton turned bigger holding two crossbows and had a brown jaw.

The creeper grew bigger with a long neck and walked on all four.

The blaze had stayed the same but had more blaze rods and used it as armor.

And lastly the enderman turned bigger with four arms.

"We are the teenage mutant mobs!" They yelled as they beat Hideki up.

Then Hideki started glowing red as a summoning circle appeared around him and that was when the battle really started.

* * *

**HTh: Sorry if this was late...can't find much time anymore.**

**Hideki: Exactly! He keeps having flashbacks about his family dying.**

**HTh: Hideki too...sorry for the delay and CLIFFHANGER! DIE FOR ME PEOPLE!**


	20. Battle On!

**HTh: Hey Hideki.**

**Hideki: What?**

**HTh: Better get everything ready for the truth or dare for the gangs okay?**

**Hideki: Fine... -sighs and takes out a corrupted katana that had a weird aura-**

**HTh: What are you doing?**

**Hideki: Making weapons for the gangs, why?**

**HTh: A battle going on?**

**Hideki: Yup!~ -smiles mischeviously-**

**HTh: You started it didn't you... -.-**

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

My eyes glowed silver by the time but I didn't really care.

Dual blood katanas appeared in my hands as I slashed at the mutant zombie.

I heard an explosion to find Leon and Cupa taking out dynamite and throwing it at the blaze mutant.

Jaden went hand and hand combat with the skeleton mutant.

Yaebi went against the ender mutant.

"DIE!" All of us yelled as we went to fight.

I stabbed one of my blood katanas into the zombies head and grabbed the other one shoving it into his heart.

The mutant zombie went down as I smiled.

I looked over at Leon and Cupa to find them sitting on top of the blaze mutant but he was tied up.

Jaden was still fighting as he kicked the skull of the skeleton.

The skeleton still shot arrows anyways.

Then I went flying into a tree as my blood stained the tree.

I was dizzy at first until I felt someone lift me up and punch me super hard onto my right eye.

I spit blood out of my mouth as I looked dazed to find the zombie mutant about to bite my hand off.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I took out my phantom blade and slashed through the zombie.

He thought I killed him but I just smiled swinging the thin blade through his skull and I lit him on fire.

It started raining AGAIN!

"NUH!" I yelled as it doused out the fire and the mutant zombie went up once more.

This time the mutant zombie had glowing reddish white eyes.

"Hubba wha?" I said confused as he charged into me knocking the air out of me.

Then I heard a smash and flesh torn apart but it wasn't me.

I looked over at Yaebi and the mutant enderman to find two of the enderman's hands went through Yaebi's chest and two hands smashing stone blocks onto Yaebi's head.

"No...he is still alive...right...?" I muttered tearing up.

The mutant pulled out his arms and smiled.

I roared in rage as I tackled down the mutant zombie tearing it to tiny bits of flesh flying everywhere.

_I LOST ANOTHER PERSON! ANOTHER! YOU ARE GONNA PAY!_ I yelled in my head as blood went onto my cheek, all over my clothes, as I tore into the mutant zombie.

"No stop..." The mutant zombie said blood trickling out of his mouth but I was too enraged to listen.

I shoved my katana through his heart and took out a clusterbomb, planting it into the zombies body, as I jumped off.

Flesh, blood, and bones went flying everywhere as I smiled in delight with a physco look on my face.

Something in my mind stopped me from killing the other mutants for they were hiding behind a tree back in their normal forms.

They looked like...me when I saw my dad kill my mom and sister.

Tears pricked my eyes as I rubbed them away feriously.

I looked at the others shielding themselves from the rain except for Andr in the cave.

I looked at the mutants and sighed as I looked the enderman in the eye.

"Leave...please." I said with a glint in my eye and they left without a word.

I sighed silently walking away from the group.

"Hey where you going Hideki?" Leon said concerned.

"Walking...taking a hike...hold out would you?" I said as I tossed them some iron swords.

"Sure...?" Cupa said confused.

* * *

I sighed as I jumped onto a tree and jumped from branch to branch making no noise at all killing sheep and cows stealthily.

"Hey have you saw the girl mobs and that one male mob?" I heard a voice say.

I narrowed my eyes and moved closer silently.

"Yeah...that enderchick was cute as well...along with that creeper one...Ooh...its that teen that is from another dimension..." I heard another voice say.

"Boss is telling us to...HEY! SHE IS TELLING US HE IS TRYING TO-" I cut him off by cutting his head off swiftly.

The guys head slid off and blood spirt into the air.

The other guy paniced and took out a knife along with a desert eagle.

"St-st-stay back!" The guy yelled pointing the gun shakily at me.

I just smiled at him but he took out a flare gun and shot into the air.

I stopped smiling and sliced his waist and his top section fell off the bottom part.

"Ha...ha...ha...our...guild...will...e...l...i...m...i...n...a...t...e...y...o...u..." he stuttered to say as I slashed his head off and blood splattered all over the trees.

I sighed.

"I came out here to relax but this is not helping..." I said as I heard more people approuch.

_Wait...they came so fast! That means...they...Oh no..._ I thought as I turned to run when I heard a voice.

"Going somewhere?" the voice said holding Andr beaten up and hurt with blood trickling down her mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" I yelled furious.

"Ah...we just beat them up a little, then yeah..." the person said.

The wind blew revealing light purple hair flowing to the side.

"...Sis...?" I said confused.

"Ah...guess you found me out yes?" the person said stepping out of the shadows.

I stayed silently looking at her softly.

"Ah yes...now you don't have the courage to fight me yes?" Yumi said smiling.

I blinked back tear.

"Why...why did you have mom die...why?" I said tears trickling down my cheek.

"She was going against the plan of killing you...and those memories I planted in your head? I played with you all along!" Yumi said insanely.

"So...it...you made dad go insane...you made him fake your death...and you made him...to...try...and kill me...?" I said crying now faling on my knees

"Why yes...you mad...?" She said with a phsyco look still in her eye.

I got up my eyes reddish-blue purple with a hint of white glaring at her.

"I hate you for what you did...HATE YOU!" I yelled as I charged her with the very katana she gave me...

* * *

**HTh: Sorry this took so long. I can't really handle things and I try to have a...(SPOILER) bad ending.**

**Hideki: Yeah I-**

**HTh: -clamps hand over his mouth- SHUSH!**

**Hideki: FINE!**


	21. Dream And Ambush

**HTh: Hey Hideki. Whats 9+10?**

**Hideki: Um...21?**

**HTh: NUH! ITS 19 DIMWIT!**

**Hideki: HEY! MY BRAIN IS DISORIENTED BECAUSE OF THE VINE OKAY?**

**HTh: -puffs out cheeks- Screw you too.**

**Hideki: I have no screws...**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

Yumi took out a blade as well and we clashed.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I yelled.

"It was for our friendship..." Yumi muttered.

"What...friendship?" I said confused lowering the blade.

Yumi smiled demonically and stabbed foward.

I dodged to the left.

"It was for my boyfriend okay?" Yumi said as she cut my wrist down off.

I yelled in pain as I dropped the blade.

Yumi slashed foward cutting my right leg knee down.

I fell on the ground blood dripping out on the ground.

"Now...you are gonna watch your friends die!" Yumi yelled insanely firing a desert eagle into Andr's head.

A clang echoed around.

* * *

I woke up on the roof once more.

"That wasn't...real?" muttered as I fell of the roof.

"OW!" I yelled.

It started raining all of a sudden.

I walked into the house.

_I wonder...did I just dream what will happen if we go to school today?_ I thought.

As the rest of the gang came down for breakfast I explained.

"We can't go to school today or we die." I said plainly explaining my dream.

"So...you are telling me...we can't go to school?" Corvus said annoyed.

I nodded.

"Why don't we...um...go to the bakery?" I said unsure.

"Our shifts aren't up yet!" Cupa chirped up.

"Um...go to the aquarium!" I said cheerfully.

They agreed and we took the train there.

Leon was staring out the window bored when we heard a boom in front of us.

Cupa was looking at the side with the door blown open.

"WHAT THE-" Jaden yelled furiously as he took the steel pole of the blown up door.

I heard some footsteps on top of the train.

I looked foward to find a grenade pin.

"GET DOWN!" Andr yelled as the roof blew up.

I heard clashing of metal as I saw Jaden blocking their blades with the steel pole.

I looked desperately for another exit.

"JADEN ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF THE TRAIN AS QUICK AS YOU CAN!" I yelled tossing Leon a bazooka with some nuke in it.

"Cover them Leon." I said calmly looking at the shady figures.

Leon nodded and took the gang down.

I threw a kunaii at the controls stopping the train entirely.

The shady figure had a mask on smiling.

One of them said,"Ready?"

The second said smiling,"Fight!"

He charged me. How did I know he was male?

His hair was pitch black, doesn't have a feminine figure and punching.

I smiled as I saw them jump down with the help of Leon.

I blocked one of his punchs and he sweeped me off my feet.

I jumped back up kicking him in the face.

He growled taking out a pocket knife and stabbing in every direction.

"Now you took it way too far..." he said angerly.

"You too!" I said smiling dodging.

"STAND STILL WOULD YOU?" He yelled infuriated then we heard a sick blood gushing sound when I looked and saw Jigsaw holding a laser blade threw one of them.

"Oops...did I stab the wrong person?" Jigsaw said mischeviously.

I heard another sick slash to find Corvus angerly stabbing the body.

"Grrrrr..." the last one facing me growled and charged me angerly stabbing my arm.

"OW!" I yelled.

I glared at him.

"Activate Demolition."

* * *

**_Shade's POV_**

I stretched out as I saw three people looking at me confused.

"Huh? Hideki didn't tell you me and Shiro are twins?" I said confused.

Pitch black hair flowed down past my knees along with a slight bubble gum pink at the tips.

I looked at my hands to find black gloves fingerless with too grey silverish yoyos in my hands with hidden blades in them.

My arms had a gauntlet over them along with a 10 inch blade.

These were on both my arms.

I looked down and saw black gauntlets once again with blades as long as my leg and I looked under the shoes.

They had two wheels on them, one on the heel, another at the very tip.

The shoes were stiff so they didn't bend much and I had blades connecting the two wheels but not touching.

I heard a whistle from the shady figure to find I was wearing a miniskirt and my black hoodie was on.

I blushed red and spun my yoyo at his face as the blades came out and cut his face up.

It didn't kill him sadly and he glared at me.

Then a visor came over my eyes that showed a grid around me and how to control this suit of armor.

I smiled and skated over with massive speed then I heard a boom.

_Whoops...broke the sound barrier..._ I thought and I stopped and looked behind me to find the shady figure cut up in pieces.

My eyes narrowed when I heard something getting lit.

I looked at the two boys and thought, _Oh Hideki's friends! Gotta help them!_ I thought as I took the both of the by the arm and jumped out the train and it blew up behind me.

_Whoops...any controls for parachute...?_ I thought frantically and landed on my feet.

The two boys were looking at me shocked and I smiled.

"Hi. You want my autograph?" I said teasing them.

"No thank you." huffed the two boys.

"Geez rude..." I said as I saw a whole group run toward us.

They fired questions like,"Who are you?" or "What did you do to them?"

Shiro tackled me into a hug.

Red came up and hugged me gently and gave me a shot.

"Huh?" I said as I went dizzy and I saw Hideki on in a fetal position sleeping.

His eyes flickered open and muttered something about murdering people.

He jumped up in surprise and looked at me up and down.

"Hi sis." He said hugging me gently as I leaned into his embrace.

I felt daggers digging into my back from Shiro and I quickly stepped out of his embrace surprising him.

Hideki stared blankly and shoved earbuds into his ears and listened to music.

We walked to the bakery, made some cake and went home to sleep.

* * *

**Shade: Instead of HTh ending us off, I am!**

**HTh: MPH! -tape is over mouth-**

**Shade: Shush shush...I'll let you out as soon as I dismiss the readers. So this is the last chapter of-**

**HTh: -gets up from chair- Yeah...it's not the end. More is to come so Shade stop feeding them wrong info okay?**

**Shade: NYA! -runs away-**

**HTh: Okay bye! -takes out a minigun- SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! -fires after Shade-**

**Shade: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	22. Easter Special!

**HTh: I'm getting lazy now because I'm running out of ideas...be glad I like typing stories or else I would have given up this story months before.**

**Hideki: -munches on a walnut- Best story ever. Continue.**

**HTh: THIS IS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT OKAY?! Also leave dares and questions for Hideki and the rest of the gang.**

**Freddy: Shush... -tiptoes behind HTh-**

**Hideki: -takes out popcorn and turns toward HTh watching-**

**Freddy: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -jumpscares HTh-**

**HTh: -faints-**

**Freddy: One hit KO! X3**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

I sighed as I got up from the bed to find Shade clinging onto my arm.

I glared at her and shook her off my arm sliding down the railing to the kitchen to find Red cooking breakfast.

"What do you want?" Red said frying some bacon.

"I'll make it myself." I said dully as I started peeling potatoes.

"But what are you making?" Red said slyly.

"Something." I said starting to slice the potatoes into smaller parts.

"Cmon...tell me what you are making! Pwease?!" Red begged and did puppy eyes.

"Sorry but that doesn't work on me..." I said patting her head as she pouted.

-30 minutes later-

"Oops...burned it..." I said stiffling a laugh.

"TELL ME NOW!" Red said taking out a kitchen knife.

"Now now...don't be like that...today's Easter." I said smacking the knife out of her hand.

"Buts..." Red said.

"There we gone. Done making the hashbrown." I said cheerfully placing two on every single plate on te table.

Red looked at the hashbrowns weird.

"Why do some of them look like rabbits and others eggs?" Red said staring at her food.

"Its Easter and we are going to the park..." I said glaring at her.

"I'm sowwy..." Red said hiding behind a door.

"WOAH! SO QUICK!" I yelled laughing.

Yaebi came tumbling down the stairs.

"Ohayo..." Yaebi said rubbing his head and eyes.

"Hey Yaebi...are you okay?" Rena said trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine..." Yaebi grumbled as we laughed.

I heard a voop sound and a kiss on my cheek.

I glared at Andr but she was seated in her seat eating a hashbrown staring at the table.

Then I heard some kissing coming from the basement as I went down to find two girls making out.

"Hubba wha?" I said glaring at them.

They sat up straight and quickly seperated looking at me.

One was wearing a two piece bikini like blazette except with red and white spots on them and a red white visor over her eyes blushing cherry red.

There was a mushroom holding bra in place.

The other one had one real head with two fake heads on her shoulders.

She wore a black furry jacket with black leggings that were striped.

"Explain now. Why are you IN MY BASEMENT MAKING OUT!" I yelled furiously.

"Uh uh um...explaination magic?" the mushroom one said.

"Well..." the one with two fake head said.

"Well get out." I said plainly as I bore two holes in them with my eyes.

"Um...we are being hunted and...we are sorta in...a relationship..." the mushroom one said silently.

"Yuri..." I sighed tossing them blankets,"Do undercover would you?"

They nodded gratefully and started kissing in the open.

"I SAID UNDERCOVER!" I yelled.

THey blushed and threw the covers on.

I sighed getting out of the basement to find Jaden hitting on Cupa.

Leon was just sitting by watching him attempt to steal Cupa away from him.

Blazette was looking at Jaden with love and Cupa with hate.

Shade came in and sat down to eat with Shiro.

Chocolat and Death came and were talking while watching TV and the opposites were going to school.

Skellen and X were cuddling with each other while Corvus and Mindy were talking about random school things.

Cassidy was tugging on Andr's sleeve to go to the basement.

_Wait...I didn't ask for their names yet!_ I realized as I went down to the basement.

"Excuse me...but what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm May, a mooshroom." May said cheerfully cuddling with the "wither".

"And I'm Cleo, the wither." Cleo said cuddling May back.

"You better not do that in public..." I said walking out the basement.

We went to school because of course they hate us.

"Excuse me, pardon this announcement but will the following students come to the auditorium?" the speaker said.

"Hideki, Leon, Jaden, Cupa, Blazette, Andr, X, Skellen, Cassidy, Mindy, Chocolat, Death, Shade, Red, Yaebi, Corvus, Red,ugh...THE WHOLE CLASS OF 3-C!" The speaker said lazily.

I sighed for 3-C was all made up of the Mob Walker gang. Also May and Cleo turned out to be in our class so yeah.

"Guess what? You guys are gonna play Snow White!" the teacher said cheerfully.

I glared at the teacher with the I'm-gonna-kill-you-quick-if-you-say-that-again glare.

"UH UH UM ANYWAYS! Pick out of this hat to see which character you are." the teacher took a hat and passed it around.

We took a piece of paper to see our character and I went into a corner.

"Was it that bad Hideki?" Leon and Jaden said coming up to me.

I nodded and showed them the paper.

"No way...you...get...have...to...kiss..." Leon stuttered.

I nodded and hid in a corner.

"Ah...lets see...Oh yes! Cleo is playing Snow White!" Jaden said clapping hands.

"You...want to trade...?" I said my eyes tearing up.

"Nope. Good Luck." they both said.

_Jerks..._ I thought.

"Lets do a read of the scripts before we start practicing our parts." the teacher said.

My eyes were glassy now not listening.

"Now. Time to play your parts! BE ONE WITH YOUR CHARACTERS!" the teacher said laughing cruelly.

=Hideki's Part=

"W-what is this f-fair maiden d-d-doing?" I stuttered with my eye twitching glaring at the teacher.

"No...don't be creepy. Smile!" the teacher said.

_HOW CAN I FREAKING SMILE WHEN I'M ABOUT TO LOSE MY FIRST KISS TO A PLAY!_ I yelled in my head.

Cleo pretending to be sleeping as I walked up to her.

"Pst...can you please save me from kissing you?" I whispered to her but she didn't respond.

_The bell is gonna ring in a few seconds so hold out till that long_ Cleo said in my head.

"Hehehe...what is this fair maiden doing? Sleeping? She must be a weirdo!" I yelled smiling.

"THAT'S NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT!" the teacher yelled.

"I wonder...if I can just throw a shoe at the audience. My god...why are there people watching us!" I said laughing.

"THAT'S NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT EITHER! HIDEKI OTASHI! YOU ARE NOW TO REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE-"

The bell rang and I ran toward the teacher and swung my katana at his head.

"Man...now I feel like a jerk..." I said as I walked out the auditorium with the teacher's beheaded body twitching on the ground.

My katana disappeared, turned small, and appeared in my pocket.

We walked to the next class, arithmatic and I heard some shuffles in the room while we were teaching.

Long Story Short, I killed every teacher for being annoying...Yes, I'm that paranoid.

Some teachers yelled but when the principal came in, I always had the window open.

One excuse was,"An assassin came into the room, murdered the teacher, and jumped out the window!" I always said with fake tears.

The principal bought all of it anyways so we got out of school but Cleo and May stayed behind of the "punishment" May had to do to Cleo.

_I wonder what it is..._ I thought as we walked to the park.

There was nobody there so I laughed.

"Okay. We are gonna work in teams of 8. Here is the list!" I said as I handed out the list.

_Team Blue_

Hideki  
Death  
Chocolat  
Shade  
Red  
Shiro  
Corvus  
Mindy

_Team Red_

Leon  
Jaden  
Cupa  
Blazette  
Andr  
Cassidy  
Rena  
Yaebi

"3, 2, 1, GO!" I yelled as we ran into the forest.

I picked up some eggs atop the trees with Corvus and Mindy.

Oh, and did I mention we got balloon blades? You get touched by one you watch the others play in a hot air balloon.

I so far took out one of the red members, Yaebi.

Results? Andr got rid of almost of us.

Only Shade, Shiro, and me, were last so we stood in a group and we got 10 eggs tied with blue.

I felt a strong wind as I moved to the left dodging the ballon Andr was swinging as I countered.

"Good game Andr." I said patting her head smiling.

Andr nodded and hid her face in her turtle neck and teleported onto the balloon.

I heard a bump of air as I turned around to find Shiro get poked by Leon's balloon.

My eyes narrowed as I charged and...

"Poke..." I said as I poked him gently.

"DAMN IT!" Leon yelled laughing.

I got the last egg and I yelled,"I WIN!"

I smiled as I looked inside the egg and my face paled.

"W-w-w-who...b-b-bought...t-th-this..." I stuttered as I threw it at Jaden.

"HERE! TH-TH-THIS IS YOURS!" I yelled and Jaden looked inside it.

"Will you marry me Cupa?" Jaden said holding out the egg.

"Okay...too far...let me get some popcorn, then you can continue." I said as I sliced the engagement ring.

"HEY!" Jaden yelled but I walked away.

"Now now...don't rush things too quick...cmon...we are going home..." I said as the others broke open the eggs.

All their faces paled.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS HIDEKI?!" they yelled at me.

"Eh? Oh...some poisonous snakes and scorpions...why?" I said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" they yelled as they all jumped on me beating me up.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWWOWOWOOWWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWW!" I yelped as I got hit by 41 eggs containing dangerous animals.

I ran all the way home laughing my head off.

* * *

**HTh: You like Hideki?**

**Hideki: I rike...but not worth my rife.**

**HTh: How about strife?**

**Hideki: Not that either.**

**Shade: -laughs- See you next chapter okay? Bye! -waves hand-**


	23. Shiina Mashiro

**HTh: Halo everybody! HTh here and acting like Ssundee...oops! -laughs- Okay, hello welcome back to Mob Walker and I STILL haven't gotten any dares nor truthes from ANY OF YOU!**

**Hideki: Yay! While that stays uncontinued... -chants- _I summon thy sword, brandished in corrupted flames, engulfed in blood from its fallen victims, MENANCE! _-a summoning circle appears in front of Hideki as he shoves his hand through the middle of it his hand disappearing and pulling out a blue sword with blue orbs flying around it-**

**HTh: No demonic ritials okay Hideki?**

**Hideki: No promise. -katana forms and it is a katana that is dyed purple- _OVER RIDE!_ -katana shifts to a blade with two knive attached to the sides with a razor hand guard with tiny purple orbs flying around it-**

**HTh: I said not to...**

**Hideki: And I said no promises. -sticks out tongue-**

* * *

**_Hideki's POV_**

I woke up to find myself surrounded by the whole gang piled on top of me.

"Guys...get off me..." I said as I patted the ground impatiently.

They were all sound asleep when I heard the doorbell ring.

I took out a pocket knife from Yaebi's hoodie pocket and stabbed the ground and inched my way out.

I opened the door and it revealed one of my England friends.

"Hello...nice to meet you again Hideki." she said with a blank face.

I groaned.

"What...are you not pleased to meet me?" she said staring me in the face.

"No...but...Ugh...never mind!" I said waving it off.

She walked in wearing a uniform as I sighed stupidly. Yes, we are in Japan and all but STILL!

_I was hoping it was the 50mm calliber I bought on e-bay!_ I yelled in my head.

I teleported to the kitchen and started cooking bacon and hashbrowns with a side dish of sliced strawberries.

Rustles were heard upstairs.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" they yelled upstairs as I laughed mentally.

Andr walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes,"Ohayo..."

"Oh...is this your girlfriend Hideki...?" she asked calmly.

Oh yeah, forgot to introduce her...her name is Shiina Mashiro.

She needs help because she is used to having a nurse/maid take care of her...so when I was brought in into each family, while she was away at school, I murdered her ABUSIVE mom and dad and sparing her treating her and helping her.

"No..." I said annoyed.

"He's anti-love." Leon yelled from upstairs.

I kicked him mentally in my head as I continued making breakfast.

"Oh...the bacon is burning." Shiina said as the bacon was ready.

"IT'S NOT BURNING OKAY!" I yelled at her.

I heard making out in the basement again with moans.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._ I growled in my head.

When they started making weird noises I kicked open the basement door and threw a kunai and the wall closest to them seperating their kissing.

"H-hey! We were making out!" May said.

"I could tell..." I said head twitching.

"Please? Also...you haven't proved to us you are our boss." Cleo said.

I glared at her and pulled out the visor I used in the tournament. (Chinubyu Love Sorry is you don't understand...)

I pulled out my laptop and adjusted the settings for it.

"Put it on...now." I said dead serious at Cleo.

She put it on.

"Game Start." I said as our bodies disappeared.

_Generating Terrain. Please wait..._

the game said.

I looked at myself and saw I was the same person in real life.

_This is what I need..._ I thought as the field formed.

I spawned on the edge of the map.

I yelled,"**_I summon thy sword, brandished in corrupted flames, engulfed in blood from its fallen victims, MENANCE!_**" as a summoning circle appeared before me.

I shoved my hand through the middle of it and pulled out a katana.

"_**OVER RIDE!**_" I yelled as the katana changed into a blade with two knives attached on the sides with a half a razor as a blade guard.

I heard something blow up as I looked up to find Cleo the wither. Yes, the three-headed-freak I have to fight in minecraft.

A skull whizzed by my ear and exploded behind me.

I glared at her and tried to attack her but she didn't come down.

I threw ten kunaii's at her but she wouldn't budge.

_Damn it...no choice but too..._ I thought as I threw my blade at her hitting the middle headand it collapsed on the ground.

I pulled my blade out as the landscape disappeared around us revealing me holding a blade soaked in blood and a gash in Cleo's head.

"No way...no how..." May said collapsing before Cleo.

I sighed as I picked up Cleo and took out a glowing red drink but she wouldn't drink it.

"May...can you force her to drink it..." I said my face going red.

May nodded, took a drink of it, and kissed Cleo forcing the liquid down her throat.

Cleo blinked a few times and got up.

"Where is he...I'm gonna kill him." Cleo said glaring around and locked her eyes on me.

I looked calmly at her as she went up to me.

She puffed out her cheeks and tried to kiss me.

I teleported out of her way and whacked her head.

"I'm not losing my first kiss because of you." I stated calmly.

I glanced at Andr and she understood and as we held hands and teleported to school.

"Hey...Hideki. Why don't we teleport to school often?" X asks.

"I'm hungry right now..." I said holding my stomach.

Andr was clutching her head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow...my head..." Andr said clutching her head.

"Oh...that's why..." X said poking me.

"I'm totally fine...just keep walking." I said smiling.

"Carry me." Andr said whiny.

I sighed and picked her up onto my back holding her legs and her arms were embraced around my neck.

As we entered school they looked at me weird but I ignored them.

They had an evil glint in their eyes and I set Andr down in class and went to get a drink of water.

"Hey...how are you doing?" one of them said approuching me.

I ignored them and took a drink of water.

"HEY! WE ARE TALKING TO YOU!" the second one yelled.

I pressed my finger over the fountain as water sprayed over the three.

"OH YOU ASKED FOR IT!" the first one said as all of them gave me a punch but I jumped over them flipping one onto the cafeteria table.

A crack echoed as all of them watched me in silence.

"Don't...even try." I said giving them the I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-even-try glare.

I heard a wet-smack as I turned around to find Leon smacking one with a retractable staff he made and it was made of steel.

I heard another one to find Jaden beating one while smashing the persons head on his knee.

Three cracks and more were heard that day.

I suddenly got a devious idea.

"THOSE WHO WANT TO GET OUR FRIENDS WILL HAVE TO GET PAST US SO COME FORTH NOW TO SAVE US THE PAIN!" I yelled.

All the boys in the cafeteria sprang up and tried to punch us.

And that day, I caused a major rebellion as the boys swarmed the teachers beating them senseless.

I walked up the stairs because I put a decoy down there.

As I walked up the stairs and onto room 2-D, I peeked into the art room to find Shiina in it sitting at a table drawing manga.

"What is love..." Shiina said while drawing as she was drawing a sad scene in her manga.

I knocked at the door and Shiina looked up.

"Hideki...?" Shiina said walking up to me.

"Teach me how to cook." Shiina said pulling on my sleeve.

"I tried before...you were holding the knife like I did when I was assassinating someone..." I said sighing.

"Please...?" Shiina said.

I glared at her but I brought her to room 2-B where we made cakes and all experimentally.

"What...do you want to make...?" I asked my eyes glazing over.

"A cake. A cake." Shiina said calmly.

I sighed.

I pulled out the book and showed her.

"Which one." I said.

She pointed to an enderman one.

"...crack eggs, flour, frosting..." I said taking out the ingredients out of the fridge.

Shiina walked up to me.

"Hm? What." I said looking at her.

"Tell me...what is love?" Shiina asked.

"How am I suppose to know. I haven't encountered it before." I said as I cracked some eggs and mixed.

"Am I suppose to wear an apron?" Shiina said putting on an apron.

I sighed but waved her away.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway as I stopped Shiina.

I pulled out my katana as the door opened revealing some thugs.

"#Thuglifeisstupid." I said looking away.

"Give us all your money and we won't hurt you." the thug said glaring at me.

"I've been up all night...ALL NIGHT FIGHTING OFF ASSASSINS! YOU THINK I'M IN THE MOOD!" I yelled as I charged them.

They fired a bullet which I sliced in half while sliving off one of their heads as all nether went loose.

_**Mashiro Shiina's POV**_

I watched as Hideki had this physco-look on his face protecting me.

I saw a kitchen knife near the cake as I picked it up.

Hideki was now getting choked by the thugs and he was trying his best to fight back.

I glared at them and ran foward and slid it into Hideki's hand as I ran out of the room to get the teachers.

I ran down to find two people and a whole class of kids fighting off waves of them thugs.

"AGH!" I heard as I saw Hideki standing there holding a bloodied knife.

"Stay up there." Hideki said to me as he ran down.

"**_I summon thy sword, brandished in corrupted flames, engulfed in blood from its fallen victims, MENANCE!_**" Hideki yelled as a katana appeared in his hand.

"_**OVER RIDE!**_" Hideki yelled as the katana turned into a blade as he dashed foward into the mob.

I ran to the roof and sat up there.

I looked down to find the SWAT team here.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" they yelled as they came in with riot shields.

Bodies of thugs all came pouring out.

They put down their riot shields looking in shock at probably at the children.

I ran down to find Hideki covered in blood, hoodie and skin, but it seemed they were shocked.

They went up to Hideki.

"Did...you kill them with a broken pencil?!" they said but Hideki smiled.

"What do you mean pencil?" He said smiling.

"That pencil in your hand!" one piped up.

"Oh this?" Hideki said spinning the blade as they stared at the rest of the gang.

_I don't understand...they are holding WEAPONS in their hands? Are they blind?_ I thought as I looked.

We chatted with them for a few hours.

_**=Two Hours Later=**_

We walked out the school as he introduced me to the rest of the class.

"They all hold in my house...you could sleep in my bed tonight as I sleep on the roof..." Hideki said looking at me blankly.

"Okay..." I said as we walked home.

I went into Hideki's room to find it loaded with all the things I brought.

The computer seemed to be waiting for me as I walked to it and started drawing.

When I finished three pages I went to the bath as I peeked inside.

"What do you need..." Hideki said undressed with his shirt off.

I looked at his body as it seemed he had no muscles but he seemed strong.

"Are you worrying about me...? Don't need them be damned abbs or muscles..." Hideki said sitting on the ground.

"How come?" I asked.

"I just need my wits and a weapon. With that, I'm able to deal a ton of damage no matter what. I don't care about muscles. I work on my brain." Hideki said relaxing.

I stared at his body, he was skinny with pale milky white skin.

"Stop staring would you?" He asked as I kept staring.

He sighed stepping into the shower and took off his clothes in there, tossed them to the hangar and dipped into the tub.

I peeked inside.

"Now what?" Hideki said staring at me blankly.

"Can I shower with you?" I asked.

He just waved me go ahead.

I took off my clothes as I stepped inside for Hideki was rubbing himself with soap.

I dipped into the water as I tried to look at his body.

"Are you a pervert or something? Because I'm sure, your time at that bad housing is changing you." Hideki said. (HTh: Will be explained in a different story about everyone of my OC's past and I do not own Shiina Mashiro.)

I looked in his face and smacked him gently.

He sighed as I started to rub soap over myself.

I heard the door open once more.

It was...

"What are you doing here Shade..." Hideki said rolling his eyes.

Lucky his bath was bigger and half the size of a pool.

She was nude as she stepped into the bath.

His eye twitched but he stepped out holding a towel over his body.

"We are going to the public bath." He said plainly as he brung everyone into the public bath place.

All of them were sent into one family bath.

Leon was blushing extremely hard about Cupa along with Jaden.

Corvus just relaxed as Mindy paddled around.

Hideki down under the water to hide from them as I heard some splashes and I saw Hideki get splashed by Shade.

"I...am not amused..." Hideki said annoyed as he surfaced and sat in a corner.

I heard some footsteps coming as three boy came.

Hideki looked at them and looked away looking at a tree.

"Hey...what are you doing here hot lady, wanna go out without these losers?" one of them said to me.

**_Hideki's POV_**

My eye twitched as I heard that as they went around.

_Abduction by seduction eh? I'm not allowing it._ I thought as I bit into my forearm and tore away the skin.

I jumped out the water as a blood red hoodie and black pants covered me.

My hair was soaked in blood.

The three boys stepped back as I neared them.

"Leave them alone...you hear me?" I said furiously.

I felt a major disturbance as I saw something gleam behind their backs.

I smiled as I let them stab my arms.

_I haven't done this in a while now haven't I?_ I thought as Jaden and Leon stepped up to fight along with X holding a flame arrow and bow.

"**Bloodied Field.**" I said as blood poured out of my arms and covered the field.

I looked at them and nodded as we all took on one while X backed us all up.

I saw Leon smile as he took out a sticky control bomb.

I laughed mentally as I saw Jaden smashing the guys head onto the ground.

X was lighting certain areas of their clothing on fire.

"**Blood Imprison.**" I said with an evil glint as blood came up from the ground and tied the person on the ground.

He was struggling as he stared into my physco-blood thirsty eyes.

"**Blood Scapel.**" I said as a small knife appeared in my hand as I stabbed the guys eye out.

I stabbed the other eye and drove the scapel into his arm tearing his muscle.

I slowly cut his biceps making him yell in pain as I rushed it through cutting it.

He fell to the ground with tears in his eyes.

I laughed insanely as I stabbed it into his neck and he died before my eyes.

I looked at the others dealing with them.

Out of all of them, I had the most blood on me.

I went home with dried blood over my clothes as I tossed the hoodie into the basket and bit into my right forearm changing back.

_Not bad...it tastes good..._ I thought smiling.

I fell asleep on the ground of the bathroom as I heard some creaking below.

* * *

**_Yumi's POV_**

_Dang it...that dream didn't kill him...now he thinks he had a nightmare that didn't affect him! This is bad...Gotta deal with him before **he** gets mad._ I thought as I paced.

* * *

**HTh: Wheeeeeeeeeee. Turn's out Yumi's alive! Stay alive Hideki will you? Also tag team fighting tomorrow so get your clothes ready.**

**Hideki: -nods while playing video game-**

**HTh: Didn't I get rid of it before?!**

**Hideki: I fixed it... -drinks pineapple mango juice-**

**HTh: -messes up hair- YOU ARE NO FUN!**


	24. Sucked Into Minecraft (For Real)

**HTh: Woozy...woozy...woozy...no blood left... -collapses-**

**Hideki: I might have played knife with him... T3T**

**X: HTh! WAKE UPS! -smacks him across his pale face-**

**Hideki: Back away... e.e -takes out katana and stabs HTh's hand-**

**HTh: YOW! -hand drags up the katana on accident- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

I picked up my silver black shirt and put it on along with stretchy black pants.

I slipped on my black hoodie because all I had in my closet was black clothes.

NOT MY FAULT OKAY! I LIKE THE COLOR BLACK! IT RESEMBLES MY ASSASSIN ATTITUDE! And phsyco killer...

I looked into Shiina's room to find clothes everywhere, ranging from underwear to...yeah...

I looked on her computer to see she was drawing anime.

Something shook underneath the desk as I peeked.

Shiina slowly got out of the pile of clothes covering her as I looked at her she was nude.

"Shiina...really?" I said tossing her her school uniform.

Oh...I haven't really said anything about her! She is a famous artist, despite all the carelessness and people helping her, she is a good girl.

Shiina slowly got up and put on the shirt.

"You...haven't put on this..." I said holding up the bra.

Shiina stared at me blankly and ignored me putting on the shirt.

"H-HEY! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO WEAR THIS FIRST!" I yelled holding up the bra as she took on the shirt.

Shiina tried to put it on while I stared at the strap.

Her skin was flawless white.

_UGH! WHY AM I NOTICING THESe THINGS!_ I yelled in my head as I went over to help her.

I tied it when I realized...

"U-um...Shiina...why are you not wearing your panties..." I said looking away trying not to blush.

I looked at her again to find her looking at my crotch area but it wasn't...

"HEY! DON'T LOOK THERE PERVERT!" I yelled throwing a pillow at her face. (Had my sister write some parts... T3T)

She giggled and put on her shirt and skirt.

I sighed as I walked out the room but I saw her walk into the bathroom.

**=Splash=**

My eyes narrowed as I went inside to find her face wet along with her shirt.

I sighed as I tossed her a new change and took a towel.

I washed the towel with water and rubbed her face with it and I strained it, hanging it on the bar.

"You done...I have to make breakfast..." I said tired.

**=Splash=**

I looked at my hoodie which was wet.

"SHIINA!" I yelled as she tried not to laugh.

I glared as I tossed her her stockings and went to make omelettes.

Cracked some eggs and mixed them with leek.

I put some scallion in it because I'm crazy as I started putting them onto plates.

I set the table because the others were washing up or dressing.

Some took a shower, others do not.

"Hey Hideki!" Jigsaw yelled charging with a plasma knife.

"Hm?" I said dodging to the right.

"Hi." Jigsaw said as he retracted the knife and sat down to eat.

I laughed as I put up my hoodie and walked upstairs.

I knocked on all their doors and slid back down on the railing.

**=Ding Dong=**

I went over and almost met a knife in my face.

**=Punt=**

I laughed as I kicked him in the crotch.

"Now Ike, kick the baby." I said stiffling a laugh.

"Don't...kick the god damn...baby...Ow..." the person said sub-consciencously.

"KICK THE BABY!" I yelled as I kicked him threw a wall.

"Oops...my bad..." I said slamming the door.

"Hideki...who was that?" Andr said leaning on me.

"...It was a pregnant male..." I said stiffling a laugh.

Andr contained her laughter as she went to breakfast.

We all got set for school.

**=In School, 12:45 Drama=**

"Now class...we are entering the Spring Fling!" he yelled.

We all glared at him and I threw a kunai at his table.

"Say it again..." I said my eyes gleaming red and he shuddered.

"We are gonna perform in front of the whole school! Here are your cosplay costumes!" the teacher said throwing a box upstage.

I peeked in the box and stiffled a laugh.

"I...don't...need...them!" I said laughing.

"Watch and see, I can transform in less than a minute!" I said biting into my forearm as my hair went blood red and my clothes changed.

The teacher looked and saw a blood puddle.

His eyes widened and looked at me.

"You scared...?" I said laughing.

"That's enough Hideki!" Shiro whispered in my ear and I nodded stabbing myself with a nail on my right hand forearm behind my back changing back to my regular self.

"I see...can the rest of you do that?" the teacher said scared.

The mob talker gang rolled their eyes.

"We are in cosplay right now!" they yelled and the teacher went into a corner ashamed.

"NOW THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE!" Leon yelled at him.

Jogsaw went over and dragged Leon into a corner as well.

"Stay there." Jigsaw said with gleaming red eyes and an evil glint.

Leon nodded like his life was on the line and went into a fetal position.

I chuckled as we walked out of school.

The amount of absents you can have is at least 20.

We went home to play minecraft.

**=3 Hours Later=**

I looked outside and it was raining. We were all playing on minecraft in our rooms.

Shiina was joining us because she didn't want to miss the fun.

Then lightning cracked and strucked the house. The screens all went blank as we came out of our rooms.

"Something...happened...and whatever you do...don't go back into your room." I said but Leon just went back in.

We heard a portal sound as we burst into his room.

A blue portal was there as I sighed.

"Go in...we are going to get him out..." I said sighing.

We jumped in as I saw everything was blocks except for us.

"Welcome to minecraft..." I said annoyed as I started punching the tree with my fists.

The tree fell down as I collected apples, and wood.

The others found Leon as he had the wooden tool set.

I sighed annoyed.

"Leon...if it weren't for you...WE WOULDN'T BE IN MINECRAFT!" Jaden yelled but Leon smiled.

"I had a dream last night that Hideki's sister is in here." Leon said cheerfully.

"Leon...you do realize...my sister has turned bad now?" I said my eyes about to cry.

I ran off and jumped onto a tree going to a village.

I calmed down and went to the blacksmith shop as I found a half a stack of diamonds.

There was also 4 stacks of iron and 23 stacks of coal.

_It's obvious someone is living here but who..._ I thought as I robbed it all.

I looked at all the villagers trembling in fear looking at me as if something happened to me.

I looked behind me to avoid a spiked mace.

"Woah...who may you be?" I said going into a fighting stance.

"I'm Gragoneth...Hope you don't decide to steal my empires valuables." Gragoneth said.

"I am now bye!~" I said with a smile on my face teleporting back to them.

I dumped all the contents I stole and showed them.

They stared in awe looking at all of it.

"That quick?" Leon said shocked.

I nodded," I stole some stuff..." I said looking away.

There was a crash nearby.

My eyes narrowed as I looked at Shade.

She nodded as armor enveloped her arms, legs, chest, and legs.

Also...I notice I didn't describe her chestplate, it was reddish silver.

I smiled as the same armor appeared on my but my armor was silver, and the yoyo's were blood red. The wheels on my feet were silver blue and the blades were pitch black.

"**Activate, Abilty: Tag Team**" I yelled as my brain suddenly had two thoughts.

_Plan Activation Attack Plan A_ I said in Shade's mind and she nodded and we zoomed at him normal speed slicing the pigman's feet.

He swung his mace at us knocking us both away.

"LEON JADEN NOW!" I yelled as he arms went flailing.

They took out their weapons, Bo Staff and Spiked Gloves and ran at him.

The pigman recovered faster than expected as he blocked the attack.

His mace almost went flying out of his hand as I understood.

_Take off your helmet Shade..._ I thought as the helmet snapped off the visor and nodded at Shade.

_Activate Plan Tactic #980_ I said in Shade's mind as we went zigzagging and we were quicker.

We sliced at his arm muscles and drove our blades into his bare back.

The pigman roared in rage and smashed us against a tree.

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." I said quickly as I pulled Shade up and pushed her out of the way as I clashed my arm blades against the mace.

_This guy_ is...not...playing...fair! I thought outraged.

I heard blood and metal tearing through it.

"Stay the fuck away from them...undead pig bastard." Corvus said stabbing Gragoneth in the back furiously.

The pigman roared in rage as pigman swarmed the gang.

I heard a head being chopped off as I saw Rena holding an axe going phsyco.

"No one...NO ONE TOUCHES YAEBI!" I saw as I looked to find a wither skeleton hitting on Yaebi.

_Holy...Yandere rage..._ I thought laughing as I took off my arm gauntlets and went three times faster than before.

I took out a few knives and backstabbed the boss.

I saw them fighting with what ever they had in their hands.

_Swords against miscellaneous tools...it won't work!_ I thought furious.

Shade was working on ten zombies but they slowly wore her down.

My eyes narrowed as I glared at Gragoneth.

Hair was in my eyes as two corrupted blades slid down the sleeves of my hoodie.

"You...are gonna be my corrupted minion...you better yield...otherwise..." I said with a phsyco look in my eyes.

"Hahaha...you are so small...you think you can win? THINK AGAIN! ATTACK MY MINIONS!" Gragoneth yelled as they charged my.

I stabbed my blade into the ground causing tentacles to burst through the ground ripping the zombie pigmans in half.

"I repeat once more...yield at once." I said.

"GRAB ANY OF HIS FRIENDS NOW!" Gragoneth said with a victourious look in his eyes.

I sucked it air suddenly looking at him in disbelief.

He had Shiina.

"She is pretty cute...might as well rape her right before your eyes." Gragoneth said. (My sister wrote this...we take turns writing things okay?)

"You...wouldn't...DARE!" I yelled as I took out a shotgun (Rival Rebels) and an air katana (I think Ninja Mod).

"NOBODY WILL TOUCH MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" I yelled as I charged him reckless.

Gold blades got thrown at me but I dodged them all.

I went behind one of them and blew out its brains.

"HEADSHOT!" I yelled with a phsyco look in my eyes.

"It seems I haven't had my _**DaIlY fIlL oF bLoOd...**_" I said smiling demonically.

I saw Gragoneth shudder as I walked over to him blood insane.

I heard screams and blood explode behind me as my friends took out his minions quick but more came pouring out of the portal.

"_**YoU kNoW wHaT? HiDeKi HaSn'T lEt Me OuT oF tHiS bOdY iN aGeS...**_" I said as I threw a corrupted kunaii into his arm as it started growing purple tentacles with eyes on them.

He yelled in pain.

"_**DoN't WoRrY...I wIlL mAkE yOuR dEaTh PaInFuL...I KnOw HoW MuCh YoU lIkE pAiN aNd DeAtH...**_" I smiled demonically.

_I'm sorry Gragoneth...you didn't yield...I let Chaos handle this...I'm sorry Gragoneth...I'm sorry..._ I thought as I took out a corrupted katana and stabbed it through his head.

He collapsed on the ground as I saw Rena still fighting the girls who was hitting on Yaebi.

Damn was she skilled...

I went over and stabbed my blade into the ground.

"Stop fighting or I will summon ruthless corrupted minions..." I said smiling.

I walked over the wither skeleton,"Now...what is your name?"

"Brittany..." the wither skeleton said blushing.

I studied her.

She had the black version of the Skellen's clothes and she held a charcoal black stone sword along with fingerless black gloves.

"Well Brittany...you wanna escape this bedamned world? There is a new world out there." I said.

Brittany hesitated but nodded.

Skellen was looking at Brittany not trusting her.

I hesitated by making fences and put beds for us along with wooden blocks.

"I will finish making the house while you sleep okay?" I said as I walked out.

**=2 Hours Of Building The House Later=**

"There we go." I said looking at my mansion I made as for the beds...I carried them up the stairs...

I walked in with all furniture and everything we have in my home. (Furniture Mod!)

I went to bed on the couch and fell...asleep.

**_Shiina's POV_**

I woke up to fine Hideki sleeping on the couch so I pulled out the matress and slept cuddled up with him.

* * *

**HTh: Awwww...so cute...too bad Hideki's Anti-Love or AROMANTIC! Thanks Shiinon-Chii.**

**Hideki: Shut up...idiot.**

**Andr: How come I don't do that!**

**HTh: Because I don't trust you and you are trying to assassinate Hideki. Also...I feel like my story is rushed and all and the more I write, the worse the story gets...that's the truth.**

**Hideki: Cmon don't feel bad!**

**HTh: Q~Q -cries- ;-;**


	25. Getting Stuck and Prison Break Quick

**HTh: What am I at...One-Third of the story now?**

**Hideki: I'm sure half way...**

**HTh: Hideki...don't lie...it was 90 or so...maybe less...not sure because I'm running out of ideas. Maybe stop at 50 or 75...**

**Hideki: You do realize this is being writen down right?**

**HTh: H-HEY!**

* * *

_**Leon's POV**_

Bacon...bacon, bacon, bacon!

Oh...you should knock at least! Okay so Hideki killed some pigs and fried them.

_Minecraft bacon tastes so good..._ I thought as I saw Jaden and Jigsaw eat some.

I looked over at Hideki who had black circles under his eyes sleeping on the table head first.

So this is how Hideki fell asleep!

He was talking to us tired and his head fell on the table and he fell asleep.

"I think Hideki is retro..." Shiro said laughing.

We laughed demonically placing banana peels around his chair.

Hideki woke up rubbing his eyes and saw the bananas on the ground.

"You think I'm one of those retro-" Hideki said as he stepped on one skidding across the floor.

"WAHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he crashed into a wall.

"Ow!~" Hideki said with tears in his eyes.

Andr teleported to him with cold ice and placed it on his head.

Shiina Mashiro was still hung onto Hideki's arm as he slept.

Shiina was still asleep and was kicking Hideki as if she were clinging onto a deadly beast beating it up.

I pryed her off Hideki's arm and set her on the couch.

We heard a crash through 10 windows.

We looked at each other and ran upstairs.

Besides all the REGULAR HUMANS not speaking the mob talker mobs but us humans ran up.

Jaden went into Blazette's room.

Hideki went into Andr's room.

Rena went into Yaebi's room.

Corvus went into Mindy's and Cassidy's room.

Shade went into Cleo's room.

Shiro went into Brittany's room.

Red went into May's room.

And Chocolat and I went into Cupa's room.

I felt a barrel of a shotgun at my head as I looked at Chocolat getting taken away by a shady figure.

I glared at the shady figure and took out my retractable steel bo staff and whacked away at the shady figure.

I saw from the corner of my eye Cupa getting muffled and dragged away struggling.

_Grrrrrrrrr..._ I thought as I smashed the figure in the head but I heard a loud clang.

I heard an explosion and looked to find Chocolat holding onto the bazooka that Hideki described in his dream.

_That means...YES!_ I thought as I fired at the opponent while charging with the knife pointed at him.

He blocked the tnt as I stabbed him through the chest.

I heard loud yells as I heard metal clashing against metal.

Good News: We killed them.

Bad News: We didn't save them...

"Dang it...could have killed them..." Hideki said smiling as he watched them open a portal to the nether.

He looked at me, Jaden, Corvus, Rena, Shiro, Red, and Shade.

I just realized Death was sleeping. Anyways.

We nodded and looked at Chocolat.

"Chocolat, stay here and keep the house safe." Hideki said tossing her some wooden blocks and a minigun with unlimited ammo.

She nodded staring at the minigun in her hand and smiled waving as we entered the portal.

* * *

**_Whilst In The Nether_**

**_Hideki's POV_**

I looked left and right to find zombie pigman charging us.

I cried fake tears and a woman zombie pigman showed up.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked while holding a golden blade at me.

I nodded and smiled.

She smiled back.

"Hey. Wanna see my ho-" she was cut off by Leon firing a nuclear tnt at a ghast flying by.

It missed and did a lot of damage to the ceiling.

Leon stiffled a laugh as we tried not to laugh as well.

"A-Anyways. Where did some...people go?" I said as we got pounced on and dragged to the fortress.

They all suddenly had a cold steel glare in their eyes.

"Where did the nice pigman go?" I muttered sadly.

I looked at Rena when she suddenly had a phsyco yandere look on her face.

_Uh oh...she getting affected too...?_ I thought as I felt a rupture in my skull but the pain lasted for a little amount of time.

_Huh?!_ I thought as we were dragged before a huge zombie pigman.

I struggled but their grip was extremely tight.

I looked at the others and they nodded.

I sliced the zombie pigman arms off and ran toward the portal.

I heard a cry as something wizzed through the air.

"GO!" I yelled as I pushed them through the portal and made it out.

The ghast DESTROYED the portal I was trying to escape through and I glared at the group of magma cubes, blazes, withers, and zombie pigman surround me.

Suddenly a picture flashed in my mind, it was a pitch black flower with a blue, red, white stripes around with a purple bulb in the center.

I got tackled down as they chained me and I glared at them.

They looked at with a dangerous look and threw me into a cell.

"Your gonna be fighting in this arena...here are the rules:" a wither guard said.

"1) The first match you are not aloud to have a weapon. You die, bye bye.

2) For every match you win, you get to free a prisoner of your choosing.

3) You will NOT fight with other fighters.

4) DO NOT INTERFERE WITH OTHER FIGHTERS BATTLES!" he yelled.

"Owchy...I understand sir..." I said leaning against the wall.

"Also, your battle is after this...hope you die." he said smiling demonically at me.

I grumbled until I heard blood and metal go boom.

My eyes narrowed as they pushed me onto the battle field.

There were about 5 people with their head blown off on the other side of the field.

This massive guy was FEEDING the crowd the organs.

"Oh...god..." I said as I reached toward the place where I USED to keep my katana.

"Well...crud." I said facepalming as the guy looked over and charged me with his spiked metal club.

I ran around the arena laughing as this guy kept on panting.

He yelled as he slammed the ground as a crack in the ground opened up before me but I jumped across it and taunted him.

He yelled in fury and jumped over.

"Um...THAT'S UNFAIR!" I yelled as I picked up one of the dead fighters weapons which was a spear and threw it at his head.

He caught it and snapped it in half.

My eyes widened.

I then felt something brush past my ear and I looked up to find a cloaked figure with a tiny smile and her hand out.

I looked at the flower.

I was pitch black with blue, red, and purple stripes going down the petals.

I had 100 petals or so.

I looked at the guy and smiled.

He looked at me confused as I looked and leaned into the flower.

"Project 0487: Activate Program Hybrid." I said silently to the flower as I threw it up into the air.

"HA! Are you saying your farewells?" the guy laughed but the petals burst all over the arena but as soon as the petals reached me a machine gun was in my hand.

He stared at me in surprise.

"Oh nelly..." he said as I pumped him with lead bullets.

Blood went everywhere as I went back to the prisoners and freed Cupa.

"Guys, hang in there. They are feeding you right?" I asked and they nodded.

I smiled at Cupa and pushed her through the portal.

I looked around to find nobody watching and freed them all and we ran through the portal.

I smashed the portal and it closed as we turned around.

We couldn't believe our eyes...

* * *

**HTh: Well...gonna do a Sword Art Online fan-fiction soon. Don't know when it will come out.**

**Hideki: AW HAIL NAW! I'M NOT GONNA DIE AM I?!**

**HTh: No you won't. You'll make it out. I promise.**

**Hideki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

**HTh: Hey Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Hideki, Turn down for-**

**Hideki: WHAT?! -says annoyed-**

**HTh: -smiles cutely- Yay! X3**


	26. One Life Lost

**HTh: Red, Oranger, Yeller, Grim, followed by Blues! Indiglo and Violent thats the anger song for you!~ X3**

**Leon: You sing HORRIBLE!**

**HTh: Shaddup. -takes out duct tape and tapes over his ears and mouth.**

**Leon: MPHH!**

**Hideki: O.o Um...HTh...Chocolat is running rampage in my house! -cries-**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

My eyes narrowed as we all saw Chocolat running around holding the trigger of the minigun on the roof of the house with her blasting the whole house.

There were bullets EVERYWHERE!

Then I heard a pang to find a sniper barrel pointed at me.

I popped a purple herb in my mouth as I prepared to turn into a wolf but I didn't.

Instead, my hair went dark tainted purple and my clothes turned into a purple hoodie with tentacles for wings.

My pants were pitch blackish purple as I looked at my sides.

"H-HEY! WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled in embarrassment to find my feet were bare.

Leon looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"C-CHAOS IS NOT SUPPOSE TO LOOK LIKE THIS!" I yelled furious.

I pushed the blade into the ground and turned my body away from.

Just then, wolf paws appeared around me except they were corrupted.

My eyes widened.

They pushed on the ground revealing skeletal corrupted wolves.

"O-Oh god..." I whimpered as I went up a tree.

They sat so I cautiously went near.

"A-Attack the bad guys?" I said nervously and they nodded and ran toward all the hidden people.

I heard yells and blood.

"Oh...they are good!" I said smiling.

Just then I heard a bang as blood came out of my right hand.

"OUCH OUCH OUCHY!" I yelped as I took my blade with my left hand and charged, my right arm slack.

Then another bang came out as my left hand got shot as I yelled in pain.

This time a person who used daggers charged me and slashed off my left hand.

As soon as that happened, they retreated.

My eyes narrowed suspicious.

_You are not telling me...they sent mobs here?!_ I thought furiously as I heard groaning from all directions.

"GUYS! RUN NOW!" I yelled as my right arm healed and I picked up my blade awkwardly.

Leon shook his head stubbornly.

"Nuh. We don't leave friends behind!" Leon yelled as he propped his bazooka up.

"JUST LEAVE!" I yelled furiously glaring at them.

Jaden walked away calmly like he wasn't abandoning a friend.

Slowly but surely the group trickled North.

I smiled and popped a herb in my mouth turning me into Chaos.

I formed tentacle spikes to slow them down.

"Guys...I can only buy you time okay? Go." I said smiling and faced the horde of zombies, skeletons, and zombie pigmen.

"COME AT ME UNDEAD HORSES!" I yelled but then Herobrine arrived in full battle gear with his scythe and riding a zombie horse.

I glared at him as he rode over the spikes jumping off the horse slashing downwards onto me with his scythe.

I blocked the strike awkwardly with my blade and slashed at him.

As we fought the horde arrived near me slowly and steadily.

By the time they nearly reached me I had Herobrine near death.

"My...you ought valiantly. I have a deal..." Herobrine started.

* * *

**_Shiro's POV_**

I watched behind us as I saw body parts go flying everywhere.

My eyes narrowed as we started running.

A bunch of pirates appeared in front of us but when we ran past them they started firing behind us.

I looked behind to find zombies walking this way but the bullet caught them in the face killing them.

"Headshot, noscope...?" I muttered smiling.

I tried to ignore all those body parts until an arm fell in front of us.

My eyes widened and looked behind us to find the zombies devouring the pirates.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" I yelled as we ran.

We got to a village and knocked kindly.

A villager girl opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"A horde of zombies have arrived. May we use this house for a bit?" Red asked hurriedly.

"Sure...let me set the traps and send out the iron golems..." she said smiling and took out a bullhorn and her voice enhanced.

"Guys. Set up the traps and bring out the iron golems!" she yelled.

The ground split to display 3 golems.

Two boys and one girl.

Fences began being put up and spikes around.

"THE HORDES COMING!" the villager with a bow yelled as he strung an arrow and fired into the woods.

Baby zombie riding chickens began over running and jumped over the fence and glided inside but the iron golem flipped it into the air and as it fell it got hit repeatively.

The second wave began as zombies came.

* * *

_** 10 minutes of Hardcore Fighting**_

* * *

I looked up and looked at the blood stained ground and sighed.

Then a bell rang as I looked as children, teenagers, went into a building, a large one and went in.

I raised an eyebrow at Leon for he was drooling looking at the school uniforms when I noticed the girls were wearing mini-skirts, like in Japan but more anime-like.

I frowned and I heard a smack.

Jaden was glaring at Leon chopping his head hard with his hand.

I sighed but then I saw Andr missing.

_Eh?_ I thought until other people starting disappearing, soon me.

* * *

**_In the bag_**

I woke up to find myself in a stone bricked room.

"Well...Shiro. You...are awake." I heard a familiar voice.

"Y-Yumi?" I said sleepily.

"Yes...Hush Shiro. Shall I explain everything to you?" Yumi said softly and I nodded.

"I was the one who took you here to hide...from the...uh...Minecraftian Gods. They sensed an unknown presence which are you guys." Yumi said.

"Then...what about the dream Hideki had?" I said explaining his dream.

Yumi nodded sighing.

"I sent him that dream because I was being controlled at that time but Notch's Army." Yumi said.

"Notch was all like,Oh I saved your life and resapawned you in Minecraft, now serve in my army." Yumi said laughing.

"Then..." I said.

"No...I was respawned in Hardcore mode...I die, Game Over." She sighed.

"Brother died." I said silently.

"No he wouldn't have. I promise you. He doesn't get killed that quick. He is very convincing in times and hypnotises people sometimes. It's fine..." Yumi said chuckling.

"NO WAY! HE CAN HYPNOTISE PEOPLE?!" I yelled shocked.

Yumi nodded stiffling a laugh as we began chatting about Hideki.

* * *

**_?'s POV_**

I groaned as I got up. I felt my arms slightly attached like they were ripped off before, as I wore the same clothes.

I looked at my hands and felt my face to feel there was an eyepatch over my left eye.

I frowned and remembered I had the devil take away my eye to let me live.

Then a bang fell into my hand.

My eyes narrowed but the hair was silverish aqua blue.

I took out a mirror and looked at my eyes for they were the same color.

I sighed as I walked to the nearest village.

* * *

**HTh: I'm sowwy for powsting dis so wate...**

**Hideki: Speak normal.**

**HTh: I can't...you wut we on a spwel.**

**Hideki: -sticks out tongue- I don't care.**


	27. Hideki's New Body

**HTh: I got this sick feeling... Today is gonna be good night. That tonight is gonna be a go-**

**Hideki: -whack- Nuh singing...**

**HTh: -glare- Anima Liber-**

**Hideki: -smacks HTh unconsciencous-**

* * *

_**Erio's POV**_

Heyo! I'm the person we left off with. Before we starts well...I'm Hideki reborn and made a deal with the devil himself.

I gave away my left eye.

And yes, I didn't tell him to switch my body so I am EXTREMELY angry.

I entered the village with all of the villagers staring and murmurring.

Course there was this eyepatch on my left eye and well...please don't make me kill you but if you make fun...

I made a girls name for me, Erio, and...I'm flat.

Done. I said it. God kill me now.

Who really cares because if you have big you won't be able to move around quick enough. (Yes sister typed this.)

Erio means prized child.

To me, I look weird as I pushed through the doors of the huge building.

All the boys and girls looked at me as I walked under the stairs arching over the hallway in between.

As I left I heard some clattering of metal and as I turned around I found a group.

One girl in the middle surrounded by ten or so boys.

"What do you think you are doing, entering MY school without permission?" the girl said with a glint in her eye.

"I'm trespassing. That's what." I said glaring.

"Huh...at least your honest. Now explain yourself peasant." the girl said.

I suspect her to be the queen bee of the school surrounded by drones and other bees.

"I challenge you to a duel." I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

"Fine...I'll use my men while you may use any weapon." the girl smiled.

I just smiled back and said,"Naw...I have my own weapon I can use against ya. My eye..."

The girl stared in disbelief as I revealed my eye to her for they were green with numbers in it and the matrix.

"Come and get me...peasant." I said smiling demonically as a katana formed in my hands, first formed from numbers, then solid. Yes, I'll explain later how I figured out how to use my eye and how it looked like in a second.

We clashed.

* * *

**_Yumi's POV_**

I sighed walking with them to the village but when we arrived we saw some houses on fire and some explosions from the main building.

We rushed to the main building to find a girl hiding in the corner with men surrounding her.

I looked up on the ceiling to find a girl with a cloak made of curtain covering her body.

I watched in disbelief as they fired a gun at her head and she dodged it charging them with a...pole?

_She caused this much damage with just a pole? NO WAY!_ I thought as I took out a huge blade and blocked the slash and my blade dented a little

_She is using the pole with her left hand back handed..._ I thought staring at her form.

The mysterious girl looked at me showing a glint of green and numbers and threw the pole to the side and ran.

I rushed to the injured girl and removed the rubble off her.

"H-help...she...is...gonna...destroy the village..." she whispered but as I soon as I left her I felt a smile on her face.

_She is lying...but fine..._ I thought trying to find the mystery girl.

I ran through out the village to find villager pointing at a tree as I went to investigate.

I smelled a...familiar aroma as I approuched the tree.

_Hideki's smell...it smells like candy and marshmallows..._ I thought as I approuched closer to the tree and then when the smell was too strong...

I tackled it and a person came crashing down the tree with me and I found the mystery girl blushing staring at me in the eye.

"H-Hi...you aren't part of Notch's army a-are you?" she said eyeing me cutely.

_This is DEFINITELY Hideki's acting skill._ I thought.

"Hideki...drop the act." I said smiling and hugging her.

"I gave away my male body to the devil...until I kill him I get my male body back..." Hideki said,"So right now call me Erio."

I nodded kissing her/him (AT THIS POINT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL HIM! HOW ABOUT I SETTLE WITH HER!) on the cheek.

Erio blushed and got up.

"So...we head back to school?" I asked Erio.

"Meet up with the gang and wait 30 seconds to introduce me." Erio said giggling cutely.

* * *

**_Erio's POV_**

I walked up in front of the group.

"Hello. I'm Erio!" I said cheerfully smiling cutely.

"O-oh god..." Leon holds in nosebleed.

I giggled and took out a lolipop and popped it into my mouth.

"O-Oh no..." Leon has a mega nose-bleed.

I bursted out laughing as Yumi introduced me.

"Guys meet Hideki. Herobrine took his male body and it seems he kinda...forgot his male instincts...but he is still anti-love..." Yumi said.

"W-WHAT?!" Leon yelled out.

"HOW DOES THAT...BLOODY GUY TURN INTO THAT CUTE GIRL! I MEAN REALLY?!" Leon yells in anger.

"You turn into a kitty..." Yumi muttered.

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Leon yelled.

"How?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Um...uh..." Leon stutters under my sweet smile.

"Explain..." I said my face still smiling as a knife slid into left hand.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE UGLY!" Leon yells out.

Blink...blink...

I crawled into a corner and weeped into the wall.

"Oh dear...this is the part where the ground underneath you explo-" Yumi got interrupted by an explosion at Leon's feet dropping him in lava.

"NUH!" Leon yelled.

Water fell out from the top of the hole.

"I'm saved!" Leon yelled laughing climbing up.

I got up.

Yumi went up to me.

"Erio...do you remember anything...as soon as you got the new body." Yumi asked.

"Un. I saw...a circular table in front of me and...some mobs discussing something..." I muttered.

"Wait you don't mean..."

* * *

**HTh: Finally...done! I'm starting to slow down on chapter now because I'm not finding anytime to type any...sorry.**

**Erio: -takes out katana and stabs ground-**

**HTh: ERIO! DON'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY! -skeletal hands erupt from the ground- AH! UM! SEE YOU GUYS LATER! ERIO! DON'T GIVE AWAY ANYTHING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Erio: -runs away giggling-**


	28. Annnnnddd FINISHED TwT

**HTh: Welcome back! People of the cen-**

**Hideki: -just eating popcorn watching me- Continue...**

**HTh: Stop watching me! DX**

**Hideki: Why not? .w.**

**HTh: Just stop! DX**

**Hideki: Fine. -.-**

**HTh: A-anyways, I'm sorry if I didn't update in a long time. I honestly had writer's block physically and mentally. I'm really sorry. Anyways...**

**Hideki: Hold on. Let me say something please? .w.**

**HTh: Go right ahead? o.o'**

**Hideki: "Is it torture friends and treat strangers?" ~Alloy**

**HTh: ...Oh boy.**

**Hideki: What? I like that phrase~**

**HTh: Errrr...On with the chapter~**

* * *

_**Erio's POV**_

"Wait. You don't mean the Block Table Conference?" Yumi asked me.

"Is that what it was called?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yes. Please explain every detail please." Yumi said.

"Okay then. So...it was like..."

* * *

**_Block Table Conference_**

"So. What should we do this...human?," the skeleton king asked.

"...Keep an eye on him. Herobrine once terrorized us and you barely were able to patch us up," the enderman king said.

"What about our children?," the zombie king spoke up.

"...You are right. We have to retrieve them as soon as possible!" the skeleton said as his eyes flickered a blood red.

"Should we send all our forces and keep this...human as a hostage?," the zombie king asked.

"Honestly, I think send him back with infilitration plans," the enderman king said as he smiled evilly.

"Right. Destroy them from the inside. They won't be able to kill him because he is his friends!," the skeleton king cackled.

"But don't you think they will fight back without hesitation? We have our princesses to do the dirty work," the zombie king said.

"You are right. So, what should we d-" the enderman king was interrupted by Herobrine crashing through the wall.

Herobrine walked over to my corpse as he plunged his hand into my eye ripping it out as I yelled in agony.

Herobrine pulled out a green orb that flickered with a red substance and rippled a turquoise color.

He pushed it into my eye socket as I yelped.

He smirked at me as he heard a blade being drawn as he saw the skeleton king's blade at his neck.

"What do you want with the human," the skeleton king as he summoned his minions.

"I simply want to complete the deal with him," Herobrine said smirking.

"What deal?" the skeleton king quietly remembering Herobrine wasn't the comprimising type, yet alone the trusting type.

"I have a feeling he will take down your all mighty empire. Ever since you killed me a century ago, I need to rise to the top," Herobrine said smiling cruelly.

"WHAT?!" the enderman king said standing up with the zombie king.

"Why would you do this?" the zombie king said grabbing his hammer from the corner of the room.

"I want to rule over the mobs again. You can't do anything to stop this," Herobrine said smiling.

"I will kill this human before you can!" the skeleton king said stabbing his blade into my stomach.

Surprisingly I felt no pain. I felt stronger.

The skeleton king pulled his blade out of my stomach.

"There. He is gonna bleed out and die," the skeleton king said smiling evilly.

"You think he would be easy to kill?" Herobrine said smiling still.

I looked at my wound as I saw number and letters fill the wound.

I blinked as a lock of hair fell into my eye as I saw it sky turquoish blue.

I noticed how long it was as I looked down at the rest of my body.

I had loose clothing hanging slack off my left arm as I blinked.

"Herbrine! What did you do to my body?!" I yelled panicking.

"I just merely changed your body. Its...in repair right now." Herobrine said cheerfully.

"Thennn...can I see my body?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"...No." Herobrine said before teleporting somewhere else.

"OH COME ON!" I yelled after him silently enraged.

"Now...where was I...oh right. Preparing to send you back to your friends and...Wait a minute..." the skeleton king said narrowing his eyes.

"See ya." I said slamming into the skeleton king, rolled, and jumped out the hole Herobrine made in the wall.

I fell down.

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOO!" (Suddenly had the urge to say Allahu Akbar here...) I yelled laughing.

"GET BACK HERE!" the enderman king yelled teleporting from every flying roof top trying to catch me but I just kept laughing but he got close to catching me but I curled into a ball going right through the gap in between his hands.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" I yelled before I started seeing the ground as I paled.

"I'm not gonna live am I?" I said

* * *

**HTh: Annnndd...END! I shall continue this story...next time. I'm sure Erio will live...ANYWAYSSSSSS! SEE YA L-**

**Hideki: ALLAHU AKBARRRR! -smashing a toy car into a lego building he built-**

**HTh: ...Errrrrrr...**

**Hideki: Wait...we rolling? -pales-**

**HTh: Yes...**

**Hideki: -cough cough- Forget what I just did... -serious face-**


	29. I'm Back

**HTh: Well. I'm back people. Did you miss me?**

**Hideki: -munches on walnuts- Not that much.**

**HTh: ...My your getting quite cocky.**

**Hideki: You abandoned us...**

**Shiro: -dropkicks-**

**HTh: F-**

**Hideki: MUTANYYYYYYYY!**

**HTh: GOD DAMN IT! LET ME APOLIGIZE TO THE READERS PLEASE! NEXT YOU!**

**Hideki: ...Fine. Continue.**

**HTh: I'm sorry everyone for not being on so long. I'll try my best to update every now and then but I swear high school is messing up my schedule. Kill me please. Anyways. I'll try my best to update...I swear I never know what to say in these author notes...Please forgive me for not updating for so long. See you later. It will be updated later. I will be reworking all these stories and making them better. Looking back on them for me is just plain cringy. Hope you all have a wonderful day and thank you for sticking with me with my time off. You can find me and punch me or something. See yall later!**


End file.
